


She-Ra - Was bring uns die Zukunft?

by Revalios



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora/Catra is Canon (She-Ra), Alternate Universe - Future, Bottom Catra (She-Ra), F/F, F/M, Fankids (She-Ra), Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Married Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Multi, Nonbinary Character, Parents Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Top Adora (She-Ra)
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 39,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revalios/pseuds/Revalios
Summary: Es ist meine erste alleinständige She-Ra AU...Es tut mir leid wenn Satzaufbau oder Rechtschreibfehler dabei sind...
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Finn | Adora/Catra Child (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Finn | Adora/Catra Child (She-Ra), Kyle/Lonnie/Rogelio (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	1. Überraschung

****

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Überraschung**

Als Ich das Licht der Welt erblickte. Erzählte man mir die sagenhaften Geschichten zweier Heldinnen, die vorher Freunde… Dann Feinde und zum Ende als ein Paar das die Welt rettete. Zusammen gingen sie mit zwei weiteren Personen, zusammen waren sie die ‘’Truppe der besten Freunde ‘’. Gemeinsam gingen sie auf einer Reise, jedoch kehrten sie von dieser Reise niemals zurück auf ihren Heimatplaneten. Sie waren spurlos verschwunden, selbst in weiter ferne der Galaxy hat man von den vieren nichts mehr gehört.  
  
Etheria wurde Still, Königreiche und Menschen trauerten um den Verlust…

Es vergingen 10 Jahre, nach ihrem Verschwinden.   
  
Dies alles war vor meiner Zeit. Genau 10 Jahre danach tauchte ihr Schiff wieder im Himmel auf. Unerwartet und in einem Miserablen zustand. Das Raumschiff landet ohne zu Bremsen auf den Knallharten Boden auf und das vor dem Schloss von Bright Moon. Micah und eine Truppe von Soldaten rannten aus dem Gebäude, an diesem Tag waren zu einer Besprechung zufällig auf die anderen Prinzessin da gewesen und auch die kamen überrascht und besorgt aus dem Schloss. Sie alle rannten hin, versuchten die Luke zum Schiff zu öffnen. Entrapta fand den Ersatz Hauptschalter an den Außenwänden und öffnete dadurch die Luke. Scorpia und Micah stürzten sofort rein und erkunden das Schiff.   
  
Es war alles Still, innen sah es aus als wurde nichts berührt. Tee stand auf einem Tisch in der Küche, der noch Dampfte. Langsam schreiten alle voran, gezückt mit ihren Fähigkeiten.   
Als sie ein Zimmer fanden, wo ein Spalt leicht geöffnet war. Fanden sie Adora und Catra in ihrem Bett zusammengerollt. Sie wirkten als würden sie schlafen und nichts von der Turbulenten haften sturz mit gekriegt haben. Auch Melog, der am Fußende lag, schlief friedlich vor sich hin.   
  
Langsam ging Scorpia auf sie zu und legt ihre Krallenhand auf die Schulter von Catra. ‘’ _Wildcat? Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?’_ ’, fragte Scorpia ganz sanft und leise. Auf diese frage öffnet Catra ganz erschwert die Augenlider und schaute Scorpia verwirrt an. Sie leckte über ihre trockene Lippen und streckt sich, bevor sie selbst fragte: ‘’ _Scorpia? Was machst du den hier? Ich dachte du und Perfuma wolltet nicht mit..?_ ’’ Dann rieb sich Catra an ihre Augen und gähnt wieder, kuschelt sich enger an Adora. Die dann selbst von der zärtlichen Berührung ihrer Geliebten wach wurde und ihr Gesicht in die Halsbeuge von Catra versteckte. ‘’ _Es ist noch sooo früh zum aufstehen…_ ‘’, grummelte Adora vor sich hin. Nochmal rüttelt Scorpia an Catra. Diesmal schaut Catra sie ernster an und weitet ihre ungleichen Augen. Sie schreckte hoch und zieht Adoras Gesicht panisch mit hoch damit sie es auch sieht. Adora grummelte wieder und schaut zu den anderen und japste laut nach Luft. ‘’ _Was ist mit euch passiert? W-Wieso sehr ihr so gealtert aus?_ ’’, fragte Adora sobald sie alle klar genug erkennen konnte. Bevor Scorpia was sagen konnte, platzte Entrapta um die Ecke. Sie holt tief Luft und redet drauf los: ‘’ _Also das Schiff war wohl auf normaler Bahn geflogen, doch jedoch hat irgendetwas alle Passagiere auf dem Schiff in ein schlaf versetzt. Jedoch ist hier drinnen niemand gealtert oder erwacht. Glimmer und Bow sind zwei Räume weiter, beide sind auch gerade erwacht._ ‘’ Dann holte Entrapta wieder Luft und schaut alle an. Es wurde still auf dem Schiff.

  
  
Catra, Adora, Bow und Glimmer wurden ins Schloss gebracht und befragt. Jedoch wüssten sie auf den ersten Moment nicht was geschehen sei. Nach dem ganzen wurden die beiden Paare in ihren Zimmern gebracht wo sie bis auf den darauffolgenden Tag geschlafen haben.   
  
Erst am neuen Tag fiel Catra was ein. ‘’ _Wir waren auf den Planeten der Magicat’s und gaben uns ein Souvenir mit. Es war ein Gegenstand, wie sie uns erzählten, der aus den alten Zeiten stammt. Wenn ein Paar sich damit verbindet bringt es ihnen glück und daraus wird in 10 Jahren was sagenhaften herauskommen. Jedoch war es in deren Besitz seit über Hunderten von Jahren und nichts ist passiert._ ’’, sagte sie und sitzt neben Adora am Ratstisch. Micah legt seine Hand am Kinn und streifte durch sein vergrautes Barthaar. Er überlegte nicht lange bis er sprach: ‘’ _Nun ja es muss ich wohl mit euch beiden gebunden haben. Ich habe mal davon gehört. Aber nie von einem Vorfall wie diesem. Nun das heißt dass aus diesem Objekt demnächst was herausschlüpfen wird._ ’’ - ‘’ _Aber! Ich und Adora erwarten schon ein Kind!_ ’’, schrie Catra aus ihren Stuhl heraus und hält die Hände vor dem Mund danach. Alle drehten sich zu den beiden um und starrten sie an. Selbst Glimmer und Bow schienen überrascht von dieser Nachricht zu sein. Eine unangenehme Still herrscht über den Raum. Adora erhebt ihre Hand und schluckt schwer, hielt mit der Hand Catras Krallenhand fest. ‘’ _Nun, da es nun raus ist. Ja wir erwarten ein Kind, wir wissen nicht wie es zustande kam… Jedoch wusste_ _Castaspella schon davon…_ ‘’, erklärte Adora schüchtern und schaut zu Catra und legt ihre Hand auf Catras Bauch. Dann erhob Adora ihre Stimme wieder: ‘’ _Catra ist mit unseren Kind Schwanger und ist vor unserer Abreise im 2 Monat gewesen._ ’’ Sie schluckte schwer und schaut nur Catra an, da sie angst hat vor den Blicken der anderen. Doch statt Spott, kam ein gurren durch den Reihen und alle standen auf, gratulieren das Paar. Überrascht sahen beide die Gruppe an und lächeln sich dann schüchtern gegenseitig an, beide lachten dann.   
  
Nach dem sich die Unruhen zu ende waren, saßen sich alle zurück zu ihren Platz. Micah räuspert sich und schaut beide liebevoll an. ‘’ _Ich freue mich sehr über diese Neuigkeit, jedoch scheint das Schicksal zu wollen das sie zu ihren glück ein weiteres dazu gesellt. Wollt ihr es beide es trotzdem großziehen?_ ‘’, fragte Micah zärtlich und holt das Ei ähnliche Objekt hoch auf dem Tisch. Dieses Objekt leuchtet leicht und strahlt eine leichte wärme aus. Catra und Adora schauten sich an und lächelt zustimmend. ‘’ _Na klar Micah, wir werden auch ihn als unser Kind großziehen. Wenn es sobald wie möglich kommen würde… Wenn man bedenkt wie lange der kleine schon schläft in seinen kleinen Gefängnis._ ’’. sagte Adora und stand von ihren Platz auf und ging zu Micah um das Ei, was in einem Handtuch nun umwickelt ist, entgegen zu nehmen. Er nickte und in den darauffolgenden Gesprächen wurden dann die 4er Gruppe aktualisiert was in den 10 Jahren passiert sei.   
  
Es war schon Mittag als sie die Gespräche beenden. Adora ging mit Catra hoch in ihrem Zimmer und lag das Ei zärtlich ins Bett. Sie streichelt leicht die Schale und schaut es an. ‘’ _Es ist unvorstellbar das hier drin ein Leben heranwächst. Und es nur auf uns gewartet hat, Catra._ ‘’, seufzt Adora und schaut das Ei ehrfürchtig an. Langsam kam die Katzendame ihr näher und setzt sich neben zum Ei aufs Bett und streicht mit ihren Krallenfinger durchs Adoras losem Haar. Auch sie seufzt und lächelt dann sprechend zu ihr : ‘’ _Nun Es ist genauso komisch wie das mit unseren Kind in meinem Bauch, Dummy._ ‘’ Sie kicherte und streichelt sachte mit ihrer freien Hand über den Bauch. Zärtlich hob sie das Ei auf ihr Schoß und lehnt es leicht an ihre kleine Beule von Babybauch. " _Schau kleiner du hast dort noch eine Geschwisterchen_ .", sagte sie kichern und ein helles Licht erstrahlte den Raum. Catra verdeckte ihr Augen und schaut dann verwirrt als das leuchten aufhörte. Verwundet sah sie sich um, nicht nur sie, selbst Adora sah sie verwirrt an und hatte den Mund weit offen. Zittrig zeigte Adora auf Catras Bauch und schluckt schwer. Der Bauch ist um einige Zentimeter geweitet und nun praller als vorher. Seufzend sah Catra runter und knetet leicht mit ihren Krallenfinger an ihr Bauch. " _Nun ich merke nun echt eine Veränderung und musst das sein kleiner, es wird doch so eng sein für euch beiden da drin_.", sagte sie kichern und stupst leicht den Bauch an. Zärtlich nahm sie Adoras Hand und legt sie auf deren Bauch. Adora beugte sich runter und legt ihr Ohr auf den Bauch, hörte ein weiteren Herzschlag neben den anderen kleinen. Sie strahlte glücklich und küsste Catra wild. Zusammen fallen sie aufs Bett und Adora schmiegt sich leicht an Catra heran, wären Catra ihr Schweif um Adoras Oberschenkel herum kringelte. Beide schliefen zusammen ein und Catra schnurrt in den Schlaf hinein. 


	2. Veränderung

**Veränderung**

  
  


2 Monate später

  
  


Schon in den darauf folgenden Monat hatte man den Bauch enorm gesehen. Statt ein kleiner Babybauch wie üblich, war der Bauch schon einige Zentimeter größer. Erst recht im vierten Monat wo sich Catra befindet, die Hälfte hat sie schonmal geschafft, war der Bauch groß gewesen. Dementsprechend haben die beiden den Bauch durch gewirbelt und Catra übergab sie sehr oft in der letzten Zeit. 

Nun ja, ich lag genau auf Mamas Magen und tritt sie sehr oft… Nun ja nur wenn Moma in der Nähe ist. Moma ist Adora, besser bekannt als She-Ra und sie spricht viel mit uns und streichelt Mama liebevoll das ihr Herz immer schnell raste. Ich freue mich echt bald beide zu sehen, aber auch meine Schwester die mit mir hier den Platz teilte. 

  
  
  


Es war Abend und Catra weckte Adora auf. " _ Schatz… Ich habe Hunger auf Fisch… Kannst du mir welchen bringen? _ ", fragt sie schnurrend und sc _ hmiegt sich an Adora Ohr. Wären die grummeln wach wurde und ihre Freundin anschaute. "Wirklich Catra, du willst jetzt um 2 Uhr morgens Fisch? _ ", jammerte Adora und dreht sich zu ihr. Sie seufzte und stand vom Bett auf. Sobald Adora stand und ihre Schlafsachen von sich runter zog, sprach sie zu Catra: " _ Sei froh das ich dich abgöttisch liebe Catra. Nun wie viel Fisch willst du? _ " - "  _ Drei große Lachse! _ ", schoss Catra sofort als Antwort heraus. Freudig wedelt sie mit den Schweif im Bett und schnurrt viel lauter, der kurz unterbrochen wurde mit ein grummeln. Sie fasste sich am Bauch und streichelt die Seite wo eins ihrer Kinder getreten hatte. Die Blonde lachte und war nun fertig angezogen. Langsam beugt sie sich runter um Catra einen Kuss zu geben und streichelt den Bauch von ihrer Freundin. 

Adora macht sich zur später Stunde auf zur Küche und schaut ob es da noch Fisch gibt. Sie lässt ein langes Seufzen ab als sie kein Fisch fand. " _ Ich muss nun echt jetzt Fischen gehen? Na ja Catra will ihr Fisch den kriegt sie auch. _ ", sagte Adora und beschwört ihr Schwert hervor. Langsam bahnt sie sich durch den Wald. Sie fand ein Bach mit vielen Fischen. Es vergingen 2 Stunden bis sie endlich den dritten Fisch hatte. Mit den Fischen macht sich Adora zurück auf den Heimweg. Auf die Hälfte Deswegen kam Catra ihr entgegen. Sie schnaubte schwer und hielt sich den Bauch. " _ Adora! Wo warst du so lange?! _ ", schrie sie hektisch an und zittert, weinte auch leicht. Schnell ging Adora zu ihr und hielt sie leicht. Sprach dann behutsam zu ihr: " _ Nun ich habe wie versprochen dein Fisch gefangen den du heute morgen wolltest.. Geht es dir gut Catra? _ " Sie hobt besorgt die Augenbrauen hoch und fasst an ihre Wange. Catra schmiegt sich an ihre Hand und lächelt schwach. " _ Sie haben sich bewegt und getreten…. Und du warst nicht da. Ich hatte so große Angst, Adora… _ ", sagte Catra schniefend umklammert sich an ihr. Die Blonde Frau drückte die Brünette an sich und kniet dann langsam runter. Dort küsste sie zärtlich auf den Bauch und streichelt darüber."  _ Und ihr beide könntet nicht warten bis Moma nachhause kommt? Wie gemein von euch. _ ", kicherte Adora und umarmt Catra um die Hüfte. 

Nach der langen Umarmung bracht Adora, verwandelt als She-Ra, Catra und die gefangene Fische nach oben. Behutsam legt die zwei Meter große Frau, die Schwangere Katze ins Bett und gibt ihr den Fisch. Die Brünette nahm den Fisch und ass los, in der Zeit verwandelt sich Adora zurück und gähnt lang vor sich hin. Sie legte sich zurück ins Bett und streckte sich über das komplette Bett, sobald sie sich fertig gestreckt hatte sie auch sofort ein.    
  
  
Als die Blondine wieder zu kam, war es ruhig im Zimmer. Zu ruhig für ihren Geschmack. Schnell setzte sich Adora auf und scannte das Zimmer ab. Nirgendwo war Catra und die Fischreste sind auch schon weggeräumt wurden. Hektisch stand Adora auf und ruft durchs Zimmer: “ _ Catra? Catra bist du hier? _ ” Jedoch bekam sie keine Antwort und ging aus dem Zimmer heraus und lief mit schnellen Schritten durch die Flure des Schlosses.    
  


  
Nach dem sie gefühlt eine Stunde lang durch die Gänge des Schlossen gelaufen ist bleibt sie vor dem Garten Ausgang des Schlosses stehen. Dort war sie, entspannt saß sie auf einer Bank unter einen Antiken Gartenpavillon und lasst ein Buch. Von weitem konnte man sie schnurren hören, auch ihr Schweif schwang beruhigend und entspannt hin und her. Mit einer ihrer freien Krallenhänden, streift sie über ihr Bauch. Adora schmilzt bei den Liebreizenden Anblick dahin. Langsam ging sie zu Catra um sie nicht zu erschrecken. Doch Catras rechten Ohr zuckte auf und schnell schaute sie zu ihr. Das liebliche Schnurren hörte auf und die Brünette lächelt Zahnig sie an. “ _ Hey Adora _ ”, sagte Catra mit singender Stimmlage. Etwas mühsam stand Sie auf und ging auf Adora zu um ein kleinen Kuss zu stehlen. Die Blondine schlug schnell ein Arm um Catra hüfte und lächelt sie verliebt an. “ _ Hey Catra, wieso warst du nicht mehr oben? _ ”, fragte Adora und streichelt durchs Catra felligen Kinn. “ _ Nun ich brauchte Frischluft und ein kleines Spaziergang nach dem leckeren Frühstück. Erst recht hast du laut geschnarcht, Dummerchen. _ ” , sagte Catra kichern und führt die große Blondine zur Bank. Sie drückt Adora auf die Bank und macht sich gemütlich auf Adoras Schoß. Die Brünette nahm wieder ihr Buch und kuschelt sich an Adoras Brust, dann fing sie wieder an zu schnurren. “ _ Viel besser und gemütlicher, die beiden zermalmen mir echt meine Gedärme.. _ ”, sagt Catra seufzend und massiert ihr unter Bauch. Adora summte nur zustimmend und legt ihre Hand auf Catras und kuschelt an ihr Nacken.

  
  
In dieser Position verweilen sie fast den ganzen Tag. Irgendwann ist die Brünette beim lesen und herum schnurren eingeschlafen. Schlaff lag sie in Adora’s Armen und kuschelt eng an sich. Sie schaut zum Himmel hoch und summt, ein plötzlichen blechendes Miauen kam auf sie zu. Es war Melog der mit ein Körbchen im Mund auf sie zu kam. “ _ Was hast du den da Melog? _ ”, frag Adora Melog. Jedoch bekam sie nur ein Miauen als Antwort und ihr wird der Korb vor die Füße gelegt. Melog ging dann ein paar Schritte zurück und stupst mit der Schnauze an Catras Bauch und schnurrt freudig vor sich hin.   
  
  


Adora beugt sich runter um Korb und öffnet ihn dann, sie sah im Körbchen ein Zettel.    
  
‘ _ Hey Adora, wir haben gesehen, dass ihr beide unter Pavillon sitzt. Wir wollten euch jedoch nicht stören und haben ein Kuchen von Madam Razz mitgebracht sowie etwas Tee für euch. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Glimmer und Bow _ ’   
  
Sie kicherte aus der Nase und schmunzelt von dem Zettel. Mühsam nahm sie ein Stück Kuchen heraus und lag den Zettel wieder in den Korb. Doch von ihren Bewegungen und Melogs lauten schnurren wurde Catra wach, sie schaute beiden grummeln an. “ _ Was machst du da Adora? _ ”, fragt Catra und Melog beantwortet ihr sofort Miauen. ‘ **Sie nimmt nur ein Stück Kuchen die ich für euch gebracht habe im Auftrag von Glimmer und Bow.** ’ Summend nickt die Brünette zu Melog und streichelt ihn. Sofort nahm sie Adora den Kuchen aus der Hand und isst es sofort mit ein großen Happen auf. “ _ Mhhh! Das ist ja voll lecker!” - “Nun ja Madam Razz macht einfach den besten Kuchen. _ ”, antwortet Adora sofort und leckt von Catra ein Gelee Krümel von der Wange. Doch kaum hatte das Adora getan bekam sie Catras Hand ins Gesicht und sie knurrt auf. “ _ Adora! _ ”, schrie sie hysterisch auf und wurde knallrot im Gesicht. Lachend lehnt sich die die Blondine zurück und nahm sich noch ein Stück Kuchen aus dem Korb. Doch sie jammert auf als die Wärme vor ihr verschwindet, da die Brünette sich aufrecht setzt und nun selbst ein Stück Kuchen rausnahm.   
  
Nach dem sie den ganzen Kuchen und Tee eliminiert haben, standen beide auf und machten ein kleinen Spaziergang durch die Gärten Bright Moon’s. Summend schaut sie die ganzen Blumen um sich herum an, lag dann behutsam ein Arm um Catras Taille. Durch ihr Kopf gingen so viele Gedanken. Sie macht sich Gedanken um die Kätzchen die nicht mehr lange brauchen bis sie da sind. Durch ihre Wiederkehr kamen auch die Kriminelle wieder hervor. Die nicht nur nach ihren, sondern nach Catra Leben trachten… Sie wollen die Kätzchen, leben oder tod, das ist den Leuten vollkommen egal. Denn es könnte sein das eins der Kätzchen der Nachkomme von She-Ra sein wird.. Auch macht ihr nicht nur der Gedanke zum grübeln, auch das andere Kätzchen was durch die Uralte Magie der Magicat in Catras Bauch gewandert ist. Wie viel kommt das Kätzchen nach Ihr oder nach Catra? Ist es überhaupt ihr Kind?   
  
Laut und lang seufzte Adora die Luft aus ihre Lunge und grummelt vor sich hin. Leise murmelt sie vor sich hin: “ _ Über die Gedanken sollte ich mir vielleicht erst den Kopf zerbrechen wenn die beiden da sind… _ ” Die Schwangere Magicat Hybrid schaut zu Adora auf und sah sie verwirrt an. “ _ Was hast du gesagt? _ ” - “ _ N-Nichts, egal lass uns nach drinnen und den rest des Abend im Kaminzimmer verbringen. _ ”, antwortet Adora sofort und lächelt Catra sanft an.


	3. Angst und Zuneigung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es ist erstmal alles an Kapitel die ich zu Verfügung habe.  
> Die nächsten Kapitel folgen dann etwas verspätet da ich mich ganz auf meine Dual Ausbildung konzentrieren will.  
> Sagen wir das alle 2 Wochen ein neues nun kommen wird. =)
> 
> Revalios

Catra befindet sich nun im siebten Monat und der Bauch ist echt enorm gewachsen. Jeden Tag konnte man nun die beiden kleinen Kickboxer in ihrem Bauch bewegen oder Boxen sehen. Bei ihrer Größe und Gewicht lag einer von beiden auf Catras Blase und der anderen Racker auf ihr Magen. Trotz großen Appetit den Catra hatte, konnte sie durch die ungünstige Lage, nicht viel essen. Auch machte es das Fortbewegen für die Schwangere Katze langsam fast unmöglich. Wenn sie mal sich fortbewegt, dass meist zur Toilette und zurück, watschelt sie wie ein kleiner Pinguin davon.   
  
Jedoch stand die Schwangerschaft nicht unter guten Voraussetzungen. Aufstände im Reich von Bright Moon machen ihnen das Leben schwer. Viele wollen das Adora und Catra mit den Kätzchen verschwinden, dass die nur Probleme bringen würde. Nicht nur für sie sondern für den ganzen Planeten. Denn keiner wusste wie sich She-Ras Kraft und die Kraft des Herzen auf die Kätzchen ausgeprägt ist. Auch der Brünetten bereitet die Schwangerschaft langsam Probleme. Früh begann Catra ein Nest zu erbauen um sich und ihre Kätzchen in diesem zu Sichern. Die ganze nagt sehr an ihre nerven und sorgte sich sehr um die Kätzchen, das sie kurzzeitig während der Schwangerschaft Blut verliert und die Ärzte die Schwangerschaft als Risiko eingestuft. Nach dieser Diagnose wich Adora nicht mehr von Catra Seite und verließ das Nest nur wenn sie trinken oder essen holte. Wenn überhaupt wenn einer von beiden zur Toilette muss. 

Nach einiger Wochen Bettruhe, ging es der Brünetten langsam besser und die Kätzchen haben glücklicherweise ihre Position gewechselt. Behutsam streichelt Adora den Bauch ihrer Freundin und summt zur Entspannung ein Lied vor sich hin. Dieses Lied entspannte Catra so sehr das sie anfing laut zu schnurren und wickelte ihr schweif um Adora’s Hüfte. “ _Woher hast du das Lied , Adora?_ ”, fragte Catra und schaut müde zu Adora hoch, wären ihr Kinn auf die Brüste der Blondinen lag. Schmunzeln sah die Blondine an und hört auf zu summen. “ _Ich habe ein Buch von den ‘_ **_First One_ ** _’ gefunden und da war dieses Lied. Worum es geht das man Unaufhaltsam sein soll und man sollte Stark sein um das Böse zu bekämpfen. Ich fand die Melodie schön und es hat mich etwas an unsere Vergangenheit erinnert. Ich bin dankbar für alles und froh das wir nun hier sind… Und das wir bald zwei wunderbare Magicat’s Kätzchen hier haben werden!_ ”, rief Adora aus und küsst Catra auf die Stirn. Tief vergräbt der Magicat Hybrid ihr Gesicht in Adora’s Ausschnitt und murmelt hörbar : “ _Ich wäre traurig wenn nicht eins von den beiden, deine wunderbaren Blauen Augen hätte!_ ” Beide lachten darüber und dann gähnen sie gemeinsam. Sie kuscheln sich enger aneinander, wären Adora aufpassen musste die Kätzchen nicht ein zu quetschen. Dann murmelt die Blondine selbst, fast kaum verständlich, vor sich hin: “ _Mhh es wäre mir egal wessen Augen sie hätten, Hauptsache sie sind beide gesund._ ” Dann schliefen beide, Arm in Arm ein.   
  
  
Nach ein Weilchen wachte Adora auf und hört ein lautes schnurren auf ihr sitzen. Sie schlägt sachte ihre Augenlider auf und sah benommen die Gestalt von Catra auf sich sitzen. Murrend reibt sich Adora ihre Augen und gähnt lang bevor sie murmelt sprach: “ _Was ist los, Catra? Hast du irgendwelche schmerzen?_ ” Leicht richtet sich die Blondine auf ihre Ellenbogen und ihre Sicht wurde klarer. “ _Nein, aber ich spüre unten an mein Kern eine angenehme Hitze, Adora.~_ ”, sagte Catra laut schnurrend und reibt sich an der Hüfte ihrer Freundin. Die Brünette schnaufte schwer und sabbert leicht als sie das zucken der Hüfte der Blondinen unter sich spürte. Leicht drückt Adora, Catra ins Nest zurück um ihr Knie dann zwischen die Beine der Brünetten zu drücken um den weichen und warmen Kern zu berühren. Laut stöhne die Schwangere Magicat auf und zittert leicht mit der Stimme: “ _A-Adoraa~ B-Bitte erlöse mich von dieser Hitze… Ich will dich so dringend spüren.~_ ”

Ein schweres schlucken ertönt aus Adoras Kehle und beißt sich auf die Unterlippe bis sie ein Kupfernen Geschmack im Mund hat. Sie zog der Magicat die Unterhose runter und sah den stark glänzenden Schaft der nur auf Sie wartet. Behutsam beugt Sie sich runter und leckte mit ihrer Zunge an den zwei Flügel um dann mit der Zunge am Kitzler zu verweilen. Ein heiseres und erleichtertes Stöhnen entwich Catras Lippen. Catra krümmte ihr Rücken und verkrallt sich in Adora’s Haare. Sabbern und stöhnen gab sie sich hin und genoss das saugen an ihren Kitzler. Sie wurde immer feuchter durch Adoras Hingabe und wimmerte vor sich hin. Dann als Adora ein Finger in Catra’s Eingang schob, war es zu viel für sie und die Schwanger gab sie vollkommen hin mit einem lautem stöhnen. Der war so laut, das man ihn außerhalb des Schlosses hören könnte. Fest krallte sich die Magicat in die Haare der Blondinen, wimmerte immer mehr nach den ganzen Stößen. Sie verlor ihr ganzen verstand als ein weitere Finger zum anderen dazu kam. Sie verengte sich unten und schnauft schwer.  
  
Doch dann rissen kleine Tritte in Ihrem Bauch aus der ganzen Wollust. Panisch drückte sie Adora weg, die sie verwirrt und besorgt mit den himmelblauen Augen ansah. Schnell beugt sich die große Blondine zu ihr und fasste zärtlich an der Wange.   
  
“ _Scheiße! Alles okay Catra? Tut dir irgendetwas weh?_ ”, fragte Adora und tastet die Katzendame ab um zu schauen ob ihr irgendwo was weh tat. Bis Catra Adoras Gesicht in der nähe ihres zog. Schniefend und voller tränen schaute sie Adora an.   
  
“ _D-Du hast nichts falsch gemacht… I-Ich war nur überrascht.. Die Kätzchen haben mich wieder nur daran erinnert, dass sie von der Situation nicht erfreut sind.._ ”, sagte Catra mit zitternden Stimme und zog Adoras Hand zu ihrer Mitte. Wo noch immer die Zwillinge freudig vor sich herum traten. Laut seufzte die Blondine und legt ihre Stirn an den Bauch der Brünetten. Zärtlich streichelt sie die Mitte und murmelt vor sich hin. “ _Ihr habt mir echt ein schrecken eingejagt.._ ”, sagte sie und schaut zu ihrer Freundin wieder auf. “ _Soll ich uns was zu essen holen und trinken?_ ” - “ _Ja bitte, ich habe echt großen Hunger…_ ”, antwortet sie schnell und rollt sich leicht um Adoras Kissen.   
  
Sie jammert kurz auf als das Gewicht vom Bett verschwand und Sie sah das die große Blondine aus dem Nest geklettert war. Ihre Freundin zog sich frische Kleidung an und zog auch ihre Langweilige sowie vertraute Jacke an, dann schlürft sie aus dem Raum. Nun war sie wieder alleine mit den Zwillingen in ihr. Nur ein Seufzer entkam ihre Lippen, sie umklammert den Bauch mit ihren Armen und schnurrt leicht. “ _Könnt ihr eure Mamas nicht etwas spaß gönnen?_ ”, fragte Catra und bekam als Antwort ein kleinen tritt an ihrer Hand.   
  
Es dauerte eine Weile bis Adora wieder zurück kam, im Schlepptau hatte sie Melog der ein Körbchen im Mund hatte und damit Stolz in den Raum trat. Ein glucksen kam aus dem Nest und Catra schaute hervor um die beiden an zu sehen. “ _Was habt ihr denn beide da mitgebracht?_ ”, fragte Sie und setzt sich vorsichtig auf. Sie merkte dass ihr Unterleib wieder ein ziehen von sich gab, jedoch versucht sie es zu ignorieren. Behutsam krabbelt die große Blondine zurück und zeigt ein Tablett mit jeden einer großen Menge an unterschiedlichen Fisch. “ _Mermista kam vorbei und brachte es Speziell für dich mit!_ ”, rief Adora stolz auf und Schob es auf Catras Schoß. Dann nahm die Blondine den Korb von Melog und holt ein Kuchen raus, es war natürlich wieder von Madam Razz. Wieder brach sie in Tränen aus, wie können die Leute ihr so viele Geschenke mitbringen. Sie war damals ein riesiges Arschloch gewesen, hat Familien auseinander gerissen… Sie hat Menschen getötet oder töten lassen, viele davon waren schwer verletzt und nicht ganz vergessen hat sie unzählige Städte zerstört. Auch wenn die Prinzessinnen Allianz ihr sagte das sie ihr verzeihen und sie manipuliert wurde, machte es für sie nicht viel besser. Sie spürt eine zärtliche Berührung auf ihre Wange und sah zu dem Bereich wo es herkam. Adora schaute sie liebevoll an und lächelt schwach. “ _Hey, nicht weinen… Alles wird gut._ ”, sagte sie beruhigend, jedoch kann ich selbst in ihren Augen Besorgnis sehen. Lange schaute sie Adora in die Augen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe bis sie selbst sprach: “ _Adora? Was bedrückt dich? Ich kann dir ansehen dass dich irgendetwas bedrückt… Bitte sag mir was in dein Kopf herum schwirrt.._ ”   
  
Eine lange Stille breitet sich aus. Die Blondine sagte nichts und stopfte sich ein Stück Kuchen in den Mund. Enttäuscht schaut Catra weg und aß was von ihren Fisch. _Melogs Farbe änderte sich und Adora hielt laut ihr Atmen an bis sie es wieder ausstößt. “Ich mache mir sorgen um dich und um unsere Kinder… Glimmer sagte mir vorhin in die Küche das es immer mehr aufstände gibt.. Auch das die Schwangerschaft nun ein Risiko ist besorgt mich… Ich möchte dich nicht verlieren.._ ”, sagte Adora und brach zusammen. Ihr Schulter sackte runter und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände. “ _Ich möchte das die Kinder in einer ruhigen Welt zur Welt kommen, jedoch verstehe ich nicht wieso die Bevölkerung gegen unser Glück ist.. Bow meinte das es durch das anderen Baby in dir sein könnte…_ “, sie zitterte stark mit der Stimme beim letzten Satz und sah zu Catra. Sie schaut sie empört an, jedoch war auf Traurigkeit in ihrem Blick. “ _Sie sind noch nicht mal geboren… Woher sollen sie wissen das der andere kleine Floh eine Bedrohung sein soll… Wie kann ein Kind so sehr gehasst werden wenn es noch nicht mal da ist?!_ ”, schrie Catra aus und zittert stark. In der Zeit wo es nun in ihrem Bauch lebte und heran wuchs, liebte sie das andere Kind genau so sehr wie ihres mit Adora.   
  
“ _Ich möchte es immer noch behalten Adora… Es wurde durch uns lebendig.. Es besitzt unsere Gene in sich und es wächst in mir. Ich liebe es so sehr…_ ”, sie seufzt und streichelt den schwieligen Bauch.   
  
“Nicht nur du Catra, ich möchte die beiden auch behalten. Ich werde stärker werden und euch beschützen…”, sagte Adora beruhigen und strich mit der Hand über den Bauch. Die schwangere Magicat fing wieder an zu schnurren und lehnt sich an Adora als sie weiter von ihren großen Fisch Buffet aß.   
  
  
**Irgendwo in Bright Moon, in der nähe des Schlosses**   
  
Knurren Schwung ein Reptil-Hybrid den schweif hin und her. “ _Bald wird es soweit sein, dann wird diese dreckige Katze ihr Wurf bekommen! Wenn es soweit ist, müssen wir die lästigen Kätzchen an uns reißen! Also behaltet sie weiter im Auge und macht euch bereit!_ ”, schrie er zu drei knienden Söldner die zusammen: “ _Ja, Sir!_ ”, schrien und sofort den Saal verlassen. Knurrend dreht er sich wieder zur großes Hordes Flagge. “ _Sie wird dafür zahlen was sie ihnen antat, Horde Prime!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich wäre erfreut über jeden Kudo den ich kriegen kann und über ehrlich gemeinte Kommentare :D


	4. Zusammenbruch

**Zusammenbruch**

Die Geburt kam näher. Catra verbrachte die meiste Zeit in ihren zusammengebautes Nest auf ihr gemeinsames Bett. Außer Adora durfte kein anderer den Raum getreten. Melog sollte vor der Tür warten falls irgendwelche Probleme auftauchen. Und nun warten beide, es war recht still zwischen den beiden. Adora saß nervös am Rande des Nest, da sie nicht wusste ob sie eintreten sollte. Wären die Brünette schmerzend zusammen gerollt da lag und japste.   
  


Gequält schaute sie zu ihrer großen Freundin und versucht zittrig die Hand aus zu strecken. “ _A-Adora, bitte halte m-mic-AHHhhgg!_ ”, schrie sie mitten im Satz auf und krümmt sich. Die Blondine sprang auf und kroch besorgt ins Nest. “ _Catra! Komm ich lege dich auf mich, hör einfach auf mein Herzschlag…_ ”, sagte Adora besorgt und entwirrt Catra so das sie mit den Rücken an ihre Brust gelehnt ist. Sache streichelt sie den Unterbauch ihrer Schwangeren Freundin und küsst ihr auf die verschwitzte Stirn. Leise Summt sie das Lied, was sie ab und an für die Ungeborenen Kinder sang, und beruhigte damit Catra. Ruhig und langsam Atmet Catra ein und aus, ein leises Schnurren verlässt ihre Kehle. Sie biss sich bei jeder Wehe auf die Unterlippen um Adora keine sorgen zu machen. Die Brünette hört den Herzschlag und das Summen von ihr zu.   
  
Nach einer Stunde arbeit, schrie Catra aus der Stille heraus auf und jagte ihre Krallen in Adora’s Oberschenkel. Die große Blondine knirscht voller schmerzen die Zähne zusammen und unterdrückt ihr schmerz. Sie weiß das Catra viel größeren Schmerz gerade verspürt, sie massierte weiter den Unterbauch und bemerkt wie dieser sich anspannt. Dann schrie Catra wieder auf und japst außer Atem. “ _I-Ich glaube e-es ist soweit, A-Adoraaaaah!!_ ”. schrie sie und fing an zu pressen. Fest drückt Adora, Catra an sich und zitterte leicht. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und hoffte sehr dass alle drei das überleben. Adora wusste das sie nicht ohne Catra die Zwillinge großziehen könnte, sie würde her ihr hinterher Folgen…   
  
Nach 30 weiteren qualvollen Minuten, tat sich nichts. Erschöpft zitterte Catra und tränen liefen ihre Wange runter. Seit beginn der Wehen, waren die Zwillinge still. Für Adoras Geschmack zu still. Behutsam küsste sie Catra auf den Fell überzogenen Nacken und benutzt She-Ra’s Magie an den Unterleib ihrer Freundin. Die Schwangere Magicat begann sofort wieder zu pressen und dann gab es ein winziges Miauen aus dem Fußende. Erschrocken schaut Adora auf und leg Catra behutsam auf ein Haufen Kissen. Am ende des Bettes lag ein kleines Bündel, es hatte helles Fell und dunkle Haare. Das kleine Geschöpf zappelt unbeholfen. Adora sprang vom Bett und holt ein Handtuch. Dort legt sie den kleinen hinein und hält ihn. “ _Catra… S-Sie ist… Sie ist so perfekt!_ ”, rief Adora weinend aus und zittert. Die Brünette lächelt schwach sie an und räuspert sich. “ _Könntest du sie säubern, ihr kleiner G-Gegenpart will gerade folgen._ ”, sagte sie hecheln und drückt wieder. Schnell ging die große Frau zum Wickeltisch und säubert die kleine. Nach dem sie das kleine Geschöpft fertig gesäubert hatte und in ein Strampler gesteckt hatte Wand sie sich zu Catra. Ihr gefiel die Stille nicht, die hinter ihr war. Sie erstarrte als sie die Personen, gekleidet in der alten Hordes Uniform, in ihren Zimmer sah. Einer davon hielt seine Hand auf Catras Mund, die zu schwach war um sich zu wehren und dazu vor angst tränen vergoss. Sein Komplize deren Hand war unterhalb Catras und zog das letzte Rest vom Zwilling raus. Ein kleines schreien ertönt, es ließ Adoras Herz erweichen. Jedoch passt es ihr nicht ganz. “ _Finger weg von_ _meiner Frau_ _und_ _meinem Kind_ _!_ ”, Schrei Adora und knurrte laut. 

Die Tür von ihrem Zimmer sprang auf und Glimmer stand mit Bow sowie Melog da. Sie erstarrten von der Situation und machten sich zum Kampf bereit. Die Eindringlinge erschraken und schauten zu der Truppe. “ _Schnapp das Baby und lass uns verschwinden!_ ”, schrie einer und warf ein anderen das glitschige Baby zu. Er schnitt es beim auffangen kurz an der rechten Wange. Dies gab Adora den Rest. Sie gab Glimmer das andere Baby und verwandelt sich in She-Ra. Sie verfolgte so schnell wie sie konnte die Leute nach draußen. Catra lag auf dem Bett und schlurzte, es sollte ein besonderer Tag sein. Glimmer übergab Catra eins von zwei Kindern und sah zu wie Catra es Sachen an sich drückt. “ _W-Wieso… Mein Baby…_ “, ihre Stimme brach und sie weinte nur noch.   
  


Es verging nicht lange bis Adora durchs Fenster wieder zurückkam. Leider ohne das anderen Baby. Sie schlug gegen die Wand und rutsche dann an der runter. Sie verwandelt sich zurück zu ihr normale Form und zog ihre Beine an sich. “ _Catra… Es tut mir leid… Sie waren zu schnell weg, ich konnte unser Baby nicht mehr kriegen…_ ”, traurig und voller selbst Hass schaute sie auf und sah zu Catra drüber. Diese sah nicht zu ihr und umklammerte still das ältere Baby. “ _D-Du kannst nichts dafür…_ ”   
  


  
Nach dem Bow und Glimmer, Adora zu Catra brachten, wagen sie sich zu fragen. “ _Nun… Wie soll diese kleine heißen?_ ”, fragte Bow behutsam und streichelt Catra am Rücken. “ _Sie soll den Namen_ **_Finn_ ** _tragen… Der Name vom anderen Kind wollte Adora auswählen…_ ”, sagte Catra leise am Ende und strich durch Finns weicher Haut. Zögern antwortet Adora: “ _Ich konnte ein kurzen Blick drauf werfen… Finns Zwilling wäre ein Junge gewesen… Seine Name hätte_ **_Revali_ ** _gelautet..._ “ Still umarmte Adora dann Catra und streckt ihre Hand zu Finn. Glimmer nickt leicht: “ _Das sind beides sehr tolle Namen…_ ” Sie lächelt beide aufmuntern an und ging dann mit Bow aus dem Raum, damit sie die anderen Prinzessinnen kontaktieren können.

______

  
Tja, so begann mein Leben. Ich wurde aus den Händen meiner Eltern entrissen. Lernte sie nie kennen oder meine Zwillingsschwester. Sie erzogen mich Horde mäßig, Streng, groß. Sie machten mir glaubhaft dass die Heldin She-Ra und Catra, schuld dran sind das ich meine Eltern verloren habe. Wie soll ich sagen, ich hatte es nicht besser gewusst! Ich wusste nicht dass die beiden Heldinnen meine Eltern waren. 

  
  
Es vergingen 5 Jahr, in der Gefangenschaft der Horde Anhänger.

  
  
Mir wurde die Erziehungsmaßnahmen der Truppe zu viel. Oft genug Rebellierte ich dagegen, bis sie eine mächtige Zauberin zu mir geordert haben. Verhasst schaute sie mich an und zeichnete eine Rune in der Luft.   
  
Dann…. Dann war alles Dunkel um mich herum.   
  
Sie nahm mir mit ein Spruch das Augenlicht. Das einzige was mir blieb, durch die Gene meiner Mutter, das gute Gehörsinn eines Magicat. Somit machten sie mich gehorsam… Wenn ich nicht tue was sie wollten, wird die Zauberin mir mein Augenlicht nie wieder geben, doch ich wollte es wieder haben! Deswegen tat ich alles was sie von mir wollten.   
  
Durch das ganze, erlernte Ich wie man Schallortung wahrnimmt und selbst verwendet. Mein Gehör wurde dadurch sehr Empfindlich für laute Geräusche.   
  
“ _Mam? Wenn sie lügen und du existierst noch, möchte ich dich sehen können… Nur für diese kleine Hoffnung will Ich für dich weiterkämpfen.._ ”, sagte ich still in einer Ecke auf meinem Bett. Meine Beine hatte ich an mir gezogen und den schweif um mich gewickelt.   
  
___   
  
Finn wuchs ohne ihren Zwillingsbruder auf, sie weiß das es da was gab… Warum ihre Eltern jeden Tag an ihren Geburtstag weinten. Das kleine Magicat Mädchen, wollte es gern wissen, doch sie traute sich nicht. Sie bekam sehr viel Liebe von beiden und sie übertreiben es manchmal mit den Beschützen.   
  
Jedoch wusste Finn im inneren das etwas fehlte. Sie wusste nicht wieso. 

“ _Wieso fehlt da irgendwas? Es ist doch alles Perfekt… Ich habe Mam und Mom bei mir, sowie Onkel Bow und Tante Glimmer in meiner nähe…. Auch Patentante Scorpia kümmert sich oft um mich…._ “, fragt sich Finn und schaut auf dem Fenster in ihrem Zimmer. Sie Legt ihre Arme aufs Geländer und wedelt mit ihren Schweif. Dann zuckte sie mit ihren Ohren nach hinten, als ihre Tür klickte. Schnell schaut sie zur Tür und sah das Catra in das Zimmer trat. Catra trug lockere Klamotten und schaute zärtlich zu ihren Kätzchen. “ _Hey Zwerg, willst du mit wenn wir zu_ _Castaspella reisen? Dann kannst du deine kleines Geschwisterchen endlich sehen._ ”, sagte Catra sanft und strich sachte auf den kleinen Bauch.   
  
Sofort sprach die kleine Magicat von der Fensterbank und rannt zu ihr. Sie umarmt Catra und schnurrt freudig. “ _Mrrhp! Na klar komme Ich mit Mam! Ich will endlich mein Geschwisterchen sehen!_ ” , schrei freudig Finn aus und erschreckt als sie von einem festen griff hochgehoben wurde. Sie fand sich auf den arm von Adora wieder, die sie anlächelt. Schnurrend schmiegt sie an Adora und lächelt freudig beide an. Die Brünette tauscht kurz ein trauriges lächelt mit der großen Blondine aus und sie reisten dann zusammen zu **Mystacor**.

___  
  
Mein morgen begann recht ruppig. Sie schmissen mich von meiner steinharten Matratze und beauftragen mir in **Crimson Waste** nach Informationen Ausschau zu halten. Nicht nur das, ich soll sogar neue Rekruten anheuern dort.   
  
“ _Wie soll ich dort Leute Rekrutieren, wenn ich sie nicht mal sehen kann!?_ ”, schrie ich auf und zucke mit mein schweif. Dann bekam ich überraschend eine Ohrfeige. Nun, es war nur überraschend da ich es nicht ‘sehen’ konnte.   
  
“ _Wag dich nicht mit mir anzulegen, mich dein Herr und Führer! Mach dich sofort auf den Weg, du Rotzbengel!_ ”, knurrt der Reptil-Hybrid auf und schob Revali aus dem Raum. Wütend knallte der Führer die Tür zu und ich zuckte nochmal zusammen. Meine Ohren begannen auf zu trällern und für ein kurzen Moment hörte ich nichts.

___   
  
Auf dem weg zu Crimson Waste, kreuzte sich ungewollt mein Weg mit Catra. Ich remple an ihr und falle auf meinen Hintern. “ _T-Tut mir leid, das wollte ich nicht…. Wissen sie, ich kann nichts sehen._ ”, sagte ich leise und starre auf den Boden. Dann fühlte ich eine Hand auf meine Schulter, sie ist recht groß und zart. “ _Es ist okay, kleiner. Du bist ein Magicat, sowas ist recht selten hier. Wo sind deine Eltern?_ ”, fragte das große Magicat und schaute sich den Jungen vor ihr an. Zögern rieb Ich mich am Nacken und seufzte laut. “ _Ich habe keine Eltern, ich lebe in einem Waisenhaus._ ”, sagte ich und stand von alleine auf. Klopft sich etwas unbeholfen ab und bewegte leicht mein rechtes Ohr. Kurz schnalze ich mit der Zunge um zu Orten wer auf mir zu kam. Es war eine große Frau, mit einem Kind auf dem Arm.   
Unerwartet hörte ich ein leisen schnurren und schaute mich verwirrt um. “ _Was ist das?_ ” - “ _Sowas nennt man schnurren, Kleiner._ ”, flüsterte die Brünette in meinem Ohr und sie richtet sich dann auf. Sie sprach mit ihrer Frau und leicht kam mir ein Schauer über den Rücken.  
  
“ _Mam, wer ist dieser Junge dort?_ ”, sprach eine kindliche Stimme. ‘Es ist vermutlich ihr Kind, was sie mit der großen Frau hat’ dachte ich mir dabei und bewegte meinen Schweif nervös hin und her. “ _A-Also Madam, ich muss weiter… Wenn ich nicht rechtzeitig zum Waisenhaus komme…_ ”, ich verstumme am Ende und rannte dann schnell davon. Diesmal lief ich in keiner weiteren Person hinein.   
  
Adora, die verwirrt mit Catra noch da stand, sahen hinterher. “ _Wer war das, Catra? Es war ein Magicat wie du_.”, fragte Adora und schaute nun ihre Frau an. Catra sah noch immer den Jungen hinter her und eine kleine träne lief ihre Wange runter.  
  
“ _Irgendwie, fühlte ich mich zu diesen kleinen Jungen verbunden… Lag es vielleicht daran da er wie wir im Waisenhaus lebt?..._ ”, frage Catra ihre Frau und gab ihr keine Antwort auf deren Frage. Die große Frau lag eine Hand auf die Schulter ihrer Frau und lächelt sie sanft an.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Hier ein Bild von Revali zu diesem Kapitel :3**

**Here is a picture from Revali for this chapter :3  
  
  
**


	5. Horde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Behutsam schaute sie mich an und strich durch mein Fell in meinem Gesicht. “Wieso tust du das?” - “ Die Horde sagt mir, dass ihr Schuld seid das meine Eltern tot sind… I-Ich will einfach nur Rache… “ Ein trauriges seufzen entkam der gigantischen Blondine und sie kam zu uns näher entgegen. “Sie erzählen viele Lügen um uns an sie zu binden. Sag mir kleiner wie lautet dein Name?” Sie berührte mit ihrer großen Hand meine kleinen Schultern und ich fing an zu zittern. Ich krallte mir meine eigene Fingernägel in den Handballen und beiß auf meine Zunge. “Sie gaben mir den Namen ‘Rev-’ ” Sofort hörte ich ein lautes aufatmen und bemerkte wie sie mich los lassen. Irgendwas hat dieser Name bei ihnen was ausgelöst. Doch bevor sie dazu kamen ertönt eine laute Explosion und Hordes Soldaten kamen zu ihnen gerannt. Schnell ging ich ein paar Schritte zurück und fiel über mein Helm. 
> 
> “W-Wo willst du hin?” - “Weg von hier. I-Ich kann das nicht!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen Dank an die Leute die bis hier hin fleißig gelesen haben!  
> Ich überlege sehr es auf Englisch zu übersetzen, damit auch  
> einige anderen Leute ihr spaß dran haben. 
> 
> Oder das mir bekannte Freunde meine Story besser verstehen.

**Horde**

  
  
  


Eine Tage später verbrachte ich Zeit in Crimson Waste, es ist dort extrem heiß und der Sand unter meinen Füßen brannte sich ein. Die Hordes Anhänger waren sind zu schade mit Schuhe zu kaufen, somit bin ich gewohnt mit blanken Füßen herum zu laufen. Viele der treuen Anhänger sagten mir, das ich wirklich eins zu eins wie meine Mütter sei. Aber mir kam es vor als wäre das auf negativen Sinne… Ich kann mich erinnern, wo sie noch nicht mein Augenlicht nahmen, dass sie die anderen Waisenkinder immer besser behandelten als mich. Es musste wohl was mit meinen Mütter zu tun hatten…

In meiner Zeit dort traf ich auf eine nette Frau, ihre Stimme war recht rau und tief. Von dem was meine Schallortung mir Preis gibt, war sie recht stark und groß. Sie war recht nett zu mir und sprach auch mich immer wieder an wenn ich die Kneipe betrat. “ _Hey Kätzchen! Was machst du denn wieder hier?_ ” - “ _Ich muss immer noch für meinen Chef neue Rekruten zusammen heuern und…. Informationen zusammensuchen… Huntara._ ”, sagte ich seufzen und setze mich an ihr Tisch. Sie reichte mir ein Glas und ich schnuppere daran, es war Milch! Sofort trank ich es und stellte es auf dem Tisch wieder. Ich bemerkte ihre Blicke, wie sie mich anstarrte und sie wird hundertprozentig überlegen ob sie mich da raus holen will. 

Es vergingen einige Minuten stille bis Huntara wieder sprach. “ _Wie heißt die Truppe für die du, junges Kätzchen, arbeitest?_ ”, fragte mich Huntara und klopft mit den Fingerspitzen auf den Tisch. Kurz zögere ich und sprach dann: “ _Nun… Sie vergöttern die Horde. Sie wird auch noch von einigen alten Mitglieder geleitet…”_ Laut hörte ich Huntara aufatmen und hörte ihr Stuhl neben mir quietschen. Die große Frau war mir etwas zu ruhig, doch dann sprach sie auf: “ _Du arbeitest für solche Leute? Du bist doch gerade mal ein Kind! Verlass doch die Trup-_ ” - “ _Nein! Das kann ich nicht, ich muss weiter für sie Dienen, sonst geben sie mir nie wieder meine Sehkraft, Huntara!_ “, unterbrach ich sie schreien und zitter. Dann ertönt ein kratzt Ton auf dem Boden. Sie seufzte laut und ging dann weg von mir. Laut hörte Ich ihre Schritte die sich immer weiter von mir entfernten. Nun war ich wieder alleine…   
  
___   
  
Es vergingen einige Monate bis zur Geburt von dem nächsten Kind der beiden. Diesmal wurde die Geburt bewacht außerhalb. Wie üblich bekam Catra ihr Kind in der Anwesenheit von Adora in ihrem Nest. Die Geburt verlief ohne große Probleme, das einzige was bei dieser Geburt neu war. Dass das Baby diesmal aufleuchtet. Es schrie auch lauter und wimmerte. Adora hob es schnell hoch und wiegt es. “ _S-Shhhh, kleines Würmchen, wir sind doch da._ ”, sagte sie und brachte es sofort zum Wickeltisch. Dort reinigte sie ausführlich das kleine geschöpf und kicherte vor sich hin. “ _Adora, was ist los?_ ” - “ _Es hat ganz leichte Blonde Strähnen zwischen den Braunem Haar. Es sieht so süß aus!_ ”, sagte sie und brachte es sauber zu Catra. Diese schnurrte voller inbrunst laut auf und nahm ihr Baby entgegen. Sie schmuste eng an das Gesicht ihres Kindes und eine kleine träne verließ ihr Augenwinkel. Die große Blondine zuckte zusammen und klettert schnell zu ihrer Freundin ins Bett. “ _Catra, was ist los? Tut dir irgendetwas weh?_ ” - “ _Adora, mir geht es gut… E-Es ist nur… Sie kann nie ihren großen Bruder kennenlernen…_ ”, sagte Catra schlurzen und drückt ihr Baby an sich.

Adora verstand Catra sehr gut, sie haben Finn’s Zwillingsbruder nach einer vergeblichen suche, also verstorben anerkennen müssen. Sie besuchten zusammen den kleinen Grabstein den sie für ihn angefertigt haben. Die Blondine gab sich neu heute die Schuld daran, nicht besser aufgepasst zu haben… Sie wusste wie sehr ihr das schmerzte. Sie wusste dass Catra eine Panikattacke an den Tag hatte als sie erfuhr nochmal Schwanger zu sein. Sie wollte damals ihr dritten Kind nicht austragen, wegen den letzten Unruhen bei der letzten Schwangerschaft. Jedoch war diesmal alles ruhig, denn seit dem das Volk wusste dass das Kind, was durch ein Ei der alten Magicats Volks entstanden ist, gestorben ist… Sind alle wieder netter zu ihnen. Adora ist extrem enttäuscht von Etheria.   
  
Nach dem Catra sich in Adora’s Armen beruhigt hat, streichelt sie ihr kleines Baby saft, wäres es an ihrer Brust gelehnt liegt und trinkt. Es klopfte dann an der Tür. “ _Catra? Adora? Können wir reinkommen?_ ”, fragte Glimmer hinter der Tür. Die blondine schaut zu Catra herunter, die gerade das Baby von ihrer Brust trennte und dann sah sie zu ihr nickend hoch. “ _Klar kommt rein._ ” Zögern ging die Tür auf nach Adora’s Worten. Eine kleine Gestalt rannte an Glimmer und Bow vorbei und sprach ins Bett. Es war Finn, die neugierig auf ihr kleinen Schwester war. “ _Ist es da? Ist es da?_ ”, sagte sie und hüpfte auf dem Bett. Schnell nahm Adora ihr Stürmisches Kind zu sich und kicherte. “ _Klar du kleiner Floh, schau da ist sie._ ” Sie zeigt zur Catras Armen, die langsam die kleinen Preis gab. Finn’s Augen wurden größer und sie holt tief Luft. Glimmer und Bow kamen nun auch dazu, Melog saß mit Abstand am am Fußende des Bettes. Alle schauten begeistert das kleine neue Wesen auf diesem Planeten an. Das Baby räuspert kurz die Nase und nieste dann. Unerwartet leuchtet sie auf und öffnete ihre Augen. Glimmer macht große Augen und kicherte. “ _Nun was wir hier sehen ist die Erbin von She-Ra, die nächste She-Ra nach dir Adora. Wie heißt sie?_ ” - “ _Mara, ihr Name lautet Mara._ ”, schoss sofort aus Catras Lippen wären sie glücklich zu sah wie Finn an seine kleine Schwester schnurren an schmust. Adora sah Catra überrascht an, sie weiß das sie später Catra darauf ansprechen sollte woher sie den Namen hat.  
  
__  
  
 **Es vergehen 6 Jahre.**   
  
Ich bekam bis jetzt immer noch nicht meine Sehkraft wieder… Das Training wurde immer härter und auch die Strafen wurden immer brutaler. Es gab vor 6 Jahren eine große Aufruhr als die Erbin von She-Ra geboren wurde. Sie schmieden 6 Jahre lang ein Plan. Nun wollen sie ihn umsetzen. Ein Angriff auf Bright Moon, mitten in der Nacht. Sie berufen viele ihrer treuen Soldaten ein, darunter auch mich. Ich wurde zur vorderster Front eingeteilt. Also sogenanntes Kanonen Futter.   
  
Dann kam die Nacht. Wir machten eine großen Bogen um Whispering Woods und schlichen uns von hinten zum Schloss. Die die Dolche die sie mir gegeben haben, damit sollte ich die Kinder von den Heldinnen töten, waren schwer mit der last die auf mich liegt. Unbeholfen schritt ich mit den anderen Soldaten vorwärts. Tief atme ich die Luft die uns umgab ein und sie kam mir ungewollt bekannt vor. Sie vertraut und warm. Meins Herz ,was mir buchstäblich fast aus meinen Brustkorb geklopft wäre, beruhigte sich und ich bewegte mich leichtfüßig durch den Untergrund.   
  
Dann wurde das Horn zum Angriff ertönt, alle Soldaten rannten los. Ich rannte mit ihnen und hörte wie eine Barriere aufgerichtet wird. Einige Soldaten rannten dagegen, nur ich kam irgendwie ohne Probleme durch. Verwirrt stand ich da, schnalze schnell mit der Zunge um zu Orten wo ich bin. Schnell rannte ich vorwärts, bis jemand schrie.   
  
“ _Hey! Du da stehen bleiben!_ ”   
  
Ruckartig bliebe ist stehen und zuckte mit meinen Ohren. Sofort machte ich mich Kampfbereit und knurrte laut. “ _Wer ist da!_ ”, schrie ich und zuckte mit meinen Schweif wütend herum. Mehrere Personen kamen auf mich zu, ihre Schritte waren nicht weit weg von mir. Ich hielt mit Atem an, als ein mir bekannter Geruch in die Nase strömt.   
  
“ _Warte Adora! Schau, es ist das Magicat Kätzchen vom letzten mal._ ” sagte einer von den Personen die ungefähr 5 Meter von mir entfernt standen. “ _Catra! Geh nicht näher, er gehört zu den Hordes Anhänger!_ ” - “ _Hast du vergessen das wir auch mal in der Horde waren Adora?!_ ” meckerte die andere Person mit der großen riesigen Frau. Sie berührte mein Helm und zog es mir vom Kopf. Desorientiert schaue ich herum. Sie schmiss den Helm weg und berührte mit ihren Fingern mein Gesicht um es in ihrer Richtung hoch zu heben. Behutsam schaute sie mich an und strich durch mein Fell in meinem Gesicht. “ _Wieso tust du das?_ ” - “ _Die Horde sagt mir, dass ihr Schuld seid das meine Eltern tot sind… I-Ich will einfach nur Rache…_ “ Ein trauriges seufzen entkam der gigantischen Blondine und sie kam zu uns näher entgegen. “ _Sie erzählen viele Lügen um uns an sie zu binden. Sag mir kleiner wie lautet dein Name?_ ” Sie berührte mit ihrer großen Hand meine kleinen Schultern und ich fing an zu zittern. Ich krallte mir meine eigene Fingernägel in den Handballen und beiß auf meine Zunge. “ _Sie gaben mir den Namen ‘Rev-’_ ” Sofort hörte ich ein lautes aufatmen und bemerkte wie sie mich los lassen. Irgendwas hat dieser Name bei ihnen was ausgelöst. Doch bevor sie dazu kamen ertönt eine laute Explosion und Hordes Soldaten kamen zu ihnen gerannt. Schnell ging ich ein paar Schritte zurück und fiel über mein Helm. 

“ _W-Wo willst du hin?_ ” - “ _Weg von hier. I-Ich kann das nicht!_ ” 

Ich zog mit den Helm übern Kopf und schmiss die Dolche weg, dann rannte ich so schnell wie ich konnte weg und verschwand in Whispering Woods. Meine ganzer Körper schreit und rannte von alleine weiter, tränen liefen mir die Wangen hinunter und als ich aus Whispering Woods hinausrannte stoß ich mal wieder mit jemanden zusammen. Als ich zurück taumelte, strecke ich die Arme vor mein Gesicht, aus angst. “ _Pass auf wo du hin renn-... Du bist ein Hordes Anhänger!_ ” Die Person packte an mein Handgelenk und zog mir den Helm vom Kopf. Schniefen sah ich zu Boden und flehte das ich nicht getötet werde. “ _Kätzchen? Bist du das kleiner?_ ” - “ _H-Huntara? I-Ich möchte keine unschuldigen Kinder weh tun… S-Sie wollten das ich die Töchter der Heldinnen töte…_ ”, sagte ich weinend und Huntara nahm mich in ihren Armen. Sie stemmte mich auf ihre Hüfte und streichelt mich sanft. “ _Dann bringe ich dich von hier weg, Kätzchen. Ich werde dich beschützen und dir ein neues zuhause geben._ ” Ihre stimme klang sanft und beruhigend.   
  
Huntara nahm mich wirklich auf, sie erzählte mir das sie mal Kopfgeldjägerin war, bevor sie die Heldinnen traf. Sie diente auch den Heldinnen als Leibwache, wenn sie irgendwo auf eine wichtige Veranstaltung gehen wollten. Sie trainierte mich und zusammen machten wir ihre Aufgaben die sie von beiden Heldinnen bekamen. Gemeinsam besuchten wir eine Magierin auf eine Schwebende Insel, deren Namen Mystacor ist. Beide scheinen gut befreundet zu sein und diese Frau hatte mir extra ein Pullover gestrickt. Der Pullover kratzte zwar etwas, half jedoch mir die kälte zu überstehen von dem Reich der Eisprinzessin. Castaspella brachte mir in der Zeit, wo ich bei ihr bleiben musste, brachte sie mir eine andere Art von lesen und schreiben bei.   
  
Wären ich meine Zeit dort verbrachte, kam eine Königin vorbei. Die Königin von Bright Moon, die die ich angreifen sollte. Ich versteckte mich hinter Castaspella und zittere, schling mein schweif um mein Unterkörper. “ _Guten Morgen Tante Casta! Wer ist den der kleine hinter dir?_ ” - “ _Huntara hat ihn aufgegabelt. Er ist ein Waisenkind von den Hordes Anhänger. Komm zeig dich Rev._ ” Sie weichte von mir weg und ich stand zittern da. “ _Das ist der kleine der uns angreifen wollte!”,_ schrie die Frau und wich etwas weg von mir. Ich umklammerte meine Schweif spitze und schnief auf. “ _E-Es tut mir leid!_ ” Kaum hatte ich es gesagt rannte ich in den Tempel.   
  


___  
  


  
Castaspella seufzte auf und schaute Glimmer an. “ _Er wurde von der Horde Manipuliert, Glimmer. Er ist wie Adora und Catra aufgewachsen, nur könnte man es so ausdrücken das es ihn schlimmer getroffen hat. Der kleine Magicat wurde verzaubert, das Aussehen was wir von ihm sehen ist nicht sein richtiges, auch nahm man ihn mit einen Zauber das Augenlicht. Ich suche verzweifelt eine Möglichkeit ihm zu helfen und vertrauen auf zu bauen!_ ”, zischte die älter Frau, Glimmer an. Glimmer zuckte zusammen und seufzt. Bow tretet neben Glimmer und lächelt sie sanft.   
  
Sie bereden an Ort und stelle die Einzelheiten und waren sich einig ein weg zu finden mir zu helfen. Die glitzernde Frau bemerkte ein plötzlichen ziehen an ihrer Robe und schaute runter. Ihr Tochter Star zog an ihr. Sie war nur ein bis zwei Jahre Jünger als ich. “ _Mama? Darf ich den Jungen aufsuchen… Ich möchte mit ihm Spielen._ ” Sie sah zögern zu ihren Mann. Ihr Mann lächelt und kniet zu ihr runter. “ _Klar kannst du das machen. Vielleicht vertraut er dir mehr als und alten Erwachsenen._ ”   
  
Sie rannte sofort los und die Erwachsenen schauten nach. 

  
“ _Meinst du das ist eine gute Idee, Bow?_ ” - “ _Na klar Glimmer. Sie ist ungefähr in seinem Alter und wird ihn eher erreichen können als wir ihn._ ”   
  
Castaspella schaut beide an. “ _Wisst ihr woran mich Rev manchmal erinnert? Die einzig bekannte Magicat auf diesem Planeten sind registriert und auch deren Kinder. Nur Rev ist nicht registriert. Es wurde auch keins vermisst, noch dazu erinnert mich sein verhalten sehr an Finn’s verhalten…_ “

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Darf ich euch Vorstellen, dass Junge von Catradora? Mara!  
  
May I introduce you to that cub from Catradora? Mara!**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was wird wohl noch auf den kleinen Revali zu kommen?
> 
> Ich wäre um jede offene Meinung glücklich, egal auf welcher Sprache!


	6. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mehr von Oc! Revali und Oc! Star!

**Training**

  
  
  


Als Huntara von ihren Auftrag wieder kam, brachte sie mir bei mit einen Schwert um zu gehen. Auch Körperliches Training machen wir. Sie nahm mich manchmal echt hart ran, was dazu führt das ich für ein oder zwei Tage mich nicht bewegen konnte. Jedoch machte mir das Training spaß und ich fühlte mich befreit. Oft machte Huntara Witze das ich sie an die ‘ _Heldin Adora_ ’ erinnere. Mich erfreut es nicht sehr das ich mit ihr verglichen werde. Auch kam oft Star vorbei, die Tochter von der Königin von Bright Moon. Star erzählt mir oft von der älteren Tochter von den Helden und der nervigen kleinen Tochter. Beide Heldinnen haben die Hordes Anhänger geschlagen und bauen das ehemalige Hordes Gebiet um für ihr Königreich. Soweit ich weiß, hatte Adora ihre lang vermisste Familie gefunden. Ihr Bruder übernahm das Reich der Eltern und sie wollte auf Etheria bleiben. Da wo sie ihr ganzes Leben verbrachte. Auch die Frau der Heldin war oft zu ihren Planeten gereist um dort die Magicat zu helfen.   
  
Ich bat Huntara ihnen nicht von mir zu erzählen. Sie hielt ihr versprechen. Auch als die beiden Mystacor mit ihrer Familie besuchten, reisten wir für eine Tage ab. Es machte mich unwohl zu wissen das sie dort sind. Meine Haare stehen mir zu berge und verspannt mich.   
  
Sie waren damals nett zu mir, jedoch wissen sie vielleicht das Ich ihre Kinder töten sollte.. Ungewollt vermisste ich sehr die zarte Berührung der älteren Magicat und die warme schützende Aura der großen Frau. Beides kommt mir so bekannt und vertraut vor...Als würde ich sie seit der Geburt an kennen.   
  
___   
  
Huntara meldete mich als ihr Knappe an und nahm mich dann offiziell bei Reisen mit. Wir kamen viel um die Welt und ich machte einige Freundschaften. Die Tochter der Prinzessin von Dryl war echt nett zu mir und baute mir ein Gerät womit ich mit meinen Augen nun leichte Umrissen sehen konnte. Es sind zwar schwarze Silhouetten, ein Art Schwarz-Weiß Filter. Aber es machte mich glücklich etwas mehr von der Welt zu sehen.   
  
Die Fahrt zum Wasserreich war die schwerste… Das Schiff schwankte mir eindeutig zu viel und der Kapitän, quatschte mir zu viel von seinen Abenteuer. Wenn ich jemals wieder mein Augenlicht zurück gewinne, werde ich den Typen echt den Mund zu kleben!   
  
Die Prinzessin des Wasserreiches war echt durchwaschen mit den Antworten. Sie nörgelte viel und verlangte von uns das wir einige Diebe in ihren Reich einfangen.   
  
Wir mischten uns unters Volk. Ich tarnte mich als Bettler in einer Ecke um nach etwas Geld zu schnurren. Wären Huntara nicht weit weg in einem Café saß. Es dauerte nicht lange bis einer zu mir ankam und testete ob ich was sehen kann. Er nahm mir das ganze Geld aus der Mütze. Doch bevor er flüchten konnte, war Huntara hinter ihn und nahm ihn fest.   
  
Stolz wuschelt mir Huntara durchs Haar und ich baute mein ganzes Bettler Zeug zusammen. Wir brachten den einen zu den ansässigen Soldaten und nahmen dann die laute der Wochen die restlichen Übeltäter hops.   
  
Wir waren nicht lange dort, bis wir endlich nach Bright Moon kamen. Huntara entließ mich für die Zeit die wir dort waren, damit ich mit Star spielen konnte. In Stars Gegenwart fühle ich mich richtig wie ein Kind in meinem alter. Sie konnte sich genau wie ihre Mutter durch die Gegend teleportieren und brachte mich zu einer älteren Dame. Ihr Name lautet Madam Razz. “ _Oh! Liebes wen hast du mir den da heute vorbei gebracht? Lass mal sehen!_ ” Die älter Dame nahm mein Gesicht in ihre Hände und begutachtet mich. “ _Mein Gott das ich es noch erlebe! Revali! Ich dachte schon du kommst mich gar nicht mehr besuchen._ ” kicherte die Frau und geht in die Küche. “ _Adoras Liebes, dein Sohn Revali ist hier, schau was aus dem kleinen geworden ist!_ ” Erschrocken wich ich kurz zurück und taste nach Star. “ _I-Ich fühle mich unwohl Star…_ ”   
  
Sie brachte mich schnell zurück ins Schloss und berührte vorsichtig meine Hände. _“Rev, weißt du was sie da erwähnt hat? Sie nannte dich Revali, nach dem verstorbenen Sohn von Adora und Catra!_ ” Star war sehr aufgebracht und ich spürte wie ihre Hände zittern. “ _Oh mein Gott, Madam Razz irrt sich nie. D-Du bist das verlorene Kind der beiden Revali!_ ” - “ _H-Hör auf mich so zu nennen! Meine Eltern sind tot, die können niemals meine Mütter sein!_ ” schrei ich zittern und sofort zog ich meine Hände von ihr weg. Ich zog meine Beine an mich und Wickel mein schweif um meine Hüfte. Star schnappte nach Luft. “ _Du machst die gleichen Gesten wie Finn, wenn sie was angestellt hat_ .”   
  
Star merkte das ihre Worte mich immer mehr zum Zittern brachten. Sie ist nun 13 Jahre alt und ich nun 14. Unbeholfen nahm sie mich in ihre Arme und drückte mich an ihr Busen. Leicht zuckte ich von der Berührung zusammen und erröte als mein Blick auf ihr Busen fiel. Fest drückte sie an mich. Summte ein mir bekanntes Lied, dann brach ich komplett unter ihre Umarmung zusammen und weinte. “ _Wieso weine ich?_ ” schrei ich weinen und klammerte mich an Star. Es vergingen Stunden bis ich mich beruhigte. Irgendwann bin ich eingeschlafen in ihre Arme.   
  
Als die Sonnenstrahlen vom nächsten Tag weckten, fand ich mich in einer festen Umarmung von Star wieder. Wir lagen in ihren Bett, zusammen gerollt. Meine Sicht viel auf ihr Gesicht und begutachte ihr schönes leicht Lockiges Haar was in einem Dunklen Rose geschmückt war. Sie hatte extrem lange Wimpern und ein echt kleinen süßen Mund. Sie und Ich kennen uns nun seit 2 Jahren und in den Jahren entbrannte irgendwas in meinem Herzen. Noch verstehe ich nicht was es bedeutet… Vielleicht sollte ich Huntara fragen was das ist. Star bewegte sich murrend neben mir. Ihre Augenlieder schlagen auf und schenke mir ein sanftes lächeln. Sie drückt ihre Stirn an meine und kicherte. “ _Du hast dich echt so sehr ausgeweint dass du eingeschlafen bist, Dummerchen._ ” Ich schmollte sie an und schnurre unbeholfen los. Es war sehr laut und unkontrolliert. Die kleine Prinzessin kicherte los. “ _Wow, das ich echt der lauteste Schnurrer den ich gehört habe! Sag, Rev… Zu gestern, wie viel haben die Hordes Anhänger dir gesagt?_ ”-” _Sie erzählten mir nie viel über meine Familie. Denen hatte mein Aussehen gestört das ich zu sehr meine Mütter ähnlich sah. Bis sie mich verzaubert hatten._ ” Sie kuschelt mit ihre Wange an meine pelzige Wange und seufzte. “ _Nun, ich möchte gern dein wahres Ich sehen Revali… Wenn ich dich so nennen darf. Oh, lass uns draußen im Pool meiner Eltern Baden gehen! Ich frage Papa ob er eine Badehose für uns hat!_ ” Kaum hatte sie das gesagt teleportiert sie sich weg.   
  
Nach dem ich aufgestanden bin und mich umgezogen habe, kam Star wieder ins Zimmer, diesmal aber durch die Tür. Sie grinste breit und hielt mir eine Badehose hin. Verwirrt nahm ich diese Hose entgegen. “ _Von wem ist die?_ ” - “ _Das ist eine alte Hose von Papa. Zieh sie an wir dürfen Baden gehen!_ ” Nach einem kurzem zögern ging ich schnell in das Badezimmer und zog mich dort um. Als ich raus kam fragte ich sie vorsichtig. “ _Habe ich sie richtig herum an?” Sie kicherte und kam mir näher._ “Ja du hast sie richtig herum an. Sie blickte auf mich, ich konnte es spüren. Sie stricht durch mein Fell zwischen meinen Brustkorb. “ _Das sieht fast aus wie das Brandmal von Adora, was sie im Schnitt hat. Du bist es wirklich… Revali, der verlorene Sohn._ ” Ich fasste an die Stelle wo sie mich berührt. Der Gedanke daran, das sie meine Eltern sein sollten machte mich verrückt. Es ist klasse zu wissen wer sie nun sind… Jedoch machte mich der Gedanke kaputt das ich meine eigene Geschwister töten sollte.. Ich nahm ein langen Atemzug und verbinde mich mit Stars Hand. “ _Bitte Star, dieses Geheimnis bleibt unter uns… Ich fühle mich noch nicht soweit sie entgegen zu treten. Erst recht nach dem was ich angestellt habe._ ” Sagte ich zittern und sie drückte meine Hand als Bestätigung.   
  
___   
  
Leider musste Huntara und Ich einige Tage später abreisen. Bevor ich jedoch Stars Zimmer verließ, ging ich laut schnurrend zu ihr und drücke unbeholfen meine Stirn an ihre. “ _Star… Ich kenne dein Aussehen nur durch Erzählungen und durch die wage Darstellung des Gerät von Lynn. Aber wenn ich eines Tages es könnte…_ ” Ich atme tief ein und lächelt schwach. “ _Möchte ich gern dir was sa-_ ” - “ _Gott, Revali! Ich glaube… Ich habe mich in dich verliebt… Es ist mir egal ob du der Sohn von Mamas besten Freunden bist. Bei dir kann ich so anders sein._ ” Sie drückte mich an sich und wir kamen fast unseren Lippen näher. Ich spürte ich leichten Atmen an meine Lippen, bis Huntara rein Platz. Schnell schossen wir auseinander und waren knallrot im Gesicht. Gefühlt konnte man Huntara’s breites grinsen auf ihre Lippen hören. “ _Rev, komm wir müssen los. Prinzessin Netossa und Spinnerella warten auf uns in ihren Reich._ ”Dann hörte ich ihre Schritte entfernen und will ihr folgen. Doch zog etwas an meine Hand und drehte mich um. “ _W-Warte kurz Revali…._ ” Sie gab mir ein schnellen Kuss auf der Wange. Ich lief rot an und fasst an die Stelle. Dann ertönt Huntara’s Stimme die wieder nach mir ruft und rannte dann sofort los zu ihr.   
  
Wären wir weiter reisten, konnte ich mich nicht lange an den Kuss an meiner Wange erinnern. Huntara nahm mein Training wieder auf. Sie wollte dass Ich einer der Soldaten sein soll die Adora und Catra auf ihre nächsten Weltraum reise begleiten soll. Jedoch zögern sie mit der nächsten Mission. Sie wollten ihre nächsten Prinzessin Ball nicht vermasseln und zogen vor erst danach zu verreisen. Der Prinzessin Ball war erst in 2 Jahren, der Ball war was besonderes. Dieser findet alle 10 Jahre statt. Diesmal sogar etwas früher, da die Heldinnen ihr Bereich fertig gebaut hatten und noch einige Sachen zu Regeln hatten. Wären ihre Abreise soll Finn den Thron besteigen bis sie von ihrer Mission zurückkehren sollten. Mara werden sie auf der Reise mitnehmen.   
  
Jedoch bevor ich mir weiter Gedanken machen konnte, schlug mich Huntara aus meinen Tagtraum und schaut mich schnaufend an. “ _Hey! Nicht schlafen, wir sind immer noch beim Training!_ ” Dann schlug sie in mein Magen, so das es mir die Luft zum Atmen nahm. 

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Okay hier ist endlich ein Bild von Star!**

**Okay, here's finally a picture of Star!**

****


	7. Wiedervereinigung

**Wiedervereinigung**

Es sind nun wieder zwei Jahre vergangen. Ich habe viel durch Huntara’s Training gelernt. Früh trat auch mein Stimmbruch ein. Sie war endlich Tiefer geworden und Huntara war echt stolz auf mich. Wären wir durch die Länder zogen, mischte sie sich kaum noch ein. Sondern ließ mich die Arbeit allein erledigen. Mein Gehör- und Geruchssinn sind in die Jahre extrem gut geworden. Auch mein Ortungssystem habe ich perfekt ausgebaut. Ich fühlte mich stolz dabei.  
  
___

Nach gottverdammten 2 Jahren und etlichen Briefen konnte ich auch Star wiedersehen! Noch nie habe ich mich so sehr drauf gefreut dorthin zu reisen. Huntara merkte meine freunde und schnaubte mich lächeln an. “ _Rev, Casta und Königin Glimmer haben eine Überraschung für dich._ ” - “ _Eine Überraschung? Ich bin doch nur ein Knappe, ein Bürger niedrigem Range, Huntara._ ” Sie lachte auf und klopft auf meinem Rücken. “ _Kätzchen! Du bist der Freund der Prinzessin Star! Na klar bedeutest du denen etwas!_ ” Als es mir wieder einfiel lief ich scharlachrot an. Star und Ich sind nun 2 Jahre zusammen, vor gut einem Jahr hat sie es ihre Eltern erzählt. Sie meinte dass beide am Anfang überrascht waren. Jedoch haben sie sich für uns gefreut.

___

Da waren wir nun. Schweigsam stand ich vor den Treppen des Schlosses. Huntara klopft diesmal sachte auf mein Rücken und führte mich hoch. Doch bevor wir die Tür aufmachen konnte, ries Star die Tür auf und stürmte zu mir. “ _Rev! Endlich bist du wieder hier!_ ” Sie drückte mich fest an ihr. Ich bin von unseren letzten Treffen extrem in die Höhe geschossen. Nun ich bin nun knapp 1,70m(5’7) groß und Star ist gerade mal 1,55m(5’1) groß. Star vergrub sich in mein pelzigen Brustkorb und atmet mich regelrecht ein. _“Ich habe dich auch vermisst Star._ ” Sagte ich sanft und streichelte ihr sanft mit meinen Krallenfingern über ihr Rücken. Ein lautes rumpeln kam aus meinen Brustkorb und ich vergaß alles um mich herum. Bis Königin Glimmer räuspern sich einmischte. “ _Meine Liebe Tochter, darf ich den werten Knappen entführen damit er seine Belohnung kriegt?_ ” Star nickte und wisch von mir. Sofort vermisste ich die Wärme von ihr, sowie auch ihre Berührung.  
  
Ich bemerkte eine zarte Berührung auf meine linke Schulter und schaute sofort hin. An dem Geruch erinnere ich mich, “ _Casta!_ “ Castaspella kicherte und streichelt mir hinterm Ohr. “ _Folg uns Rev, wir haben was ganz tolles für dich._ ” Star umklammerte fest meine Hand und führte mich in einem Raum.  
  
Castaspella stand mir gegenüber, hinter mir war Königin Glimmer. Ich kann ihr nervösen Atme hören. “ _Was geht hier vor?..._ ” - “ _Das wirst du gleich erfahren, Rev._ ” Sagte Star neben mir. Sie musste sich von mir entfernt, für den Zauber den sie nun bei mir anwandten. Ich schrei auf, mein Körper brannte höllisch. Meine Augen Pulsierten, fest krallte ich mich mit meinen Krallen in meinen Schoß. Durch mein Schmerzes Kampf konnte ich hören wie Star schrie das ich schmerzen habe und die aufhören sollen.  
  
Dann nach gut 5 Minuten war alles vorbei. Erschöpft saß ich da, hechelte und war schweiß gebadet. Glimmer aber auch Huntara hielten den Atmen an. Ich öffnete meine Augen und sah verschwommen alles um mich herum. Sofort schoß ich schwanken vom Stuhl hoch und sah mich um. “ _I-Ich kann sehen!_ ” Sofort schaute ich auf meine Hände runter und sah meine gestreiften Bereiche und die hell bräunlich gefärbten stellen. Das Fail Safe Symbol auf meine Brust leuchtet leicht auf und sah zu Star. “ _S-Star bist du es? Oh mein Gott… OH MEIN GOTT!_ ” Ich hebe sie hoch und drehe mich mit ihr in Kreis. “ _Du siehst noch hübscher aus als ich es mir vorgestellt habe!”_  
  
Glimmer packte mich an mein Unterarm und zog mich runter. “ _Er hat Gelbe Augen, mit ein Schimmer hellblau. Die hellbraunen Stellen erinnre mich an Catra und dieses Blonde Haar würde ich wieder erkennen! D-Du bist Revali, den… Den wir seit 16 Jahren als Tot geglaubt haben!_ ” Ich sah wie Glimmers Lippen zittern und in ihre Augen tränen schossen. Star umklammert mich und sah mich lächelnd an.  
  
Bow kam mit Micah dazu und zuckte bei meinen Anblick zusammen. “ _W-Wow er ist echt Catra und Adoras aus dem Gesicht geschnitten… D-Das sollten wir sofort die beiden erzählen?!_ ” - “ _Nein! Keiner erzählt es ihnen… Bitte, ich möchte es selbst tun_.” Sofort unterbrach ich Bows Eifer und zog das Pad weg. Fest umklammert die Prinzessin meine Hand und erhob für mich das Wort. “ _Wir wussten es schon seit 2 Jahren Mam, Dad… Opa… Jedoch wollte es Revali es ihnen zum Prinzessinnen Ball den beiden erzählen._ ” Micah nickte zu stimmen und erklärte das er die Idee gut fand. Es sei meine Aufgabe ihnen es zu sagen.  
  
Star und Ich hatten auch eine Idee wie wir es anstellen wollen. Lonnie, die an den Tag der Geleitschutz ist und ich persönlich gut befreundet bin, hilft uns dabei. Sie Ruft an den Tag die ganzen Gästen auf. 

Königin Glimmer hatte sogar ein Anzug, passend zu Stars Kleid anfertigen lassen. Je näher die Tage zum Prinzessin Ball kamen, desto nervöser wurde ich. Ich war Star Plus an den Abend. Auch wenn es ein Prinzessinnen Ball war, kamen König und Königin mit.

___

Dann kam der Tag. Star Mutter teleportiert uns alle nach Half Moon. Wir betraten den Saal und alle Leute hielten ihren Atem an. Es war eine recht lange Schlange bis zu Königin Adora und Catra. Bow Signalisierte uns, dass wir uns schonmal erkundigen sollen bevor wir dran kamen. Star führte mich herum, stolz hielte Ich ihre Hand und schaute mich um. Ein Blonder Magicat beobachtet mich von weiten. Neben ihr stand ein Mädchen mit weißen lockigen Haar, was mit kleinen Blümchen bestückt war. Ihr schweif war das einen Scorpiones. Sie müsste wohl die Tochter von Königin Scorpia und Perfuma zu sein. Beide schauten mich an und der Blick vom blonden Magicat wurde finster. Ich zog zärtlich an Stars Hand und schaut sie an. “ _Ich glaube die da da drüben kann mich nicht leiden, Star…_ ” - “ _Das ist Finn, deine Zwillingsschwester Revali!_ ” Sie kicherte und ich schaute perplex zu ihr. Der blick vom anderen Magicat sah nun verwirrt aus.  
  
___

“ _Finn! Schau mal, Star’s Plus für diesen Abend ist ein Magicat! Ich habe ihn nie zuvor gesehen…_ ”, sagte Flora. Sie schubste an Finn’s Schulter und zeigt mit ihrer Stachelspitze hin. Der blond gefärbte Magicat schaut hin und verengt die Augen. “ _So ein Magicat habe ich noch nie hier gesehen, Flora._ ”, sagte sie knurren und wedelt wütend mit den schweif. Flora’s Augen glitzern freudig. Sie kicherte und seufzt freudig. “ _Sie sehen beide so Atemberaubend aus. Star schaut ihn so verliebt an. Denkst du das, dass ihr Freund ist den sie immer uns erzählt hat?_ ” - “ _Meinte sie nicht das Er blind sei? Es sieht mir nicht danach aus._ ”, schnaubte Finn knurrend und verschränkt die Arme.  
  
Lonnie’s Stimme ertönt etwas lauter das Finn’s Ohren davon aufzucken. Sie schaut zu ihr hoch. “ _Als nächstes ist Königin Glimmer mit ihren Gemahl König Bow von Bright Moon. Mit dabei ist Prinzessin Star von Bright Moon, ihre Begleitung ist.._ ” Lonnie holt kurz Luft und grinste zu Revali.  
  
___  
  
Ich trat langsam mit Star hoch. Dann begann Lonnie weiter. “ _Ihr Plus für diesen Ball ist Prinz Revali von Half Moon._ “ Alle Leuten klatschen freudig mit ihren Händen. Bis plötzlich alle verstummen und eine Aufruhr existiert. Adora und Catra schossen von ihren Thron hoch und schauten geschockt zu Mir. Sanft lächle ich beide an und verbeuge mich. “ _Nennt euch nach 16 Jahren endlich kennen zu lernen… Mam…. Mom…_ ” Ich traute mir nicht mein Blick zu erheben. Tränen liefen mir die Wange runter. Königin Glimmer zog mich leicht an ihr. Sie nickte Adora und Catra zu. Catra schlurzt auf und rannte zu mir und nahm mich in ihre Arme. Fest umklammerte ich sie und schnurrte laut los. “ _M-Mam…. Ich habe schon immer gewollt euch kennen zu lernen…_ ” - “ _Dieser Geruch, du bist der kleine Magicat von damals… Oh Gott, hätte ich damals nur gewusst das du mein Baby bist…!_ ” Adora stoß dazu und drückte mich fest an sie.  
  
Nach dem 10 Minuten vergangen sind, klatschen die Gäste. Stolz drückte Adora Revali an sich und ruft auf. “ _Mein lang Totgeglaubter Sohn kam heute zu uns zurück. Darf ich euch vorstellen. Zwillingsbruder von Finn und mit Erbe des Reiches. Revali von Half Moon!_ “ Ein grinsen war in mein Gesicht, Finn die vorhin noch in einer Ecke stand, stand am Treppenende und sah mich geschockt an. Sie rannte schnell hoch und umarmte mich fest. Auch Mara kam hervor und umarmt mich. Fest drückte ich alle an mich. Bow erhebt das räuspern seine Stimme. “ _Er ist nicht nur der Erbe von Half Moon, geschätzte Adora. Er ist der Verlobte von Star von Bright Moon._ ” Geschockt lösen sich alle von mir und Star kam mir näher. Sie legt ein Arm um meine Hüfte, während ich mein Schweif um sie wickelte. Ein lautes unbeholfenes Schnurren ertönt aus die tiefen meines Brustkorbs. Ich habe eine Tage vor den Ball ein Antrag gemacht, keiner außer Stars Familie wusste davon.  
  
Stolz Klopfte sachte Finn mir auf den Rücken und grinste breit. Catra und Adora schauten mich auch Stolz an. Catra wuschelt mir durchs Haar. “ _Mam! Ich habe sie mir extra für heute gerichtet!_ ” - “ _Ach mit den Styl siehst du genau so streng aus wie deine Mutter._ ” kichert sie und streichelt meine Wange. Die Feier ging dann auf voller fahrt weiter. Nach langem lerne ich die Königinnen endlich kennen. Sie danken mir noch immer für die Aufgaben die ich mit Huntara erledigt hatte.  
  
Diese Nacht verbrachte ich zusammen mit Star und ihre Eltern in Half Moon. Ich erzählte meinen Eltern alles was in den 16 Jahren geschehen ist. Meine Mam ließ mich nicht mehr los und schnurrte sich unter mein Kinn ein. Wir wickelten unsere schweife zusammen und sprachen unter uns.  
  
Endlich bin ich zuhause.  
  
___  
  


Der Hordes Anhänger Anführer knurrte in seinem versteckt. “ _Wir haben in die letzten Jahre so viele Anhänger verloren und unser wichtiges Objekt ist zurück zu seinen Eltern gekrochen._ ” Er schlägt auf den Tisch und kratzt sich am Kinn.  
 **_  
_** **_“Es ist noch nicht vorbei!”_ **

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ **

**_Princess Prom Scene/Szene_ **

  
Vielen dank an [Sab_Keyblader96](https://twitter.com/SKeyblader96) für dieses tolle Bild!

Many thanks to [Sab_Keyblader96](https://twitter.com/SKeyblader96) for this great picture!

**__ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich bin über jedes Kudo oder Kommentar sehr dankbar!


	8. Familie

**Familie**

**  
  
  
**

Nach dem Prinzessinnen Ball ging ich mit der Familie von Star und mit meinen Eltern in einem Karmin Raum. Nun ist der Zauber offiziell weg. Mein Fell hat nun die Farbe wie das von Finn und meine Fellflecken sehen das von Mam, Catra, ähnlich. Auch die streifen in meinen Gesicht sind wie ihre. Zum glück blieb mein Blondes Haar, damit fühle ich meiner Mom, Adora, noch gebunden. Ich saß am Fußende der Couch und zwischen meinen Beinen lag Star, die mit ihren Rücken auf mein Oberkörper ruht. Auf der Couch hinter mir saßen meine Mütter und beide fassten mir durchs Haar oder kraulen hinter meinen Ohren.    
  
“ _ Wieso haben sie dir das angetan, Revali? _ ” Catra schaute mir in die Augen, als ich zu ihr aufblickte. “ _ Nun, sie haben mir immer erzählt das ich meiner Magicat Mutter zu ähnlich sah und als Kind Charakterlich euch zu ähnlich war. Aber im einen Satz sagten sie auch, das diese Verräter zum glück tot sind. Ich war wurde immer für die Taten bestraft, die ihr damals in der Horde angerichtet habt.  _ “ Adora und Catra hörten auf mich zu kraulen und ich merkte wie ihre Hände zitterten. “ _ Die haben dich glauben lassen wir wären Tot? _ ” - “ _ Nun es ist das gleiche wie ich 16 Jahre lang gedacht hattet ich wäre Tot… _ ” Sofort schaute ich weg und vergrub mein Gesicht in Star’s Nacken. Star streichelt sofort sachte meine Arme, die um sie geschlungen sind. Sie summte das Lied, was sie damals von Adora gelernt hatte. Es entspannte mich und finge an laut zu schnurren. Meine große Mutter beugte sich vor und sah uns erstaunt an. “ _ Du kennst das Lied noch Revali? _ ” Ich schaute sie verwirrt an und legte mein Kinn aufs Star’s Kopf. Melog kam zu mir und miaute mich schrill an. ‘ **_Sie hat es oft dir und Finn vorgesungen wo ihr in Catra’s Bauch wart!_ ** ’ - “ _ Echt? Stimmt das was Melog gesagt hat? _ ” Erstaunt schaue ich zu meine beiden Mütter hoch. Catra kicherte und nickte, Mom schaut nur verwirrt und grummelt vor sich hin. Es scheint wohl als könnte sie Melog nicht verstehen. Der Golem hüpfte hoch zu Finn, die auf ein Sessel neben uns saß. Sie nickt auch und kraulte Melog. Star summt weiter und spielt mit meiner Schweif Spitze.    
  
Wir erzählten den ganzen Abend lang noch Geschichten. Ich erfuhr, dass einige Magicat zurück ins Reich kommen und das man den Runenstein von Catras alten Reich gefunden hatte und reaktiviert hatte. Mam besitzt nun wie alle anderen Prinzessinnen eine Kraft, sie wusste aber noch nicht wem sie die vermachen würde. Mara war die Erbin von She-Ra, ich bin der Verlobte von Star und werde mit ihr Bright Moon wohl übernehmen müssen. Finn war mit Flora zusammen, jedoch besitzt Sie im Gegensatz zu Mara und mir keine Kräfte. Mom will das wir beide schauen sollten ob der Runenstein uns annimmt.    
  
Aber zu meiner Überraschung erfuhr ich an den Tag noch etwas.    
  
“ _ Nun, da wir Großteil hier alle zusammen getroffen sind. Catra ist … _ ” Mom räuspert sich und legt ihre Hand auf Catra's Bauch. “ _ Wir erwarten nochmal Nachwuchs. _ ” Glimmer und Bow standen sofort ,mit Scorpia sowie Perfuma sofort auf, und Gratulieren beide. Finn und ich schauten nur überrascht hoch. Auch Mara war überrascht und freut sich, das sie ein Geschwisterchen kriegt. 

___

Star’s Eltern verreisten zwei Tage später wieder zurück zu Bright Moon. Sie blieb jedoch bei mir in Half Moon. Zusammen erkunden wir das Reich, hier liefen viele Magicats herum. Jedoch nicht zu Magicats, auch einige anderen Völker haben sich hier angesiedelt. Die Stadt um das Schloss herum war sehr belebt und die Bewohner gaben mir viele Gaben. Viele sagten das sie glücklich sind das ich Leben und zurück ins Reich gekommen bin. Auch wünschten sie mir und Star alles gute für unsere Zukunft.    
  
Nachdem wir mit den ganzen Geschenken, zurück ins Schloss kamen, begrüßte uns gleich Mam. “ _ Na ihr beiden wie war der Ausflug?” -  _ “ _ Die Stadt ist echt wunderschön Königin Catra. _ ”, sagte Star und lächelt freudig. Catra kicherte und winkt mit der rechten Hand. “ _ Keine Formalitäten Star, hier bist du ein normales Kind und noch dazu bis du die Verlobte meines Sohnes. _ ” Kurz erstarrte Star und errötet leicht. Sie rieb sich nervös den Nacken und nickte. Die Magicat Königin führte uns in den Garten und dreht sich dann zu uns um. “ _ Was liegt dir auf den Herzen Revali? Ich kann an deiner Mimik und dein Schweif erkennen das dich was bedrückt. _ ” Ich zuckte zusammen und schaute sie an. “ _ Mam… Ich habe von den Vorfall damals gehört. Was mit Angella passiert ist und… _ ” Ich biss mir stark auf die Unterlippe, sah wie Star und Catra mich mit großen Augen anschauen. “ _ Die Hordes Anhänger haben Entraptas alte Daten durch geschaut. Sie haben sie zwar weggeschmissen. Jedoch weiß ich eine Möglichkeit Angella wieder zurück zu holen. Der Sohn von Entrapta ist eingeweiht. Königin Glimmer weiß nichts davon. Ich wollte es dir sagen, da ich denke das du alles versuchen willst das geschehen wieder gut zu machen. Jedoch… _ ” mein Blick wurde ernster und ich schaue meine Mutter in die Augen. “ _ Wäre es zu gefährlich für dich und mein Geschwisterchen, in den Augenblick. _ “    
  
Catra schluckte schwer und fast an ihren Bauch. “ _ Es könnte nicht noch einige Monate warten oder? _ ” - “ _ Mam! Selbst wenn würde es dir vielleicht das Leben kosten! Ich werde nach dem Runenstein Prüfung, zur Dryl reisen und alleine das Portal bestreiten. Wenn würde ich als einziges Melog mitnehmen. Sie wäre mein Rückfahrkarte. _ ” Star packt mich an die Arme sowie die ältere Magicat Königin. Beide schrien “ _ NEIN! _ ” Star fuhr fort. “ _ I-Ich möchte dich nicht verlieren Revali!.. _ ” Sie entfernte sich von mir und tränen liefen ihre Wange runter. Catra zieht sie zu sich und streichelt Star. “ _ Rev, wir haben uns doch gerade erst wieder getroffen… Ich könnte nicht vereinbaren dich nun endgültig zu verlieren… _ ” - “ _ Ich bin der Sohn von den zwei mächtigsten Helden. Mir wird schon nichts passieren! _ ” sagte ich breit grinsend, wären mir selbst tränen runter liefen. Sofort umarmte ich beide fest und so verharrten wir einige Stille Minuten.    
  
Star ließ an den Tag meine Hand nicht mehr los. Mam war recht still und wechselte kaum ein Wort mit mir. Mom merkte dass was nicht stimmte, sie sagte jedoch nichts. 

___

Nun war der Tag gekommen wo Finn und Revali zum Runenstein mussten. Adora war stolz auf beide, sie hatte sich nicht vorgestellt gehabt das der Tag kommen würde. Sie hätte sich nie vorgestellt dass Revali, ihr einziger Sohn, leben würde. Er ist für sie besonders, er wird vermutlich der einzige Sohn von ihr und Catra leiben. Seine Entstehung war unerwartet und doch haben sie ihn damals gewollt. Gern hätte Sie und Catra ihn aufwachsen gesehen und ihm die Liebe gegeben die er die Jahre nicht bekam. Doch das können sie jetzt tun. Noch nie war sie so glücklich, abgesehen von der Hochzeit mit Catra, das errichten des Reiches oder die Erkenntnis vor 26 Jahren das Catra mit Finn schwanger war. Durch die Macht des Herzen von Etheria, wo Catra selbst ein Anteil abbekam, waren sie wie Glimmer… Unsterblich, auch ihre Kinder werden es sein. So hoffte sie es sehr. Adora und Catra könnten nicht verkraften wenn sie eins ihrer Kinder sterben sehen würden.

Beide Jungen Magicat’s berührten den Stein und schlossen ihre Augen. Die Energie des Runenstein umgab beide. Das Symbol auf Revali’s Brust leuchtet auf, Adora sah zum ersten mal das Er das gleiche Symbol wie sie trug. Das Symbol vom Herzen Etheria’s.    
  
Als erstes war Finn fertig, der Runenstein gab Sie frei und Finn kam zu ihren Eltern. Der Runenstein akzeptierte Finn und gab ihr ein Teil ihrer Kraft. Doch Revali, Er war noch immer nicht fertig.    
  
Aus dem nichts kam Melog angelaufen und rannte auf Revali zu. Der Runenstein gab ihn Frei. Seine Goldenen Augen leuchten auf, der Stein hat auch ihn akzeptiert. Doch bevor Adora oder Finn ihn erreichten verschwand er mit Melog. “ _ Revali! Du hast versprochen wir gehen zusammen! _ ” Star schrie und schaut sie um. Sie war wütend auf Revali und zitterte mit ihren Händen.    
  
Dann berührte ihre Hand sanft etwas und sie spürte leicht ein Kuss auf ihre Lippe. “ _ Ich kann dich damit nicht hineinziehen Star. Es tut mir leid, es ist meine Bestimmung… Ich liebe dich. _ ” das war das letzte was Revali sagte und verschwand.    
  
Die große Blondine sah verwirrt zu ihrer Frau und Star. “ _ Was zur Hölle ist los?! _ ” - “ _ Revali wusste in weg wie man Angella zurück holt… Es könnte das Leben kostet, so übernimmt er meinem Platz… _ ” Die Magicat Königin zitterte und streichelt sanft ihren Bauch. “ _ Er tut es für uns… Er will unseren Fehler denn wir gemacht hatten ausbügeln… Gott Adora, ich könnte mir nie verzeihen wenn wir neben Angella auch unseren einzigen Sohn endgültig verlieren… _ ” Adora nickt zustimmend und küsst Catra, sie kniete sich kurz nieder und küsst auch den Bauch ihrer Frau. “ _ Catra, ich werde Revali folgen, sag mir wohin Er geht. _ ” - “ _ Schwiegermutter Adora, ich weiß wohin Er will, ich kann dich dahin Teleportieren! _ ” Star stand ernst und mit tränen übersehen da. Adora verstand ihr Kummer und nahm ihr Angebot an.   
  
___

Informanten die sich unter das Getümmel vor dem Runenstein gemischt haben, informierten den Hordes Anhänger Anführer gleich am Abend über die Abreise von Revali und Königin Adora.    
  
“ _ Gut gemacht meine Untertanen, nun können wir die zweite Welle starten. Ohne ihre Geliebte wird die räudige Katze ein geringes Problem sein. Erst recht wenn sie tragend ist. _ ” Das Reptil lachte und grinste breit, er geht zu der Karte auf den Tisch. “  _ Ruft die Truppen zusammen, wir verlassen das versteck noch heute Nacht! _ ”

  
Er dreht sich zum Gemälde von Horde Prime um und grinste breit. “ _ Die Rache wird kommen! _ ” ****


	9. Angella

**Angella**

  
  


Ich stand neben Zeal, der älteste Sohn von Entrapta. Er ist ebenfalls ein begnadeter Technik Nerd wie seine Eltern. Er bereitet mir die Maschine vor um den Portal zu öffnen. “ _ Also mit den Berechnungen von meinen Eltern und von mir, solltest du eine 100%ige Erfolgschance haben, Prinz Revali. _ ” - “ _ Ach komm Zeal, du weißt wie ich die Anrede hasse, aber danke euch. Werde auch Ich Erfolg haben bei der Rückkehr? _ ” Zeal wurde stumm und Tippte auf der Tastatur herum. “ _ Du hättest ohne Melog eine  _ **_2%_ ** _ Chance, mit Melog liegt sie bei  _ **_34,87%_ ** _ … Du könntest da drin gefangen bleiben oder Sterben. _ ” Stolz lächle Ich ihn an und lege meine Hand auf seine Schulter. “ _ Das reicht mir und wenn ich dort bleiben oder Sterbe, war es Wert. Ich danke dir, Zeal. _ ” Sofort drehte ich mich um, als ich mir bekanntes Geräusch höre. 

___

  
  


Da kamen sie an, Adora zusammen mit Star. Die große Blondine sah ihren Sohn sehr ernst an. “ _ Du kannst nicht einfach so den Helden spielen und unsere Fehler damit begleichen! _ ” - “ _ Aber ihr beiden seid in eurer Vergangenheit nicht besser gewesen! Ich weiß, dass Ich Ursprünglich aus einem anderen Planeten kam und vom Prinzip her nicht euer richtiger Sohn bin… Also, wird da keine Lücke geben. _ ” 

Dann ertönt ein lautes klatschen die Werkstatt. Zeal stand erschrocken auf, Adora schaute Perplex und voller Wut zu Revali und sah zu Star. Sie stand zittern vor Revali, hält ihre Hand und schlurzt laut.

“ _ Oh doch da wird es eine Lücke geben! Nämlich in unser aller Herzen! Vor Jahren hat Entrapta ein Test in meinen Namen machen lassen. Du bist zu  _ **_100%_ ** _ das Kind der beiden! Du bist mein Freund! I-Ich dachte, du liebst mich… Aber da habe ich mich wohl getäuscht. _ ” Sie drückte ihre Hand, mit der sie ihn eine Ohrfeige verpasst hatte, an sich und schlurzt. Revali streckt seine Hand nach ihr aus.

“ _ S-Star… I-Ich… _ ” - “ **_F-Fass mich nicht an!_ ** _ Verschwinde doch und spiele den Helden! _ ” Star schrie ihn an und verstand in einer Glitzerwolke.   
  
Erstarrt und mit einer leichten leere in seinen Augen stand Revali da. In seinem ganzen Plan, hatte er Stars Gefühle vergessen. Er viel auf die Knie und umklammert sich selbst. “ _ Star… _ ” Die große Blondine seufzt nur und Kniet zu ihren Sohn nieder. Sanft drückt sie ihn an sich und streichelt ihn. “ _ Du kannst das Reparieren wenn wir beide Angella zurückgeholt haben, okay? _ ” Der männliche Magicat nickt nur und stand stumm auf.   
  
  


___

  
  
Star hat sich zurück nach Half Moon teleportiert und lag im Bett von ihr und Revali. Wimmern drückt sie Revali’s Kissen an sich und atmet sein Geruch ein. “ _ D-Du bist so ein Idiot… _ ” Finn kam ins Zimmer rein und schaut verwirrt Star an. “ _ Was machst du schon hier, solltest du nicht Mom und Rev helfen? _ ” Sie sagte nichts und dreht sich von Ihr weg. Der Magicat seufzt und setzt sich zu Star ans Bett. Sie streichelt ihr auf die Schulter. “ _ Ich gehe runter zu Mam… Wenn was ist du weißt wo du uns finden kannst. _ ” Finn stand wieder auf und geht aus dem Zimmer heraus. 

Irgendwann ist Star eingeschlafen und wach dann nach 35 Minuten wieder auf als ein Beben den Planten erschüttert. Sowie ertönten schreie draußen. Star rannte zum Fenster und schaute raus. Das Reich wurde angegriffen, schnell ging sie runter um zu schauen wie es Finn und Catra ging. Doch Finn lag verletzt auf den Boden, sie ging zu ihr und hebt sich sachte hoch. “ _ Wo ist Mara und Catra, Finn? _ ” - “ _ S-Sie haben sie mitgenommen, halte sie auf! _ ” Schrei Finn husten. Sie teleportiert Finn in deren Zimmer und machte sich dann zu Bright Moon um das geschehen zu erklären.   
  
  
___ 

  
  


Währenddessen ging Adora und Revali durch das Portal, zusammen mit Melog. Unerwartet jault Melog auf und wurde recht nervös. Adora schaut besorgt zu Melog, sie weiß genau dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt. Doch sie kann einfach nicht zurück, sie kann ihr Sohn nicht hier lassen.    
  
Sie gingen durch den leeren Weißen Raum. Dieser Raum ist Geräuschlos und weit. Beide liefen eine gute Stunde in dieser leere herum. Bis sie plötzlich ein Gelächter hören und beide zuckten zusammen. Adora verwandelt sich sofort in She-Ra, Revali zückt sein lang Dolch, den er von Star bekam. Rücken an Rücken gingen beide weiter durch die Gegend, bis sie auf eine leicht geänderte Illusion treffen. Dort war Angella, sie saß auf den Boden und freute sich das Glimmer ihre ersten Schritte macht. Glimmer’s Hände, hielt Micah.   
  
She-Ra hielt den Atem an und schaut erstaunt zu Angella. Leise doch noch gut hörbar erhebt sie ihre Stimme. “ _ A-Angella, bist du das? _ ” Sofort schlug der Kopf zu ihrem Blickfeld und sie macht große Augen. Langsam stand die Frau auf und ging auf beiden zu. Sie breitet ihre großen Flügel aus und umarmte She-Ra fest, drückte sie dabei fest an sich. “ _ Adora! Bist du es wirklich?! _ ” - “ _ Oh Gott Angella! Dir geht es wirklich gut? _ ” Die große 2 Meter Blondine verwandelt sich zurück in ihrer ursprünglichen Form. Behutsam tastet sie Angella’s Gesicht ab. Ein freudiges schlurzen entkam ihrem Halse und lächelt sie sanft an. “ _ Glimmer wird so glücklich sein das du lebst und Micah erst! _ ” Die große Frau erstarrt und schaut Adora mit großen Augen an. Revali erhebt seine Hand und lächelt. “ _ Ja, Micah lebt einige Wochen nach ihren ernannten Tod, fand meine Mom sowie Bow und Entrapta König Micah auf Beast Island. Ach und… Hey, ich bin Revali Sohn von Adora und Catra von Half Moon. _ ” Er rieb nervös seinen Nacken und wurde dann in der Umarmung hineingezogen.    
  
Nach dem sie alles erklärt hatten schaute Revali seine Mutter nickend an. “ _ Nun, es heißt wohl wir kommen endlich nach hause. Freuen sie sich Königin Angella? _ ” Angella nickte freudig und streichelt Melog.    
  
Gerade als sie sich bereit machen wollte, ertönte eine Schiefe Blecherne Stimme. “ **_HeY aDoRa~_ ** ” Sofort schoss Adoras Kopf dahin und macht große Augen. Revali stürzt sich auf die Kopie ihrer Mutter und schrie zu Adora. “ _ Mom! Geh sofort mit Angella, das Portal bleibt nicht lange offen! _ ” Die große Blondine stand erfroren da. Sie schüttelt energisch den Kopf und sagte heiser zu ihm. “ _ I-Ich kann dich nicht hier lassen Revali, ich habe Catra versprochen dich nachhause zu bringen! _ ” - “ _ So lange ich dieses Symbol trage, werde ich immer nachhause finden. Versprochen! _ ” Er fasst sich an sein Brustkorb wo das Failsafe Symbol aufleuchtet. Angella zog Adora an die Hand und zusammen mit Melog verschwinden sie.    
  
___

  
  
Adora kam mit Melog und Angella durch das Portal. Sie tauchten zusammen in Half Moon auf. Erschrocken vom Anblick wie das Schloss aussah, rannte Adora los und fandet Glimmer und Bow kämpfend vor ihrem Schloss. Star drückte schützend Catra an sich, die schwer verletzt war. Mara war gefesselt in den Armen ihrer Gegner. “ _ Zu ehren von Horde Prime! _ ” Schrie der Hybrid und grinste breit. Ohne zu denken sprang von Angella von ihren Platz auf und stürzte mit gespreizten Flügel auf ihn zu. LAut hört man Glimmer aufatmen und Angella’s Namen brüllen.    
  
Die ehemalige Königin tat alles und ihr gelang Mara zurück zu erlangen. Fest drückt sie das kleinen Kätzchen an sich und Flog zurück. Adora sprang verwandelt als She-Ra auf sie zu und verscheuchte die Hordes Anhänger.   
  
Die große Blondine verwandelt sich zurück und rannte auf ihrer Frau zu. Weinend und japsend schaute das Magicat an. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus zu der Blondine, sofort zog sie daran und drückt sie fest an der Brust. Zusammen mit She-Ra’s Heilende Kraft, verheilt sie die Wunden von Catra. Star schaute traurig zu beiden. “ _ Es tut mir leid Königin Adora… I-Ich konnte das ungeborene nicht retten… _ ” Adora riss die Augen weit auf und beißt sich auf die Lippen. Fester drückte sie ihre Frau an sich. Die Brünette vergrub still ihr Gesicht im Nacken, bis sie heiser zu ihr ins Ohr sprach. “  _ ‘Dora…. Ich konnte es nicht beschützen…. _ ”   
  
Ein lautes brummen ertönt, Darla landete vor der Truppe und Zeal sprang heraus. “ _ Königin Adora! Sie haben hierher geschafft! Sie haben Königin Angella dabei… W-Warte! Wo ist Revali?! _ ” Angella war in einer festen Umarmung von Bow und Glimmer verwickelt. “ _ Er blieb dort, die Portal Version von Catra kam uns dazwischen…. _ ” In Adora’s Armen zuckte Catra und sie drückte ihre Frau weg. “ _ I-Ihr seid ohne Revali zurückgekehrt?! _ ” Die große Blondine nickte und schaute traurig. “ _ Ja… Zu unser aller wohl… _ ”   
  
Finn kam mit Star dazu und hörte das ganze letzte Gespräch zu. Laut schrie Star auf und weinte, Finn nahm sie sofort in die Arme. Glimmer folge darauf und streichelt sie. Der jüngere Magicat schaut zu seinen Eltern. “ _ A-Also habe ich heute zwei Geschwister verloren? Nicht nur mein Seelenverwandten auch mein kleines Geschwisterchen?! _ ” Sie ballte die Fäuste zusammen und schaut erniedrigt zu Boden. Zeal war still auf sein Platz, auch Hordak und Entrapta waren recht still.   
  


Dann ertönte ein lachen.

“ _ Wer ist da?! _ ” Schrie Adora und stand auf von ihrem Platz.


	10. Doppelgänger Teil 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kapitel sind etwas länger. 
> 
> Neben bei habe ich auf Twitter eine kleine Umfrage am laufen.

**Doppelgänger Teil 1**

  
  
  
  


Bevor alles geschah… 

Catra lag gefesselt an einer Wand und zittert ängstlich. Schützen zog sie ihre Beine an ihren Bauch und starrt den Reptilien Hybrid an. " _ Was schaust du den so Königin Catra, oder sollte ich sagen Force Captain Catra? _ " Er schaute zu ihr grinsen. " _ Damals hast du mir die Hölle heiß gemacht als du unser Force Captain warst und plötzlich spielst du die Liebende Ehefrau, sowie glückliche Familie. Doch das ist nun vorbei! _ " Schnell zückte er ein Dolch und ging auf Catra zu. Die brünette lehnt ihre Ohren eng an sich und schüttelt mit dem Kopf. Sie dachte nur noch daran das er ihr Ungeborenes in Ruhe lässt. 

Grob packte er ihre Beine und stellt sich auf die, so das Sie die nicht mehr bewegen kann. Mit einem Ruck drückte er ohne zu zögern den Dolch in Catra Bauch. Sie wiederum schrie mit verbundenen Mund und weinte. Der Reptilien Hybrid Schnitt langsam den Bauch etwas auf und steckte seine Hand in ihr, zog ein kleinen Fötus heraus. Wimmert schaute das Magicat den Fötus an, ihre Augen werden langsam Blass und Tränen liefen aus ihr. Dann stößt Mara mit Star in den Zelt und sehen geschockt zu den Reptil. Mara griff sofort den Reptil an und Star teleportiert Catra weg. Castaspella sorgte sich sofort um Catra. Besorgt sah sie die brünette an. " _ Es tut mir so leid für dich Catra.. _ " Nochmal bricht Catra in Tränen aus. 

____

  
  


In der Gegenwart. 

Adora drückt Catra an sich und schaute sich um. " _ Igitt, sind wir später wirklich ein Verliebtes Paar? _ " aus dem Rauch ertönte die Stimme. Sie klingt verzerrt und vertraut. " _ Scheint wohl so, hätte ich nicht gedacht. _ " - " _ Zeigt euch verdammt nochmal! _ " schrie Glimmer und stand vor Adora und Catra mit Bow. Schon wieder kichern die Stimmen und der Rauch verzieht sich.

Die Gruppe hielt den Atem an. Dort vor ihnen stand die Korrupte Version von Catra und She-Ra vor ihnen. Auf der Schulter von der Infizierten She-Ra lag Revali. Schwer Blutend und rührte sich nicht mehr. 

" _ Revali! Was habt ihr meinem Sohn angetan?! _ " Schrie Adora und knurrte Wütend. Die Korrupte Catra hebt die Augenbrauen und schaut zu den kleinen Magicat. " _ Das Ding ist euer Kind, also auch unser? Interessant, hast du das gehört She-Ra? _ " - " _ Das macht mir sogar den Job noch einfacher. _ " Die alte Version von She-Ra setzte ihre Magie ein und schließt nur grob die Wunden. Revali atmet ein und seine Augen leuchten leicht auf. Sie ließ ihn auf den Boden fallen wovon er sich kurz aufrichten. Er stand auf und starrt die leeren Augen. 

" _ Rev! _ " Star rief nach ihm und schaut besorgt zu ihm. " _ Liebe, wie ekelig! Nun kleiner, wo willst du den bleiben? _ " - " _ Bei ihnen mein Force Captain.. _ " sagte er mit Monotoner Stimme. Beide Doppelgänger grinsen und die She-Ra Form packte an Revali's Nacken. 

Die große Blondine stand sofort auf und zögert sich ihr Schwert zu rufen. "Nimmt die Finger von ihm!" Beide anderen Versionen kichern nur und verschwanden sofort aus dem Nichts. Doch ihre Stimmen waren noch da. " _ Wir geben euch Zeit eure Wunden zu lecken, doch es wird nicht lange dauern bis wieder auftauchen! _ " 

Star viel auf die Knie und weinte. Finn eilte zu ihr und drückte sie an sich. " _ Star… Er lebt und das ist das positive… _ " - " _ Nun wenn diese Catra ist wie die Catra vor unserer Zeit, nun dann wird es ein Harter brocken. _ " Lonnie kam mit Rogelio und Kyle von den Trümmern hervor. Alle drei schauten jedoch auch besorgt zu Catra. " _ Wir haben Mara gefunden, sie hat nur leichte Verletzungen, wir haben sie in den Schloss gebracht und den vorherigen Anführer haben wir ins Gefängnis gebracht… _ " - " _ Ich danke euch… _ " erwidert Catra heiser. 

Angella kniet zu Catra runter und erhebt ihr Gesicht mit ihren Zeigefinger und Daumen. " _ Du bist Catra? Ich weiß von deinem Sohn was du für heldentaten begangen hast und ich bin dir dankbar. Wenn meine Tochter und Adora dir verzeihen konnten. Kann ich es auch. _ " Tränen liefen aus Catra's Augen und Angella drückte sie an sich. 

Die ehemalige Königin lernte ihre anderen beiden Töchter kennen und ihre Enkelin. Mit hochgezogen Augenbrauen zu Star."  _ Sie sieht dir ähnlich mein Engel _ " stolz streichelt Angella die Wange von Star. Star schaut ihre Oma an und zittert leicht. " _ M-Mein Name ist Star, Prinzessin von Bright Moon… I-Ich bin die Verlobte von Prinz Revali von Half Moon… _ ", Glimmer legt ein Arm um ihre Tochter und streichelt sachte ihren Arm. Die große Lavendel haarige Frau nickte nur und schaut um sich herum, dann sah sie Micah der mit Castaspella zu der Gruppe stößt. Beide sahen sich an und Angella flog sofort zu ihm und drückte ihn an sich. 

Adora streichelt noch ein paar Mal durch Catras Haar und summt vor sich hin. " _ Wir sollten uns Gedanken machen, was unsere Kopien vor sich habe… Sie können nicht mit dem ganzen davonkommen! _ " sagte Adora und drückt ihre Ehefrau an sich. Alle herum nickten stumm. 

___

  
  


Die Kopien von beiden gingen in der Zeit die Unterlagen vom ehemaligen Anführer durch und lachten."  _ Was für eine Schäbiger Plan! So undurchlässig. _ " knurrt die Korrupte Catra und die infizierte Adora schmeiß Revali in einer Ecke. " _ Du bleibst da, du nutzloses Etwas! _ " zischt sie zu ihm. Er saß sich auf und salutierte. Schnaubend Ging sie zu Catra und legt ihre Hand in der eigenen Hüfte. " _ Was wollen wir nun machen? _ " - " _ Wir lassen sie für 1 Woche zappeln, während dessen kann deren Abkömmling dort drüben einige Angriffe für uns anführen. Ich denke das beste wäre wenn er für uns auch die beiden angreift. _ " Adora lachte auf und grinst breit m, sachte hebt sie der Korrupten Catra den Kinn hoch."  _ Ich liebe diese Idee! _ "

Sie riefen Revali zu sich und er kommt angelaufen wie ein treuer Hund. Beide grinsen sich an, bis sie überraschen ein Kuss austauschen. Sofort schickte die Korrupte Catra, Revali raus um einige Dörfer an zu greifen, dann stürzen sie sich gegenseitig an und küssten sich wild. Die infizierte Adora knurrt glücklich und beißt Catra auf die Unterlippe. 

___

  
  


Unerwartet hielt der Waffenstillstand fast ein ganzes Jahr an. 

Hier und dort wurde ein Dorf angegriffen, in Revali's Namen. Doch die Stille um das ganze wurde Unbehagen. 

Star schlief kaum noch und starrt oft aus ihren Fenster. Glimmer und Bow waren besorgt um sie und fragten Angella um Rat. Die ehemalige Königin wollte sich selbst drum kümmern und ging zu ihr ins Zimmer. 

Angella klopft an die Tür von Star und ging dann hinein. " _ Hey Engel, wie geht es dir? _ " - " _ Oma… Ich… Ich mache mir solche Sorgen um Revali, Zeal und Lynn erzählten mir oft von Drohnen aufnahmen das er so abgemagert ist und schwer verletzt ist… Er darf nicht sterben! Ich könnte es mir nie verzeihen, das er stirbt bevor ich mich bei ihn entschuldigt habe…  _ " Star weinte laut auf und umklammert sich selbst. Angella ging schnell zu ihr und umarmt sie, legt ihre Flügel um sie und streichelt sie."  _ Er ist stark, Star. Er stammt von der ehemaligen Force Captain ab und von She-Ra… Du musst an ihn glauben liebes. _ " Star nickte nur klammert fest an Angella, bis sie weinend einschlief. 

___

  
  


Dann kam der Tag als die Festung bei Bright Moon angegriffen wird. Mit Revali als deren Anführer. 


	11. Doppelgänger Teil 2

**Doppelgänger Teil 2**

  
  
  
  


Adora machte sich bereit und verwandelt sich zu She-Ra, Catra richtet ihren Kampfanzug und seufzt schwer. " _ Müssen wir wirklich gegen unser eigenen Sohn antreten? _ " - " _ Catra ich weiß es ist schwer.. Jedoch, kriegen wir Ihn anderweitig nicht wieder… _ " Glimmer beantwortet die Frage von Catra und klopft auf Ihre Schulter. Star teleportiert sich zu den anderen. " _ Er ist da… Mit einer riesigen Einheit, er will gegen Catra und She-Ra antreten. _ " Alle waren geschockt und Adora schaut ernst zu Catra. Ohne was zu sagen, ging Adora aus dem Besprechungsraum. Star lief schnell hinterher. " _ Warte! Was hast du vor?! _ " - " _ Ist stelle mich mein eigenen Sohn, das tue ich! _ " Sie blieb stehen und sah die Königin von Half Moon geschockt an. Selbst Catra, die dazu gestoßen ist, schaut sie geschockt an. Stumm folgte sie ihre Ehefrau zum Schlachtfeld wo Revali da stand. Er schaute Beide mit matten Augen an und in Hordes Rüstung. 

Dann ertönt das Horn und sie greifen an. Revali stürzt sich sofort Catra und greif sie mit seinen krallen ab. Sie versucht so gut wie möglich auszuweichen. Doch dann wurde sie von ihm getroffen und fast sich an die Wange. Geschockt sah sie ihn an und er knurrte sie grinsen an. Ein kleines flackern ist in seine Augen zu sehen, leicht kam aus seinem Lippen das Wort. " **_Mam… Mom… Hilft mir…_ ** " Adora greift ihn an. Sie bieten sich ein unermüdliches Kampf. Einige Schwerthiebe landen auf seine Schulter oder Beine. 

___

  
  


Währenddessen kümmert sich Glimmer und Bow damit den Versteck an zu greifen. Sie stürmten mit den anderen Prinzessinnen die Basis und fanden das Hauptzelt. Als sie den Vorhang aufreißen und sich umschauen, waren die Doppelgänger nicht da. Sie fanden die Pläne und einige Blutige Tücher. Bow schaute sich die Pläne an. " _ Hier steht das, wenn Revali versagt sie ihn töten werden und selbst sich um Adora und Catra kümmern wollen. _ " Glimmer summte und sah sich die Handtücher an. Langsam lief sie durch das Zelt und sah ein kleinen Anbau von Zelt. 

" _ Glimmer, schau dir das an. Hier steht das die Korrupte Catra vor einigen Monaten Übelkeit hatte, sich ihr Plan ändern mussten. Es steht sogar das heutige Datum dort.. _ " Er blickt auf und sieht Glimmer, mit ein Bündel im Arm. Seine Augen weiten sich und legt seine Hand auf dem Mund. Das kleine Bündel bewegte sich und weinte auf. Die König von Bright Moon sah hinunter und schaut es besorgt an. In ihren Armen ist ein kleiner Magicat, sie ist noch mit Blut beschmiert und an sein Bäuchlein ist noch die Nabelschnur befestigt. "E _ s ist ein Baby, Bow… Es Ist gerade erst geboren wurden…. Sie haben sie hier gelassen… _ " Glimmer wimmert und drückt es an sich. 

Der dunkel pigmentierte Mann schaut sie an und sah sich das Bündel von Baby an. Es sieht nicht aus wie Finn, als sie zur Welt kam, aus. Es war anders. Sie hatte leichte schwarze Flächen, wie die Korrupte Catra."  _ Wir können es nicht hier lassen… Lass es nach Bright Moon bringen… _ " Sie nickte und teleportiert sich mit Bow zum Schloss. 

Beide zuckte zusammen als sie ein Schmerzensschrei hörten. Das Baby weinte laut auf und beide gehen zum Fenster. 

____

  
  


Einige Sekunden zuvor.. 

  
  


Adora greift ein letztes Mal an und zwar Revali zu Boden. Catra ging sofort auf ihn zu als er ohnmächtig wurde. Flach atmet er in den Nacken von Catra. " _ Was für ein Schwächling, und das soll euer Sohn sein? _ " Die infizierte She-Ra tauchte auf neben ihr die Korrupte Catra, die etwas blass ist. Der Doppelgänger von She-Ra zog Revali mit ihrer Kraft zu sich und hält ihn am Arm hoch. " _ Nun wir brauchen dich nicht mehr. _ " Knurrt sie und schnitt leicht ein Teil seines Linkes Ohres ab, er wurde vor Schmerzen wieder wach. " **_Ahhhghn!_ ** " dann packt sie ihn am Bein und reißt ihn ein ab. Der Schrei wurde extrem laut und wimmern. Dann gab Sie ihn den finalen stoß. Sie rammte ihr Schwert durch sein Bauch. Ein lauter Schrei ertönt bis er zusammen sackt. 

Catra wurde wütend und ging auf die infizierte She-Ra los. Die richtige She-Ra fing ihr Sohn auf und brachte ihren Sohn zu Castaspella. Die kümmert sich sofort um die Wunden. Dann rannte die große Blondine zurück zu Catra und griff sie Korrupte Catra an. Die etwas vor sich hin taumelt und erstarrt als sie ein weinendes Baby hört. Selbst die Infizierte She-Ra erstarrt und sah zu der Korrupten Catra. Doch sie schüttelt den Kopf und greift weiter an. 

___

  
  


Star teleportiert sich zu Castaspella mit Zeal und Lynn. Sie ging sofort auf Revali zu und sah geschockt zu ihm herunter. " _ N-Nein! Revali! _ " sie viel vor seinem Bett auf sie Knie und weinte. Lynn kniet sich zu ihr und drückt sie an sich. Zeal baute sein Equipment auf und begann zu Tippen. " _ Wir können ein Stabiles Portal öffnen Adora! Dort könnt ihr die beiden zurück in ihrer Dimension schicken! _ " rief Zeal aus und sprach in ein kleinen Headset. 

__

  
  


Adora nickte über die andere Leitung. Und griff sie abgelenkte Korrupte Catra an, die Taumelt zurück und kam zu sich. Dann greift sie zurück an und hat eine kleine Träne an den Augenwinkel. 

" _ Ihr kommt dort zurück wo ihr herkommt! _ " Schrie Adora und schlug mit ein festen hieb, der Korrupte Catra die Maske weg. Sie fasste an ihre Wange und bemerkte den Schnitt. Dann spitzen sich ihre Ohren wieder als ein Baby Geschrei wieder ertönt. She-Ra nutzt die Chance, Zeal öffnet sofort ein Portal, und dann schubst sie die Korrupte Catra hinein. " _ Nein! Mein Ba-! _ " das Portal schließt sich schneller als Sie reden konnte. Die Infizierte She-Ra, sah sie geschockt an und wurde extrem wütend. " _ Ihr Bastarde!! _ " Schrie Sie, dann tauchte aber vor ihr Star auf die verweint und wütend scheint. Sie gab der She-Ra Doppelgänger ein Magiestoß und schubst sie in ein Portal. "Das ist dafür, was du meinem Freund und seiner Familie angetan hast!!", das Portal schließt sich und Star zittert am ganzen Leib. 

Sie dreht sich zu beiden um und Teleportiert sie zur Krankenstation. " _ Revali braucht dringend deine Hilfe Königin Adora! _ " Adora verwandelt sich zurück als sich selbst und ging zu Revali. Castaspella schaut traurig zu Boden. " _ Es tut mir leid Adora… Ich habe alles getan was ich konnte, jedoch… _ " Die große Blondine atmet scharf ein und kniet zu Revali, sie nahm ich in ihre Arme, sowie sie damals Catra hielt. Und lehnte ihre Stirn an Revali seine. " _ Hey… Du kannst noch nicht aufgeben, mein Sohn… Wir haben doch noch so viel vor uns… _ ", eine Träne lief ihre Wange hinunter und setzt ihre Magie ein. Das Symbol von ihr und Revali, das Symbol von dem Herzen von Etheria, leuchtet hell auf. 

Revali atmet auf, wacht jedoch nicht auf. Sein Bein, was sie zum Glück noch hatten, konnte wieder befestigt werden. Doch sein Ohr konnte sie nicht retten. Hordak nahm Revali von Adora ab und lag ihn auf das Bett zurück. Er schaut zu der anwesende Masse. " _ Entrapta und Castaspella werden sich um den Rest kümmern. Geht zurück zum Besprechungsraum. Königin Glimmer und Angella warten dort. Wir rufen euch wenn es sich was ergibt. _ " Catra half Adora hoch und gingen zum Besprechungsraum. 

Glimmer dreht sich um und ging auf die Gruppe zu."  _ Wie geht es Revali? _ " -"  _ Adora konnte ihn retten, jedoch schläft er noch..  _ " Antwortet Catra und setzt sich mit Adora auf einer Bank. Angella ging auf die beide zu, sie hält diesmal das Bündel, was Glimmer und Bow zuvor gefunden haben. " _ Wir haben was für sie beide.. _ " Sie kniet sich zu den beiden nieder und reichte ihnen das Bündel. 

Verwirrt schauten sich beide an und Catra nahm es entgegen. Sie entpackt es leicht, dabei ertönt ein kleines Miauen. " _ W-Was?! _ " Adora schaute überrascht auf das kleine Kätzchen runter. Die brünette erstarrte und streichelt leicht das kleine Kätzchen. 

" _ Woher habt ihr das? _ " - " _ Glimmer und ich stürmten die Hauptbasis und fanden es im Zelt von euren Doppelgänger… Es scheint deren Kind zu sein, deswegen hat sich ihr Angriff verzögert. _ ", sagte Bow zögern und zeigte auf dem Kätzchen. 

Das kleine Kätzchen miaute wieder und wimmert auf." _ Es scheint als hat es Hunger, gib es mir und wir suchen nach Milch. _ " -"  _ N-Nein, es ist OK, sie kann meine Milch nehmen, mein Körper reagiert immer noch drauf als hätte ich mein Junges noch… _ " sagte Catra und drückte es an sich. Angella nickte glücklich. Sie bereiten sich, das sie später ein Test machen wollten. Alle waren sich nicht zu hundertprozentig sicher ob es nicht doch ein Kind mit Revali ist und ob es deren DNA hat. 

___

  
  


Adora und Catra wissen dank Entrapta, dass das Baby nicht Revalis Kind ist und mit einem überraschenden Ergebnis mit ihrer DNA gleich ist.

Bis zum Ende des Tages wurde Revali in einem Wachkoma gesetzt. Star wich nicht von seiner Seite, die ganze Nacht. 

Star legte sich zu Revali ins Bett und summte deren Lied. " _ Bitte… Wach auf… _ " 


	12. Harte Zeiten

**Harte Zeiten**

  
  
  


Es sind nun einige Monate vergangen, um genau zu sein, 6 Monate. Glimmer und Bow richtigen die zerstörten Dörfer mit Adora auf. Catra war im Reich von Half Moon geblieben und ließ ihr Kätzchen nicht aus dem Blick. Der kleine hatte ich immer die Korrupten Stellen im Gesicht. Sie hofften sehr das sie bald verschwinden werden. 

Ich hingegen, blieb an Revali's Bett. Pflegte mich um ihn und hielte seine Hand. Noch immer war er im Koma und es gab kein Anzeichen das er bald erwachen würde. Jede Nacht lag ich mich zu ihm, streichle seine Wange und summte sein Lied. 

Seit dem er im Koma lag, fand ich selten schlaf.. Ich hatte angst zu verpassen das er bald aufwachte. 

___

  
  


Glimmer und Bow machten sich Sorgen. Sie haben seit Monaten nichts von ihrer Tochter gesehen oder gehört. Die Bediensteten erwähnten ihnen, dass sie seit kurzem nicht mal ihr Essen angefasst hat. Dies alarmierte die beiden, daß sie sofort zur Krankenstation gehen. Vom versiegelten Fenster aus sahen sie wie Star neben Revali lag und weinte. 

Es zerbrach beiden das Herz. Bow bat Glimmer an zu Adam Kontakt auf zu nehmen. Einer Seite braucht Adora seine Hilfe und sie brauchen die erfahrene Ärzte aus seinem Land. 

Die Königin stimmte ihm zu und ging alleine rein zu ihrer Tochter. " _ Herzblatt, wie geht es dir? _ " Star sprach von Revali's Bett und wischt sich das Gesicht ab. Kurz schniefte Star auf und sah zu Revali. " _ Mir geht es gut Mam… _ " - " _ Wann ist das letzte mal daß du dich aufgeladen hast? _ " Zärtlich fasst Glimmer auf die Wange hier Tochter und richtet ihr Blick auf sich. Der komplette Glanz in den Augen in ihrer Tochter sind verschwunden und sind angeschwollen vom vielen weinen. Die Königin seufzt und drückt Star an sich. Ihre Tochter umarmt fest die kleine Frau und vergräbt ihr Gesicht in der Schulter ihrer Mutter. Sie weinte wieder und diesmal aus ganzer Seele. 

___

  
  


Bow hat es in den Gesprächsraum geschafft mit Adora und Kontaktiert Adam. Nach einige Minuten des Wartens ging er an den Gerät. 

Ein leicht Muskulöser Mann, mit einer kleine Narbe an der Wange, Himmelblau Augen wie die von Adora und einer kräftigen Tiefen Stimme begrüßt beide. " _ Hey Schwester! Bow! Was steht an, es ist lange her das wir geredet haben. _ " Er streift durch sein etwas dunkel Blondes Haar und lehnt sich an seinem Stuhl zurück. Adora seufzt traurig. " _ Wir hatten einige Probleme… _ " Adora erklärte ihn die Lage und Adam richtet sich auf. Seine Augen weiten sich bei jeder Zeile die aus Adora Mund kam. 

Der große Mann schluckte schwer und fast sich ins Gesicht. " _ Ich komme vorbei, sagt Entrapta Bescheid das ich ihr Teleporter benutzen will. Ich bin für dich da Adora, nebenbei bei wenn es um mein kleinen Neffen geht, versetzte ich gern Berge! _ " Die gleich große Blonde kichert. Sie weiß, dass er dazu im Stande wäre. Adora nickte und verabschiedet sich dann von Adam, als nächstes ruft sie mit Bow Entrapta an.. 

___

  
  


Glimmer wartet mit Star drauf das Adora mit Finn kam. Beide besuchen üblich Revali, da Catra nicht reisen will mit dem Kätzchen. Mara half ihre Mutter aus und Finn will Bright Moon nicht ohne Revali verlassen. 

Adora fast zärtlich auf Glimmers und Stars Schulter. " _ Gönnt euch eine Auszeit. Wir werden nun auf ihn aufpassen und wenn was passiert sagen wir bescheid _ " Star schaut geschockt an, wären Glimmer nickte. " _ Ich möchte Revali's Seite nicht verlassen! _ " Die Königin Teleporter sie und ihre Tochter zum Runenstein. Irritiert sah sich die Prinzessin um und sah wütend zu ihre Mutter. " _ Honey, es bringt nichts wenn du an seinem Bett Stirbst.. Lade dich auf und iss wieder mehr.. _ " Glimmer sah sie verzweifelt an und zittert leicht mit i _ hren Händen. Star sah die Bewegung der Königin und wird ruhig. Sie ging zum Runenstein. "Meinst du, Revali wird sich an uns erinnern wenn er erwacht? _ " - "  _ Schatz daran möchten wir erst gar nicht denken, okay? Revali hat so vieles durchgemacht, da wird er es überleben. _ " Glimmer streichelt ihre Tochter. 

Als es langsam Abend wurde brachte die kleine Frau ihre Tochter zum Speisesaal, wo diesmal Catra mit saßt. Sie wurde extra von Swift Wind her gebracht. Melog leg an den Füßen von Catra und sah auf als Star ihm nähert. Laut schnurrt Melog auf und gab ein schrilles Miauen ab, er schmust an Star Seite und schiebt sie zu ihren Stuhl. "Melog will das du was isst. Sie scheint sehr besorgt um dich zu sein." sagte Catra. 

Als nächstes betrat Adora mit Finn, Adam und Mara, die auf ihr Arm ist, den Raum und sah lächelnd zu ihre Ehefrau. Sie setzte Mara ab und ging auf ihre Magicats Ehefrau zu und küsste sie. Adora streckte eine Hand aus und begrüßte auch das Bündel was in ihren Armen schläft. " _ Ist das die kleine die ihr meintet? _ " Fragte Adam und streichelt sachte das Fellknäuel. Catra summte zustimmend und wiegt den kleinen. " _ Mama wann kriegt mein kleine Schwester ihre Namen? _ " - "  _ Sobald dein großer Bruder wach ist… Oder die Zeit dazu gekommen ist. _ " sagte Adora und streichelt Mara. Das kleine Magicat Mädchen schaut traurig und sah das Kätzchen an. Sie ging dann auf ihr Platz. 

Adam kam Catra näher und lächelt sie an." _ Na wie geht es dir, habe von Finn und Adora gehört was passiert ist. _ " - " _ Hey Adam, mir geht es echt gut, dieses Kätzchen hilft mir wirklich mit meinem Kummer klar zu werden. Aber meine größte Sorge ist Revali… _ " Adam nickte bei Catras Worten und stupst das Kätzchen auf die Nase und saß sich dann zu Star. 

Das Abendessen verging ruhig und ohne Probleme. Star gähnte lang und stand auf." _ Ich werde wieder zu Revali gehen.. _ " -"  _ Tut mir leid Prinzessin aber das geht jetzt nicht. Meine Ärzte kümmern sich um ihn. _ " Er hatte sie am Arm gepackt und sah sie an. Die Prinzessin sah ihn an und zog ihr Arm zurück. Wütend von der Nachricht fing sie auf ihr Zimmer. Alle am Tisch sahen sich an und schauten traurig. Sie konnten gut Stars Situation verstehen. 

Glimmer erhob ihre Stimme. " _ Wenn Revali nicht mehr erwacht, sollte ich vielleicht die Verlobung der beiden Annullieren und ihr ein neuen Partner suchen. _ " - " _ Das kannst du nicht machen! Die beiden lieben sich und nur Revali kann sie glücklich machen! _ " Finn sprang von ihrem Platz hoch. Adora berührt sachte Finns arm um Sie zu beruhigen. " _ Kommt runter Schatz… _ " - " _ Nein! Ich glaube mit Star dran das Revali aufwacht! _ " Sie knurrte wütend und geht zu Mara. Sie klammert an Finn und guckt zu ihren Eltern. " _ Bruder darf nicht gehen! Er versprach mit mir zu spielen… Und Star war immer so glücklich an seiner Seite.. _ " zittern umarmt Mara, Finn. Catra stand auf und kniet zu beiden. Sie erklärte ihr dass sie genauso so fühlt. Die Königin entschuldigt sich und seufzt verzweifeln ." I _ ch gebe ihn 3 Jahre. Und Star ebenfalls. Wenn ich merke das da nichts mehr kommt stellen wir Revali's Geräte aus. _ " 

Alle hielten den Atem an stimmten aber die ganze Situation zu. 

Dann teilen sich die Gruppen auf. Adora geht mit Adam zu den Dörfer und helfen dort. Catra blieb bei ihren Kindern. Glimmer und Bow gehen in den Kaminzimmer. 

Jedoch Star hat sich aus ihren Zimmer geschlichen und geht zur Krankenstation. Die Ärzte die Adam mit brachte, waren fertig und gingen aus dem Raum. Sie schlich sich rein und streift durch das fellige Gesicht von Revali, dann lag sie sich zu ihm. Star vergrub ihr Gesicht in Revali's Nacken und streicht über sein verletztes Ohr. Traurig fast sie darüber . Das ist der einzige Punkt den Adora irgendwie nicht wieder herstellen konnte. Die große Blonde Heldin meinte das es daran liegen kann, da er von ihrem Schwert durchtrennt wurde. Aber seine Wunde am Bauch konnte sie heilen… 

" _ Revali… Wenn du erwachst… Lass uns endlich aus dem ganzen aussteigen und uns nur noch um uns selbst Kümmern… Heiraten, eine Familie gründen… _ " Sie zuckte auf als Sie eine Decke über sich spürte und sah Catra an die sie an lächelt. " _ Ich denke er wird bald erwachen. Ruh dich aus kleines, ich erzähl es keinem das du hier bist. _ " Die brünette Magicat Frau streichelt Star durchs Haar. Star schmiegt sich an die Krallenhand und lächelt müde. Eng kuschelt die kleine Frau an den Magicat und schlief sofort ein. 

Catra sah die beiden noch etwas an."  _ Adora… Willst du wirklich das Glimmer die Geräte abschaltet? _ " 

  
  


___

  
  
  


Es ist nun 1 Jahr her als Revali ins Koma gesetzt wurden ist. Catra und Adora gaben zum 1 Jährigen Geburtstag ihres 4ten Kindes den Namen bekannt. Die kleine, der aus ihrer Vergangenheitsformen stammt, heißt offiziell  **Zero** . Sie hält ihre Familie auf Trapp. Nur Star kann sie beruhigen oder ein Hemd von Revali. " _ Es ist echt komisch das sie auf das Hemd anspringt. _ " - " _ Nun er war damals immer in der Nähe der beiden. So sagten es die Hordes Anhänger. _ ", Adora nickt zustimmend zu Star. Behutsam streichelt, die Prinzessin von Bright Moon, den kleinen Magicat Baby hinterm Ohr. 

Catra kam in Zimmer und lächelt beim Anblick. " _ Ich hoffe sehr ich kann dich bald mit einem kleinen Kätzchen auf dem Arm sehen, Süße. _ ", sie kicherte und nimmt ihr Zero ab um ihr die Flasche zu geben. 

Ich seufzte bei der Aussage von Catra. Langsam ist mein Glaube weg, das Revali irgendwann aufwacht und wir sowas niedlichen erzeugen könnten…

" _ Revalis Zustand hat sich noch immer nicht gebessert. Ich verliere langsam den Glauben das Er je erwacht Königin Catra… _ " behutsam wurde Stars hin von Catra hochgehoben und sie lächelt sanft. Die brünette gab der kleinen Frau ein Kuss auf die Stirn. Adora drückte leicht Stars Schulter und auch sie lächelt aufmunternd ." _ Wir werden Revali mit Entrapta Hilfe hierher versetzten… Glimmer und Bow würden verstehen wenn du hierbleiben willst, bei ihm.. _ " - " _ Danke fürs Angebot, aber meine Eltern brauchen mich dort. Jedoch werde ich oft zu besuchen kommen. _ " 

Star verließ das den Raum und ging durch die Stadt. Während Adora und Catra sich an sahen. Sie waren sich einig und die brünette sprach es aus. 

  
" _ Ich denke sie gibt langsam Revali auf… _ " 


	13. Erinnerungen

**Erinnerungen**

Es sind nur 2 Jahren vergangen seit dem Revali im Koma liegt. Star kam seit Revali’s Umsetzung nach Half Moon nicht mehr vorbei. Sein Zustand hat sich auch auf Kritischer Weise verschlechtert. Jedoch gab das reich von Half Moon nie auf und gaben an Tag seines Koma falls eine große Gedenkfeier mit Opfergaben.   
  
Catra saß an Revali’s Bett und streicht durch sein Haar. Sie seufzte traurig, Finn ist auf reisen gegangen mit Flora und den Rest des “Best Friends Squad’’. Mara ist bei ihrem Privatlehrer in der Bibliothek. “  _ Revali… Die Zeit rückt langsam näher, wieso erwachst du nicht einfach auf… Deine kleine Schwester warten auf dich, ihren großen Bruder kennen zu lernen.. _ ” Catra schnaufte bei der Aussage und hüpft leicht ein Bein, da sie darauf Zero Balanciert. Zero blubbert kleine Bläschen aus ihrem Mund und hält mit der anderen Hand die Bettdecke von Revali fest. Die Magicat schaut lächeln zu Zero runter und streicht ihr durchs Haar.   
  
Ein metallisches Schrilles miauen kam von der Tür aus und Melog betritt den Raum. Leicht wedelt sie mit ihren Schweif und stößt mit ihren Kopf an Catras Basis. “ _ Perfuma warten auf mich oder? Kannst du auf Zero und Revali achten? _ ” - ‘ **_Kann ich machen! Viel spaß bei deiner Sitzung!_ ** ’ Miaut Melog, sprang auf Revali’s Bett und rollt sich zusammen. Die Brünette Frau legt ihr Baby zu Melog und gab es ein Kuss auf die Stirn. Der Golem leckte leicht an Zeros Wange und lenkt sie mit ihren schweif ab. “Ich bin gleich wieder da..” Sie gab Revali auch noch ein Kuss auf die Wange und verließ den Raum.

Melog schaut Revali an und legt sein Kopf auf den Schenkel von den Magicat. Dann schnappt Melogs Kopf hoch und miaut schnurrend. Er sieht wie Revali’s Hand sich kurz bewegt hatte und schnurrte dann viel Lauter. ‘ **_Das ist ein gutes Zeichen!_ ** ’ Er weiß, dass er das später Catra sagen musste. 

  
Doch nach einigen Tagen Später, rührte sich Revali nicht noch einmal…   
  
  
___

  
  


Star ging wie immer durch den Garten. Sie schaute sich all die Blumen an die dort Blühten. Sie konnte Kinder gelächter hören und drehte sich um. Sie saß ihren kleinen Bruder Orion herum rennen und bei ihn zwei Kinder aus der Stadt. Er spielte freudig mit den beiden und trampelt auf eine Blume, die sie damals mit Revali gepflanzt hatte. “ _ Orion! Pass auf was du da machst! _ ” Sie ging wütend auf ihn zu und packte ihn am Arm. Orion sah sie geschockt an und tränen kam in seine Augen. “ _ E-Es tut mir leid Schwester…. _ ” Erschrocken ließ Star los und tritt etwas von ihm weg. “ _ Es muss dir nicht leid tun. Pass einfach auf wo du hintrittst… _ “ Schnell rannte sie ins Schloss zu ihren Zimmer und schmeißt sich aufs Bett. Tränen liefen aus ihren Augen und drückte das Kuscheltier von Revali an sich.

  
Es verging kein Tag wo sie nicht an Ihn denken konnte. Trotz das er zwei Jahre lang im Koma lag, war sein Duft immer noch in ihrem Bett und auf dem Kuscheltier. Manchmal wäre sie gern nach Half Moon gereist und hätte Revali besucht. Sein Gesicht berührt oder seine Körperliche wärme an sich gefühlt.    
  
Vor einiger Zeit erfuhr sie von Angella das ihre Eltern die Verlobung Annullieren wollen. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht fassen das sie es einfach so über ihren Kopf entscheiden. Auch konnte sie nicht verstehen warum sie sich mit so vielen anderen Kerlen trennen sollte. Soldaten aus ihrer Einheit, die Prinzen andere Bereiche oder Planeten.   
  
Sie war erschöpft davon, andere Kerle zu treffen. Keiner war wie Revali. Keiner hatte den Leid ertragen wie er und war trotzdem fähig sie zu Lieben. Er war zärtlich zu ihr, hat ihr die Zeit die sie brauchte. Die Prinzen oder Männer die sie trafen, waren nur mit ihrem Aussehen beschäftigt und und protzen mit ihrer Stärke.   
  
Laut seufzt Star erhob sich vom Bett und streicht die tränen aus dem Gesicht. Revali war ihr bester Freund und ihr späterer Partner. Zeigte seine Narben offen und schämte sich nicht wenn er mit wuscheligen Haare, die er nur hatte da er geschlafen hatte, zum Esstisch der Königin zu gehen. Eins sagte ihre Mutter mal, das sie Revali auch akzeptiert hätte, wäre er nicht der Sohn von Adora und Catra gewesen. Sie wusste dass Er Perfekt für sie war.   
  
Eine Rötung legt sich über ihre Wange. Sie musste daran denken, wie sie ihn die Badehose ihres Vaters brachte damit sie Baden gehen konnten. Dort sah sie sein gut gebauten Körper und die Badehose lag echt, eng an ihm. Ihren ersten Kuss konnte sie auch nie vergessen. Es war so unerfahren und rau, auch etwas zahnig. Seine Reißzähne waren draußen, da er beim küssten schmunzelte. Nie konnte Star vergessen wie seine narben sich in seinem Gesicht anfühlen. Jedes mal wenn sie vor ihm wach wurde und zu ihm im Bett sah, strich sie sachte mit den Finger über sie. Dabei stellte sie sich noch vor wie es wäre, ein Kind mit ihm zu haben. Ob es auch Magicat ähnliches Aussehen hätte oder doch mehr nach ihr kämen würde.   
  
Sie Seufzte lang und sprang vom Bett. Ihr Blick ging zur Uhr und macht große Augen. “ _ Scheiße! Ich habe das Meeting mit Frosta und Catra vergessen! _ ” Schnell zieht sie sich um und rannte zum Meeting Raum. Dort traf sie auf beiden und lächelt leicht.    
  
“ _ Entschuldigung das ich zu spät bin. Ich habe bei meinem Spaziergang die Zeit total vergessen. Über was wolltest ihr reden? _ ” - “ _ Mhhh, es geht um eine kleine Rebellion ehemaliger Hordes Anhänger. Und aussagen von Bewohner Etheria. _ ” Catra schaute Star nicht an und sieht die Karte auf dem Tisch dafür an. Mit ihren Krallenfinger zeigte sie auf stellen. “ _ Dort gibt es immer noch Leute die Rebellieren und dort…. _ ” Die Königin von Half Moon stockte kurz. “  _ Einige Bürger aus unterschiedlichen Regionen Etherias, wollten das Revali’s Geräte sofort abgestellt werden. Ich fühle mich wie damals wo ich mit ihm Schwanger… Keiner wollte ihn auf Etheria haben. _ ” Sie rieb an ihren Nacken wo die Narbe war. Frosta schaut besorgt zu Catra und schaute dann zu Star. “ _ Am meisten widerstand gab es in Bright Moon. Kurzweilig hat sich Revali’s Zustand verbessert. Laut Entrapta würde es vielleicht nicht mehr lange dauern… _ ”   
  
Star erstarrte von der Aussage. Ihr Herz macht Sprünge bei der Neuigkeit das Revali’s Zustand sich verbessert. Jedoch zieht sich auch ihr Herz zusammen von von der Andeutung das Etheria wieder Revali abstößt. Wütend sah sie zu beiden. “ _ Wieso wollen sie ihn wieder abstoßen? _ ” - “ _ Da er mit unseren Alter Ego zusammen gearbeitet hatte...  _ “ Kontert Catra und sah zu Star. Sofort verblasst ihre Wut von ihrem Gesicht und nickte stumm. Sie setzte sich an ihren Platz und sah sich die Karte an. Sie will nicht die Person sein die entscheiden das Revali stirbt. Irgendetwas musste ihr einfallen. “ _ Wäre die Bevölkerung zufrieden wenn wir ihn als Gefangenen erklären? Das er seine Strafe ausgeteilt kriegt sobald er endlich erwacht? _ ” Catra sprach leise das Wort ‘Er’ nach und schnalzte mit der Zunge. Sie lässt ein Anruf durch der zu Adora und Rest der Mannschaft führt. Star stand sofort von ihrem Platz auf und verbeugt sich. “ _ Guten Morgen Königin Glimmer, Königin Adora und König Bow. Was halten sie von meiner Idee? _ ” Sie erhob ihren Kopf leicht und sah zu den Bildschirm.   
  
“ _ Es ist eine gute Idee, Prinzessin Star. Das würde denke ich mal die Bevölkerung erleichtern. Ich denke auch eine Bewachung wäre erstmal an seinem Zimmer angebracht, Catra. _ ” Adora legt ihre Finger zum Überlegen am Kinn und sah zu Catra. Die Königin von Half Moon sah erschrocken zu Adora. Nie würde sie es über Herz bringen ihren eigenen Sohn bewachen zu lassen. “ _ A-Aber Adora! _ ” - “ _ Uns bleibt keine andere Wahl, Catra.. Mir gefällt der Gedanke auch nicht. Wir wissen alle das er mit Magie dazu gebracht worden ist. Aber wir können nicht hinüber wegsehen dass er Unschuldige Leute getötet hat! _ ” Adora wurde Leute und fast sich mit zwei Finger zwischen die Augen. Ein lautes knurren ertönt im Meeting Raum. Catra und Melog knurrten, Melogs Farbe hat sich von dem angenehmen Blau zu ein aggressives Rot verändert. Wütend peitschte die Frau mit ihren Schweif und schaute Finster zu Adora. “ _ Was ist mit mir? Als ich damals Force Captain war, habe ich auch unschuldige Leute in meinem Namen Töten lassen! Mir wurde verziehen, weil ich dein Arsch damals gerettet habe. Ich bin enttäuscht von dir… Dummy… _ ” Sie drehte sich mit enttäuschten Blick um und verließ schnell mit Melog den Raum. Man konnte sehen wie die große Blondine den Bildschirm näher kam und den Namen ihrer Ehefrau hinterher rief.    
  
Verzweifelt von der Situation biss sich Star leicht auf die Unterlippe und schaute zwischen den beiden. “ _ Ich werde nach ihr Schauen Königin Adora, wir hören uns morgen. _ ” Sie legte schnell das Telefonat auf und folgt der Wütenden Magicat Frau.    
  
Irgendwann blieb Catra im Garten stehen und ging auf die Blumen zu, die ihr Bruder vorhin zertrampelt hatte. “ _ Weiß du… Das sind die ersten Blumen die mir Adora damals geschenkt hatte. Sie waren auch damals ein Teil unseres Brautstraußes… Von wem hast du die? _ ” - “ _ Revali hat mir die Geschenkt, als wir dann offiziell verlobt waren. Zusammen mit diesen Verlobungsarmband. _ ” Sie krempelt den Ärmel hoch und zeigt das Armband, was das Symbol vom Herzen Etherias Graviert war. “ _ Hat er es selbst gemacht? _ ” Catra stand auf und fasste es Sache an. Star nickte und streift selbst verliebt darüber. “J _ a hat er. Als ich ihn zum Symbol nach fragte, sah ich zum ersten mal das Herz von Etheria Symbol auf sein Brustkorb.  _ “ Sie lächelt Catra an und merkte das die Brünette sich beruhigt hatte. Zusammen haben sie sich hingesetzt und Star erzählte von ihr und Revali. Catra erzählte ihr von dem Vorfall vor 28 Jahren. Das Revali vorher nicht geplant war und nur durch Zufall ihr Kind wurde. Sie wussten, dass sie nie wieder ein Sohn kriegen würden wie er.    
  
Es vergingen Stunden, bis Scorpia die Unterhaltung unterbrach mit ein kleinen weinenden Zero. “ _ Wild Cat… Sie hört einfach nicht auf zu weinen, ich habe alles getan doch nichts hilft! _ “ Die Magicat Frau kichert summend und saß auf um Zero entgegen zu nehmen. Behutsam wiegte sie Zero und schnurrte beruhigend. Jedoch hörte Zero einfach nicht auf zu weinen. Star überlegte wie sie helfen kann und summt das Lied, was die damals Revali oft vor gesummt hatte. Wie ein wunder klappte das und Überrascht sahen die beide Frauen zu Star. Zärtlich gab die Brünette ihr Junges an Star weiter und sah zu wie die Junge frau das Baby sanft wiegte. Star schaut verliebt zu Zero runter und streichelt leicht die Wange von ihr. “Er scheint wohl sofort eingeschlafen zu sein. Die beiden älteren Frauen seufzten erleichtert und kicherten. “ _ Du würdest eine Gute Mutter abgeben. Ich kann dich echt mit so ein kleinen Magicat Bündel vorstellen.  _ ”Sagte Catra aufmuntern und streichelt Zeros Wange. Die kleiner Frau setzt ein traurigen Blick auf und seufzte traurig. “ _ Ich weiß nicht… Ihr sagtest zwar das sein Zustand sich verbessert habe, jedoch ist es keine Garantie das er die nächste Zeit aufwachen würde.. Mam sucht schon verzweifelt nach einem Ersatz… _ ” Scorpia schaute zu Star und streichelt sie sachte mit ihren Scherenhänden, lächelt sie dabei sanft an. Auch Catra lag eine Hand auf die andere Schulter und lächelt aufmunternd.   
  
___   
  
Nach Adora zurückgekehrt ist mit ihrer Mannschaft führte sie ihre Idee aus. Revali wurde bewacht, Catra bekam als einziges mit ihr Zugang. Er muss nach seinem Erwachen eine Strafe bekommen, die die Bürger entscheiden durften.    
  



	14. Erwachen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNUNG! 
> 
> Dieses Kapitel wird sehr Spicy und beinhaltet nsfw Inhalte!
> 
> WARNING!
> 
> This chapter is going to be very spicy and contains nsfw content!

**Erwachen**

  
  


In wenigen Monaten sind es 3 Jahre nach dem Revali in Koma fiel. In seinem Zustand gab es keine Verbesserung wie die letzten 2 Jahre. Doch in Etheria gab es einige Veränderungen.   
  
Star Annullierte die Verlobung mit Revali früher als gedacht.   
  
Königin Glimmer gab bekannt das sie nun mit einen Magicat Soldaten verlobt ist und die Hochzeit wäre in 6 Monaten soweit. Es gab viel Unterhaltung in den Nachbar Königreiche über diese Entscheidung. Die Annullierung brach das Bündnis mit Half Moon, Königin Adora gab auch bekannt das sie vorerst aus der Prinzessinnen Allianz aussteigen werden. Diese Aktion folgt auch Scorpia’s und Mermista’s Reich. Das war eine Aktion mit großen Ausmaß, Half Moon arbeiten stark mit den anderen beiden ausgetretenen Reichen zusammen.   
  
Finn ging zu ihren Eltern. “ _Mam, Mom, war das eine Gute Idee?_ ” - “ _Ich weiß es nicht Finn, jedoch kann ich diese Aktion mit Star nicht akzeptieren. Von Star bin ich vollkommen enttäuscht.._ ” Die Königin seufzt und rutschte etwas ihren Thron runter. Catra schaute genau so besorgen und streichelt Adoras Wange. Alle im Reich waren enttäuscht. Den Magicat den sie Heiraten wird, war im Reich nicht beliebt, da er Kinder verabscheute. Viele Heime ließ er von seiner Familie schließen, bis er selbst aus dem Reich verbannt wurde.   
  
___   
  
Es vergingen 3 Monate, nun sind es Offiziell 3 Jahre um, es war auch Finn’s und Revali’s neunzehnter Geburtstag.   
  
Wären im Schloss der Geburtstag von Finn gefeiert wird, aber auch den von Revali, geschieht was in seinem Zimmer.   
  
Revali’s Körper leuchtet auf. Das Symbol, das Herz von Etheria, leuchtet hell über seine Brust auf. Der Raum wird durch ein lautes keuchen durch hallt. Der Magicat richtet sich auf und fast an seiner Brust. Sah irritiert um sich herum und schnaufte schwer. “ _W-Was ist passiert?_ ” Leicht merkte er noch ein stechen an sein Linkes Ohr und fasste hin. “ _Da war ja was…._ ” Behutsam nahm er alles von sich ab und ging durch den Raum. Es war sein Zimmer und vollgestellt mit Geräten und einigen Briefen. Langsam ging er zu einem Roten Brief und hob es auf.   
  
**Sehr geehrte Königin Adora und Königin Catra,** **  
****  
****Hiermit möchte ich mit sofortiger Wirkung die Verlobung mit Prinz Revali von Half Moon Annullieren.** **  
****  
Demnächst werde Ich den Magicat, Lento heiraten und diese Bindung mit Revali steht mir im Weg. Bitte haben sie Verständnis, in Bright Moon weiß jeder das Revali nicht mehr von sein Koma erwachen wird. Nach 3 Jahren sollten wir ihn endlich gehen lassen.  
** **  
****Gezeichnet von** **  
****  
****Prinzessin Star von Bright Moon**

  
  


Bei den Brief lief ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, das seine Rückenhaare sind aufstellen. Seine Star hat ihn aufgegeben, hat die Verlobung Annulliert. Ein knurren baut sich in seinen Brustkorb auf und er zitterte vor Wut. “ _Hat sie mich nie geliebt?!_ ” Wütend sprang er aus dem Fenster seines Zimmer und schlich sich auf vier Pfoten durch die Bäume und verließ sein Reich.   
  
So schnell wie er konnte rannte er nach Bright Moon. Sein Bauch schmerzte sowie sein Ohr. Noch war er nicht ganz geheilt, trotz Dreijährigen Koma. Aber das war ihm in den Moment vollkommen Egal. Die Wut und Enttäuschung übermannte den schmerz und bewegt ihn vorwärts.   
  
Dann kam er nach wenigen Minuten, um genau zu sein hat er den Weg der sonst 4 Stunden dauert in nur 2 Stunden gemeistert. Er sprang zum Balkon von Star’s Zimmer und sah wie sie jemand anderen küsste. Revalis Augen weiten sich und erfror an seiner Position. Er konnte nicht glauben was er da sah. Bis Star die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer zu schließt und an die Tür traurig anlehnte.   
  
“ _Jetzt oder nie...!_ ” Er sprang über den Balkon und ging auf sie zu. “ _Star! Du willst mich wirklich für solch einen Deppen verlassen?!_ ” Star erstarrte von ihrer Position und schaute mit weit aufgerissenen Augen ihn an. Schnell lug sie ihre Hände vorm Mund und tränen fließen aus ihre Wange. “ _R-Rev? B-Bist es wirklich du?_ ” - “ _Wer den sonst? DT? Tzee, ich dachte du würdest mich kenne._ ” Er verschränkt seine Arme vor seinen Körper und verlagert sein Gewicht auf seinem Linken Bein. Perplex ging sie auf ihn zu und fast an seinem Gesicht. Sofort zuckte sie mit ihrer Hand zurück und aus ihren Augen kamen noch mehr tränen. “ _Du lebst! A-Aber seit wann?!_ ” Er nahm ihre Hand und schrieb ihr Stichwort auf, was sie als Kind ausgemacht haben. “ _S-Seit heute vor 2 Stunden, scheiße Revali du musst zurück!_ ” Wütend schüttelt er den Kopf und ging auf sie zu, drängt sie zur Wand und packte ihren Hand. “ _Ich habe gelesen was mit mir passieren wird. Aber Star… Star, schenk mir diese eine Nacht die du mir vor 3 Jahren versprochen hast…_ ” Seine Wut verschwand aus den Augen und sah sie bittend an.   
  
Sie sah in seinen Augen und merkte den Lustvollen Blick. Behutsam biss sie sich auf ihre eigenen Lippen und nickte zögernd. Dann würde sie stürmisch von Revali geküsst. Nach 3 Jahren merkte sie wieder seinen Rauen und warmen Lippen die sich an ihre drücken. In den stürmischen Kuss, holten sie kurz Luft um dann mit einem Zungenkuss fortzusetzen.   
  
Behutsam strich Revali, mit seiner freien Hand, an Star’s Taille runter um mit der Hand unterm T-Shirt saum runter zu schlüpfen. Revali tastet sich zu Ihrem BH und streift auch unter ihn um die Brüste die ihn dort erwarten zu kneten. Unter dieser Berührung stöhnte sie in den Kuss hinein. Star zappelt leicht und schloss die Lücke zwischen ihren Beinen. Mit einem Ruck hob Revali, Star auf seine Hüfte und trug sie zum Bett. Ein knurren entkam seinem Brustkorb als er den Geruch des anderen Magicat wahrnimmt. Sofort löst er sich vom Kuss und markierte Star an ihren Nacken runter bis zu ihrem Ausschnitt.   
  
Beide entkleiden sich aus Frustrierender Not und schmiegen sich wieder an. Lustvoll küsste er Star wieder und massierte ihre Brüste, zwischen seinem Daumen und Zeigefinger platzierte er die Gipfel ihrer Brüste. Wimmern stöhn Star in den Kuss hinein und ruckte mit der Hüfte hoch. Leicht drückte Revali sein Glied an Star’s feuchten Schaft. Wieder stöhnte Star laut auf und wimmert Revali’s Namen hinein. “ _B-Bitte erlöse mich Revali.. Ich möchte dich in mir spüren…_ ” Dies ließ sich Revali nicht zweimal sagen und drang sachte mit der Spitze in den feuchten Schaft. Luft los japste Star auf und rückte den Glied entgegen. Grinsten von der Situation schaut Revali runter und drang langsam hinein und war erstaunt das alles in einem Stoß in ihr passte. Gierig stößt er in ihr und Star windet sich unter ihn, fest krallte sie sich in den Laken,   
  
Behutsam küsste er Star’s Nacken und markiert sie weiter, schnaufend küsste er die untere Basis ihres Ohres und flüstert lieblich in ihr Ohr. “ _S-Scheiße du bis zu gut für mich…. I-Ich liebe dich so sehr Star._ ” Langsam fand er einen Rhythmus wie er weiter in ihr rein pumpte. Bei jedem weiteren stoß stöhnte Star sein Namen immer Lauter, bis sie auf jammerte. “ _J-Ja..! S-Scheiße, i-ich komme R-Revali~_ “ Fest umschlang sie sein Hals und hechelt heiß an seinem Hals. Ein Schauer überwältigt ihn und er stößt nun viel schneller und tiefer. Dann fand er endlich ihren Punkt, es dauerte wenige Stöße bis beide zu einem Orgasmus kamen. Revali füllt Star ab und bewegt leicht seine Hüfte um von dem Orgasmus runter zu kommen.   
  
Er verweilte für einige Minuten in Star bis er langsam und behutsam sein Glied aus ihr zog. Star keuchte und jammerte enttäuscht auf, als der Druck in ihr verschwand. Revali lag sich neben Star und streichelt ihre Wange liebevoll. “ _Revali… Ich kann diese Verlobung nicht aufheben… So gern wie ich würde, aber es ist unmöglich…_ ” - “ _A-Aber Star!_ ” Enttäuscht richtet er sich auf und erschrak als er Stimmen vor der Tür hörte. “ _Prinzessin, ist alles okay bei ihnen? Königin Glimmer würde gern mit dir reden._ ” Sofort schreckte die die Prinzessin hoch und keucht kurz auf als eine heiße Flüssigkeit unten aus hier heraus fließt. “ _I-Ich komme gleich, bin gerade am Umziehen!_ ” Sie schaut schnell zu Revali und zog sich an. “ _Es tut mir leid, Revali… Aber du musst gehen.._ ” - “ _Willst du mich verarschen?!_ ” Er wurde wieder wütend und erhob leicht seine Stimme. Star drückt sofort ihre Hände auf sein Mund. Sofort schlug er sie weg. “ _Okay, wenn du es so haben willst. Aber ich sage dir eins… Ich möchte dich nie wieder sehen!_ “ Er stößt sie von sich runter und zog sich an, sprang dann aus dem Fenster bevor Star was sagen konnte.   
  
Weinend lag sie auf ihr Bett und wimmerte. Glimmer betrat das Zimmer sofort und fragte was los war, jedoch konnte es Star ihr es nicht sagen.   
  
  
___   
  
  
Revali ging in seinem Zimmer zurück und saß sich auf seinem Bett. Heiße tränen liefen seine Wange hinunter und tropften von seinem Kinn. Noch immer kann er nicht Star’s Entscheidung fassen. Er möchte weg, weit weg von ihr.   
  
Die Tür Schwang auf und seine Familie stand an der Tür. Er sah traurig zu seine Mütter. “ _M-Mam… M-Mom… Ich habe ein Fehler begannen…_ ” - “ _Revali du bist wach!_ ” Adora ging sofort auf ihn zu. Catra schnupperte die Luft die im Raum umging und bemerkte seine Situation. “ _Du hast den Brief gelesen und warst zu Star gegangen?_ ” Die Blondine löste sich von der Umarmung und sah ihn an. “ _Revali?_ ” Seine Schulter sackten runter und er nickte ertappt. Sofort sagte er was er getan hat. Finn hielt die Ohren von Zero zu und sah überrascht und besorgt zu Ihrem Bruder.   
  
Seine Familie nickte zustimmend und sagte, das sie es für sich behalten werden. Auch Mitteilten sie ihn, das sie bescheid geben müssen das er Erwacht ist wegen seinem Prozess.   
  
“ _Mam… Mom… Ich möchte einfach so weit weg wie möglich… Wäre es möglich einige Zeit nach dem Reich der Magicat zu reisen?_ ” Adora sah zu Catra und nickte. “ _Klar wäre das möglich. Ich denke Finn und Flora hätten nichts dagegen dich zu begleiten._ ” - “ _Genau! Dann können wir die Geheimnisse unserer Kultur erforschen!_ ” Finn hielt fest Revali’s Hand. Er lächelt nach langem auf und bedankt sich.   
  


____

  
  


Einige Tage später war der Prozess. Mitbeteiligt war auf Star und ihr Verlobter. Revali stand starr in der Mitte und hörte sich alles an. “ _Schweigt! Ich Revali, Sohn von Königin Adora und Königin Catra. Der einzige Prinz von Half Moon, Fordere mich selbst nach dem Planeten der Magicat, für unbestimmte Zeit. Das einzige was ich möchte, das mein Geschwisterteil… Finn entscheiden kann was mein Exil vorbei ist. Zusammen werde ich mit mein Geschwisterteil den Planeten in Namen von Half Moon erforschen._ ” Er schaut kalt und ernst zu Königin Glimmer. Der rat und die Königin ging seinem Wunsch nach.   
  
Star ging auf ihn zu. “ _I-Ist es dein ernst?!_ ” Schrie sie ihn an und wird dann von Adora weggeschoben. “ _Es reicht, du hast eindeutig ihm genug angetan!_ ” Die große Blonde Frau nahm Revali und ging mit ihm zu Darla. Geschockt stand Star da, sie wurde noch nie von Adora so zornig angegangen wurden.   
  
____   
  
Es vergingen 2 Monate, Star ging Castaspella besuchen, da es ihr die letzte Zeit nicht gut ging. Als sie eines Morgens aufstand und sie übergab, untersuchte Castaspella sie. Castaspella sprach im allgemeinen viel, doch diesmal war sie extrem ruhig. Star schaut sie an und war verwundert. “ _Großtante, war ist los?_ ” - “ _Star… Du bist Schwanger und so wie es scheint seit Zwei Monaten… Es ist nicht Lento’s Kind, richtig?_ ” Die kleine Frau erstarrt und sah Castaspella mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Die Neuigkeit erschlug sie wie eine Offenbarung. Die letzten Tag Übelkeit die steigenden Appetit war nur, weil sie schwanger war. Sie war Schwanger…. Schwanger mit dem Kind von Revali. Langsam streift sie ihren Bauch runter und fast an die Stelle wo ihr Kind sein sollte. “ _E-Es ist Revali’s Kind… Scheiße Castaspella was soll ich tun?_ ” - “ _Nun… Du kannst es abtreiben lassen oder du trägst es aus und gibst das Baby weg… Es ist nicht gut für dein Ruf ans Prinzessin…_ ” Beide Optionen gefielen Star nicht, jedoch möchte sie das einzige Geschenk von Revali nicht abtreiben lassen. “ _I-Ich werde es austragen…_ ”   
  
Einige Tage später kam Adora und Catra nach Mystacor um sich von ihren Alltag zu entspannen. Bei den heißen Quellen treffen sie auf Star, die erstarrt beide anschaut und schützend ihre Hände vorm Bauch legt. Die Brünette Magicat rümpft die Nase und ging zu Star. “ _Du riechst nach Revali, aber irgendwie auch nicht. Warte!_ ” Sofort lag sich ein Schalter in Catra Kopf um und ging auf Star zu. “ _Du bist Schwanger! Und das mit Revalis Kind!_ ” Zittern zog sich Star aus dem Griff und umklammert ihren Bauch. Sie nickte nur und schaute weg. “ _I-Ich werde es austragen… Es aber nicht großziehen…_ ” - “ _Was hast du mit dem Kind dann vor?_ ” Adora ertönt von hinten mit einer raueren Stimme. Dies ließ die kleine Frau zusammen zucken und schaut beide wimmert an. “ _I-Ich weiß es nicht, ich kann es nicht großziehen! K-Könnt ihr es für mich tun?_ ” Catra biss sich auf die Unterlippe und knurrte leicht aber nickte zustimmend.   
  
Später machten sie mit Castaspella zusammen ein Vertrag, dass das Baby nach der Geburt zu ihrer Obhut gebracht wird.   
  
____   
  
Es vergingen sieben weitere Monate bis Star am Tag ihrer Entbindung zu Mystacor reiste. Sie sagte ihren Ehemann und Familie das sie sich einige Zeit Entspannung gönnt.   
  
Dort lag sie, auf einem weichen Bett und lag in den Wehen. Jede Konzentration in ihren Kern ließ sie aufschreien. Auch wenn sie weiß das Adora und Catra sie hassen, hielten sie ihre beiden Hände fest. Seit gut 2 Stunden lang sie da, bis es endlich begann. Castaspella fordert sie auf zu drücken. Sie wimmerte bei jeder Konzentration und jedes mal wenn sie dazu drücken musste. Nach gut 1 ½ Stunden war sie extrem geschwächt, das Kätzchen hat sich noch kein einziges Stück bewegt. Schnaufend sah sie zur Decke. “ _I-Ich kann nicht mehr… I-Ich möchte nicht mehr…_ ” Weinte sie und war ab und zu weggetreten. Catra streichelt ihre Wange und Star schaut sie an. “ _Versuch weiter, zum wohl deines Kindes… Es ist deins und Revali’s Kind…_ ” Beruhigend fing Catra an zu schnurren und die kleine Frau fing weiter an zu drücken.   
  
Endlich kam der kleine Kopf und stück für Stück der Rest. Dann mit ein lautes platschen und ein kleinen jammerndes Miauen gefolgt, war das Baby da. Es war besonders. Es war zweifarbig geteilt und wirklich klein und schmal. Castaspella macht die Nabelschnur ab und wascht behutsam das Baby, bis sie es mit einem Handtuch eingewickelt zu Star brachte. Sie legte das Baby auf Star’s Brustkorb, diese sah es erstaunt an. Erschöpft schnaufte sie und streichelt ganz sachte die kleinen niedlichen Öhrchen. “ _E-Es ist so winzig und so weich.._ ” Sie keuchte Atemlos und schaut zu Catra. “ _P-Passt gut auf ihm auf…_ ” - “ _Wie soll Er heißen Star?.._ ” Catra nahm behutsam den kleinen und merkte wie die Hände der rechtmäßigen Mutter zuckten. “ _Revali sagte mir eins… Wenn er jemals ein Kind kriegen würde und es wäre eine Junge… Würde er es Hugolios nennen… Sein bester Freund, in der Zeit der Hordes Anhänger, hieß so._ ” Das Paar nickte und verließen mit Hugolios den Raum. Kaum hatten sie es verlassen weinte der kleine auf. Es wusste, dass es sich von seiner Mutter entfernte.   
  
Star lag auf dem Bett und fing an zu weinen. Sie wusste das sie ihr Baby nicht wiedersehen würde. Es war ihr einziger halt in der Zeit wo sie mit Lento verheiratet war. Nun war diese Stütze weg und schrie den ganzen Korridor voll.   
  
Wenige Tage später ging sie zurück nach Bright Moon und wurde weiter von Lento gehänselt. Er hatte keine Interesse an Star und vergnügte sich in Dörfer rund ums Schloss mit anderen Frauen.   
  
Star schmiss sich weinend aufs Bett und fast an ihr Bauch. “ _Es fühlt sich so… So leer an… Ich vermisse mein Baby und Revali._.”

_ **________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Hier Revali's Aussehen in seiner Originalform nach 10 Kapitel.**

**Here Revali's appearance in its original form after 10 Chapters.**

****


	15. Unbeschwertheit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wir haben nun 15 Kapitel geschafft! 
> 
> Wow das hätte ich am Anfang nie gedacht das wir nun so viele haben.  
> Vielen dank an die Leser und an meine Betaleser! 
> 
> We have now completed 15 chapters!
> 
> Wow, at the beginning I would never have thought that we now have so many.  
> Many thanks to the readers and to my beta readers!

**Unbeschwertheit**

  
  
  


Es verging 3 Jahre wo Hugolios bei Catra und Adora sind. Oft wenn sie mit Revali und Finn kontakt aufnehmen, schickten sie Hugo und Zero aus dem Raum. Noch weiß Revali nicht das Hugolios seit 3 Jahren der Welt war und sein Sohn ist. Sie fanden nicht den richtigen Moment es ihm zu erzählen.  
  
Hugolios nahm sich Zeit beim laufen und Zero war immer an seiner Seite um ihn zu stützen. Sie waren die besten Freunde und können einfach nicht alleine schlafen. Der kleine Magicat erfreut sich über jedes Geschenk denn er zum Geburtstag oder anderen besonderen Tagen von seiner Mama geschenkt kriegt. Er wusste wer seine Mama war, doch er durfte nie zu ihr oder sie Mama nennen.  
  
Adora packte ein paar Sachen und nahm Hugolios auf den Arm. “ _Nun kleiner, heute machen wir ein kleinen Familienausflug nach Bright Moon wieder._ ” Der zweifarbige Magicat hüpfte vor Freude und kuschelt an Adora, er schnurrt erfreut auf.  
  
Es verging in den 3 Jahren so vieles auf Etheria. Star’s Ehe wurde beendet, als man herausfand, dass Lento von 5 verschiedenen Frauen Kinder erwartet. Glimmer entschuldigte sich damals sehr oft bei Adora und Catra, dass sie denen nicht geglaubt habe. Sie bauten die Prinzessinnen Allianz wieder auf und hatten heute nach 4 Jahren ihr erstes Meeting wieder. Dort wollten sie über Revali und seinen vergehen nochmal besprechen.  
  
____  
  
Nach 4 Stunden Fußmarsch kam die Familie endlich an. Hüpfend lief Hugolios neben Zero und hielt ihre Hand. “ _Nun, wer als erstes da ist, darf heute mit zum Meeting!_ ” Adora kichert bei der aussage von Catra und sah zu wie die beiden kleinen Magicat los rannten. Erstaunlicherweise, kamen beide gleichzeitig an und durften gemeinsam zum Meeting.  
  
Zero sprang auf Catra’s Schoß und schaute übern Tisch. Hugolios wurde von Adora hochgehoben und auf ihren Schoß Drapiert. Seine kleinen Augen suchten den Raum ab, bis er Star sah. Energisch wedelt er mit sein zweifarbigen schweif und schnurrte laut. Star widmet ihm ein kurzen Blick und ein lächeln. Was ihm noch lauter schnurren ließ. Die Prinzessin musste leise kichern, wären Glimmer und Bow den kleinen Ansehen. “ _Ihr habt wieder den kleinen mitgebracht. Wann werdet ihr uns endlich sagen woher ihr ihn habt. Seine Fellzeichnung ist so Verwirrend._ ” - “ _Das werden wir euch sagen, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist._ ” Die Brünette sah die beiden an und streichelt Hugo. Dieser schmiegt an ihre Hand und schnurrt freudig. Unerwartet ging Star auf Hugo zu und streichelt ihn. Erstaunt sah Hugo sie an und schmiegt eng an diese Berührung. Eine kleine träne lief aus seinem Auge und sah sie an. Sie sah ihn an und ging dann wieder zu ihren Eltern.  
  
Scorpia kam in den Raum als letzten rein und räuspert. “ _Wollen wir nun anfangen? Wir würden Revali Live zuschalten._ ” Adora sah besorgt zu Hugolios runter und winkt Zero zu sich. Sie sah das Zeichen ihrer Mutter und nickte. Mit ein leichten Po wackler hüpfte sie von Catras Schoß und ging zu Hugo. Kichern flüstert sie was ihn seinem Ohr und führte ihn aus dem Raum. Traurig sah Star hinter her und lehnt sich zu der Seite von Adora. “ _Ihr habt Revali immer noch nichts gesagt?_ ” Die Blonde schüttelt mit dem Kopf und konzentriert sich auf Scorpia. “ _Das ist eine gute Idee._ ”  
  
Revali wurde mit Finn dazugeschaltet. Er sah recht Mager aus und hatte riesige Augenringe. Finn sah neben ihn Gesünder aus. Star machte sich sorgen und merkte das was nicht stimmte. 

“ _Revali erklär uns, an was kannst du dich erinnern._ ” - “ _Nun.. Ich kann mich an das Portal erinnern wie Königin Angella und Adora durch dieses ging. Die Korrupte Catra griff mich an. Ihre krallen waren scharf. Aus irgendeinem Grund, kam die Infizierte Adora noch dazu und beide streckten mich nieder. Sie haben das vorhandene Portal benutzt und kamen hierher. Ich kann mich nur noch daran erinnern das…. Das Mutter mich zurück brachte…”_

Er schwankte leicht und schaute zu Boden. Alle Prinzessinnen standen schnell auf. “ _Finn, was ist mit Revali?_ ” - “ _Mom, seit dem wir hier sind fühlt sich Revali nicht gut. Es ist so als würde der Planet ihn abstoßen._ ” Er sah besorgt zu Revali runter und stützte ihn.  
  
Entrapta ging auf und ab und schnippte dann mit ihren Haare. 

“ _Genau! Revali wurde als Ei dort entnommen, jedoch ist er hier Geboren und durch das ‘_ **_Herz von Etheria_ ** _’ ist Revali hier gebunden. Er ist nun das Herz von Etheria mit Adora. Adora kann dank She-Ra herum reisen, nur er ist hier Gebunden. Wenn er also länger dort bleibt, wird er sterben und Etheria wird schaden davontragen._ ” 

Glimmer befahl sofort Finn und Flora die Rückkehr, jedoch weigert sich Revali. “ _Ich bleibe! Noch kann ich nicht weg-_ ” Er wurde unterbrochen als die Tür aufging zum Meeting Raum und Zero mit Hugolios eintrat. Beide sahen ängstlich zu den ganzen Leuten. Hugolios, sah Revali an und Er ihn. Plötzlich hustet Revali auf und hielt seine Hand davor, jedoch kann man Blut durch spritzen sehen. Star ging zum Monitor als sie von ihrem Platz aufsprang. “ _Schwing dein Gott verdammten hintern hier her!_ ” - “ _Warum sollte ich?!_ ”, fauchte Revali als Antwort. Hugolios rannte aus reflex zu Star’s Bein. Sie zuckte bei der Berührung zusammen und sah runter. Ungewollt gurrt sie ihn an und sah zu den anderen. Entschlossen hob sie Hugolios hoch und sah zu Revali. “ _Deine Familie braucht dich, Revali… Wir brauchen dich…_ ” Behutsam drückte sie Hugolios an sich, der eng und laut schnurrend an sie kuschelt. Der kleine sah zu Revali und wedelt mit den schweif. 

Alle außer Adora und Catra hielten den Atem an. Königin Glimmer stand auf und sah ihre Tochter an. “ _Ist das wahr?_ ” Star nickte nur und dreht sich mit Hugo auf den Arm zu ihrer Mutter. Der kleine Magicat Junge sah die Königin an und kuschelt mit Star. Catra stand auf und legt eine Schulter auf Adora. “ _Sein Name lautet Hugolios, Star gebar ihn vor 3 Jahren in Mystacor. Es ist bestätigt das es Revali’s Sohn ist… Wir nahmen ihn auf, da Star angst hatte um den Namen ihrer Familie._ ” Bow stand auf und ging zu seiner Tochter und streichelt ihre Wange. Dann schaute er zu Revali und Hugolios. Noch immer fehlt Revali die Sprache und keucht nur noch. Finn mischte sich ein und sagte nur noch das sie nachhause kommen bevor er aufgelegt hatte.  
  
Da standen sie alle, geschockt von dem jetzigen Moment. Hugolios sah zu Glimmer und Bow, steht sein Daumen in den Mund. “ _Oma Sparkel? Opa Arrow?_ ” Die Königin schaute finster zu Catra die ihr eine Zunge rausstreckte. Jedoch nickte die Frau den kleinen zu und streichelt ihn. “ _Star… Du hättest uns sagen sollen dass du Schwanger warst von Revali… Das hätte einiges erleichtert… Noch dazu ist unser Ruf uns egal, solange du glücklich warst._ ” Seufzend sah ihre Mutter sie an und umarmte Star. Zero war verwirrt von diesem Moment und sah zu ihre Mütter. “ _Wird uns Hugo verlassen?_ ” Star schaute Zero an und ließ Hugo zu ihr. “ _Ich trenne euch beiden nicht, ihr könnt euch jeder Zeit sehen._ ” Mütterlich lächelt sie beide an und sah zu wie Hugo an Zero kuschelt. Kichern neckten sich die beiden Magicat und spielten fangen.  
  
Sie besprachen sich noch und Adora machte mit Entrapta ihnen klar, dass die Rückreise der drei ungefähr zwei Tage dauern würde.  
  
Alle teilten sich auf und gingen in ihren Räumen. Star blieb bei Catra und Adora. Zusammen gingen die in den großen Schlafzimmer, wo Star sich mit Hugolios zu der größeren Familie dazu liegt. Alle anwesenden Magicat schnurren freudig und Star schaute zu Adora. Beide kicherten bei der geräuschkulisse. Hugolios hielt eifrig eine Hand bei seiner Mutter fest, während er mit der anderen Zero Hand fest hielt. Star streichelt behutsam durch Hugo Fell nach 3 Jahren. Sie bewundert immer noch seinen zweigeteilten Fellzeichnung und wie weich sein Fell war. Die große Blondine sah mit Catra das geschehen an und lächelten. “ _Er ist echt besonders, aber das liegt nur daran das es seinen Eltern auch sind._ ” Die kleine Frau schaut zu beiden und nickte lächelnd. Fest drückte sie Hugo an sich, bis sie langsam durch das entspannte schnurren einschlief. Mara kroch zum Bett dazu, als sie von Swift Wind hierher getragen wurden ist. Sie kuschelt sich zu ihrer Familie und fängt auch an zu schnurren.  
  
Hugolios wachte die Nacht kurz auf und schaut sich um. Erschrocken sah er das Star neben ihm lag und ihn kuscheln. Sofort schmiegt er enger an sie heran und schaut zu ihr Hoch. “ _Mama…_ ” Sofort schlief er wieder ein und zog Zero zu der Umarmung mit heran.  
  
___  
  
Zwei Tage vergingen zu langsam, doch dann waren sie endlich um. Alle warten auf dem Hof. Hugolios wackelt auf Star’s Arm und schaut sich um. “ _Mama, darf ich mit Zero spielen gehen?_ ” Gurrend drehte sich Star zu Hugolios um und lächelt. Es war das erste mal für sie das er sie so nannte. Sie nickte und lässt ihn zu Zero rennen. Beide gingen ins Schloss und kicherten laut herum. Alle sahen die kleinen hinterher, bis laute Raumschiff Geräusche den Himmel einnahmen.  
  
Sie landen etwas holprig und die Luke zum Schiff öffnet sich. Finn trat mit Revali auf seinen Schulter aus dem Schiff, gefolgt von Flora. Scorpia ging sofort mit Adora hin und nahmen Finn, Revali ab. Flora wurde von ihrer Mutter begrüßt und Finn wurden die Haare von Catra zerzaust. Star folgt Scorpia und Adora zur Krankenstation. Dort wird Revali untersucht. Sie wurde erstmal weggeschickt  
  
Sie mussten nur einige Minuten warten. Sein Zustand hatte sich schnell verbessert seit er auf Etheria wieder war. Er konnte die Station schnell verlassen und ging zum Hof wo alle um ein Lagerfeuer saßen. Revali saß sich zu seiner Familie und lächelt dankbar zu Finn. Sie schmuste sich an Revali und zeigte zu Hugolios der mit Zero ihn anschaute.  
  
Hugolios stand rund 3 Meter von seinem Vater entfernt, er konnte sein Geruch wahrnehmen und wedelt freudig mit den Schweif. Bis endlich die Handbewegung von Revali kam, die ihn zu sich bittet. Er sprang in seinen Armen und kuschelt eng an Revali’s Nacken. “ _Papa…_ ” Der kleine Mann weinte und krallte in den Rücken seines Vaters. Fest drückte Revali an ihm und nahm sein Geruch auf. Zero sprang auch dazu und stößt mit den Kopf an Revali’s Arm. “ _Willkommen zurück großer Bruder!_ ” Auch sie zog er an sich und lächelt. “ _Ich bin wieder zuhause._ ” 

Alle Leute herum gurren vor Freude und sahen sich den Moment an. Star beobachtet von weitem und lächelt. “ _Mama?_ ” Hugolios schaut sich um und wimmert. Sie seufzte leicht und stand auf. “ _Was ist den kleiner?_ ” Fragend ging sie zu den drei und schaute zu Revali. Beide sahen sich lang und schweigend an. “ _Mit kuscheln! Mama, Papa und Hugo!_ ” Beide Elternteile bissen sich auf die Lippen und saßen sich mit etwas abstand nebeneinander. Hugo gefiel das nicht mit Zero und schob beide eng zusammen. Revali und Star waren mit wenig abstand mit ihren Lippen aneinander entfernt. Schauten den jeweiligen in die Augen und schluckten schwer, wie ein unreifes Paar. Hugolios saß auf deren beiden und lehnte sich an beide. _“Besser!_ ” Er grinste stolz und bekam Applaus von allen. “ _D-Du Revali… Mir tat es leid was damals passiert ist…_ ” - “ _Star, es ist okay. Finn und Flora haben mir alles erzählt. Weißt du, ich liebe dich noch immer trotz alledem_ .” Star schaute ihn wieder an und hatte den Mund weit offen. Holprig küsste Revali Star und streichelt sein Sohn, der auf ihren Schoß eingeschlafen ist.  
  
Behutsam fast Star an Revali’s verletztes Ohr und seufzt. “Du siehst so mitgenommen aus..” - “Dies zeigt nur das ich schwach war und dich 3 Jahren warten ließ…” Revali schaute sie an und küsste nochmal ihre Lippen, bis sein blick wieder sich zum Feuer widmet.  
___  
  
  


Doch es braute sich wieder was zusammen… Dieses Idyllische Familien Dasein wird nicht von langer Dauer sein...  
  


  
**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**Hier zwei Bilder von Hugolios und Zero!**

**  
Here are two pictures of Hugolios and Zero!**   
  


****

****


	16. Schnurren

**Schnurren**

  
  
  


Star lag wieder im Bett der Königinnen von Half Moon. Das leise schnurren von sechs Magicats füllten den Raum. Kichern streift Sie durch das Haar vor Revali und Hugolios. Beide kuschelt eng an und ließen sich untereinander nicht mehr los. Langsam fasste sie runter auf den kleinen Fellbüschel zwischen Revali Brust und schaut dann zu Hugo, er hatte den gleichen kleinen wie sein Vater. Ihr Blick schwirrt durch den Dunklen Raum, sie konnte wage erkennen das an Revali, Finn und Mara kuscheln, wären Zero sich gerade zwischen Star und Hugo legt. Adora und Catra saßen auf einer Bank neben den Balkon und summten ihr Lied.   
  
Sie stand aus dem Bett auf, Revali knurrt ein wenig durch den Gewichtsverlust neben sich. Kichern sah sie zu ihm und ging zu das andere Paar. “ _ Kannst nicht schlafen? _ ” Summte Adora zu ihr und streift mit ein Hand durch Catras lange Mähne. Laut seufzte sie und saß sich am Fußende von der Couch runter. 

“ _ Es ist alles noch zu viel für mich. Ich liebe es das Hugolios an mich hängt und seinen Vater liebt. Aber ich weiß nicht ob ich Revali das bieten kann wieder… Wir sind ungünstig auseinander gebrochen und das zu Reparieren was damals geschah wird schwer. _ ”  **-** “ _ Du weiß nicht was ich zu tun hatte. Meine Beste Freundin und große Liebe wurde zu einer 2 Meter großen Prinzessin. Ließ mich allein in der Horde und kämpfe mit mir an die 3 Jahre. Ich kenne euer leid. Aber ihr werdet das überstehen, wenn ihr euch Liebt. _ ” Catra schnurrt lauter als sie an Adoras Kinn schmiegt. 

Nach einigen Stunden, ging dann auch die Königinnen ins Bett gefolgt von Star. Hugo wurde wach als er bemerkte dass seine Mutter dazu stieg. Unbeholfen stand er auf und ging auf alle Vieren auf ihr zu. Er kuschelte eng an sie und schläft in ihren Armen ein. Revali folgte sofort, als seine Wärme Quelle verschwand und zog Zero mit in die Umarmung hinein.   
  
___   
  
  
Revali wacht früher als alle anderen auf und sah sich trübe um. Er sah vor sich und bemerkte das Star leise vor sich hin schnarcht und das Hugo mit Zero an sie kuschelt. Dann dreht er sich um und merkt das seine Restliche Familie mit an ihnen gekuschelt hatte. Mühsam kämpft er sich aus dem Bett und streckte sich. Seine Ohren zuckten auf, als ein kleines Wimmern ertönte. Sein Sohn richtet sich auf und suchte nach ihm. Sofort schnurrte er laut auf und nahm Hugo aus dem Bett. Schnurren gurrt er ihn an. “ _ Hey kleiner Mann, willst du mit mir Duschen? _ ” Langsam und noch total müde, rieb sich Hugolios an die Augen und nickte leicht. Der kleine Magicat lehnt sich an Revali klammern und gähnte laut.   
  
Beide gingen ins Bad und gingen gemeinsam in einer Badewanne. Er nahm die Quietsche Ente am Badewannenrand und spiele mit Hugo solange bis sie fertig waren. Gemeinsam gingen sie raus wo Star beide mit ein kuss begrüßte. “ _ Na meine zwei Männer, habt ihr fleißig gebadet? _ ” Hugolios nickte freudig und nimmt sein Schnuller kurz aus dem Mund. “ _ Papa hat viele Narben auf dem Körper so wie Oma Adowa und Oma Cawa! _ ” Revali versucht nicht zu lachen wie Hugo seine Eltern aussprach und seine Freundin nahm schnell ihren Sohn ab. “ _ Weiß du, diese Narben zeigt das sie Helden sind und für uns Gekämpft haben. Ohne die wären wir nicht hier. _ ” Sie stupst mit ihre Nase an Hugo, der davon kichern musste.    
  
Die Junge Mutter gab ihren Freund den kleinen wieder als sie selbst Baden gehen wollte. Die beiden Jungs gingen zusammen zu den anderen und machten sie wach. Hugolios sprang freudig auf Adora und Catra herum. “ _ Urks! Revali, nimm dein kleinen Floh von uns! _ ” Grummelt Catra und macht langsam ein Auge auf um Hugolios sofort mit einer Kuss Attacke zu bestücken. Der kleine quiekt freudig auf und zappelt wild um sich. Adora macht von der Geräuschkulisse die Augen auf und sah lächelt zu Catra. Zero Sprang auf Catras Rücken. “ _ Ich rette dich! _ ” Quiekt sie freudig und lacht. Star kam wenige Minuten später zu den geschehen und stand neben Revali, Mara und Finn die es freudig beobachten.    
  
Irgendwann gingen alle Gemeinsam aus dem Zimmer zum Speisesaal wo die anderen warteten. “ _ Guten Morgen alle zusammen! Revali, wie hast du geschlafen? Tut dir irgendwas weh? _ ” Die Königin von Bright Moon stand auf und sah besorgt zu Revali. Er winkte lächelnd ab und setzt sich zu Star am Tisch. Hugolios hüpfte auf Revali’s schoß und alle mussten am Tisch lachen. Zero sah traurig zu und wurde von Adora auf den Schoß genommen. “ _ Hey… Gib Hugo etwas Zeit mit seinen Eltern. _ ” Sie strich sachte durchs Haar und die kleine Nickt nur zustimmen, jedoch wendet sie ihren Blick nicht ab.   
  
Nach dem essen standen Revali und Star als erstes auf, Hugolios wurde dabei auf Revali’s Schulter gesetzt. “ _ Ich bin so groß wie Oma Adowa!” Er kichert fröhlich und alle am Tisch lachten. Adora sah überrascht ihn an und kichert auch. “So hat mich deine Oma auch genannt als sie Jünger war. _ ” Gerade als die große Blonde verliebt zu ihrer Frau sah, bekam sie ein Seitenhieb von ihr und lachte dann los.    
  
Zero sprang vom Schoß und ging zu den drei. “ _ Hugo, willst du mit mir spielen? _ ” - “ _ Ich möchte mit meiner Mam und Dad spielen! _ ” sagt er freudig und kuschelt an Revali an. Star entschuldigt sich bei Zero und ging mit den beiden raus um ein Spaziergang zu machen. Enttäuscht stand Zero da, klammert an seine Robe und zittert leicht. Mara ging sofort auf ihr zu und nahm sie in den Arm. Catra ging auch auf ihr Kätzchen zu und hob es hoch. “ _ Shhh, Zero… Er wird heute noch mit dir spielen, versprochen okay? Lass uns hoch etwas spielen gehen _ ” Die Magicat Königin versucht alles um ihr Kätzchen auf zu muntern. Es half etwas, das Zero nicht weiter weinte. Jedoch merkte sie das der traurige Blick blieb.    
  
____   
  
  


Hugolios rannt freudig vor den beiden im Gras herum. Revali stand mit arme vor seiner Brust gekreuzt da und sah lächelt zu, Star hingegen saß auf einer decke am Boden und schaute ebenfalls zu. “ _ Weiß du Star… Ich kann immer noch nicht ganz glauben, das wir diesen kleinen Wirbelwind erzeugt haben. _ ” Er lachte aus der Nase und sah zu wie Hugolios einen Schmetterling nun hinterher jagte. “I _ ch auch nicht, Revali. Adora und Catra schickten mir viele Bilder von seiner Entwicklung. Auch wenn ich ihn dort abgesetzt habe, in deren Armen, wollte ich immer wissen wie es ihm geht. Jedes Bild wo er so frech grinste, habe ich dich darin gesehen. _ ” Sie schaut zu ihm hoch und lächelt sanft. Bildlich kann sie es sich noch genau vorstellen wie sie beide herum gespielt haben. Wie aus dem steifen Hordes Anhänger, ein fröhlicher Junger Mann wurde. Dann saß er sich zu ihr herunter und lässt ihr Kopf auf seine Schulter legen.    
  
Irgendwann kam Orion mit Zero im Schlepptau zu Hugolios und die drei Kinder spielen die Szenen ihrer Eltern oder Großeltern nach.    
  
Orion verließ nach einiger Zeit die zwei Kätzchen, da sie mit den Schweif jagen des anderen beschäftigt waren. Der ältere Magicat stand auf und ging auf die beiden zu und bot sein Schweif an. Beide kleinen Kätzchen stürzen sich auf ihn und versuchten sein Schweif zu fangen.    
  
Finn kam dazu und saß sich zu Star. “ _ Na wie geht es dir Star? Macht es dir spaß die 3 zuzuschauen? _ ” Sie kichert und schaute dann auch zu den drei. 

“ _ Es macht sehr viel spaß, es erinnert mich wie Ich damals mit Revali so fangen gespielt haben. Weißt du, ich wünschte mir sehr Ihr wärt damals genau so aufgewachsen. Als Geschwister und nicht als Feinde. _ ” - “ _ Das wünsche ich mir auch sehr. Ich wusste damals das was fehlte und meine Eltern waren vor Mara’s Geburt recht traurig gewesen wenn unser Geburtstag näher kam. Auch Maras Geburt wurde extrem überwacht und keiner durfte in ihrer Nähe. _ ” Star summte anerkennend. Sie kann sich gut daran erinnern wie, Catra schützend ihr Bauch umklammerte sobald sie in den Wehen lag. Als sie damals selbst Hugolios bekam, konnte sie es gut verstehen. Es ist kein schönes Gefühl sein Kind an jemanden anderen abzugeben. Revali schnaufte auf und ging von den Kätzchen weg. Er lief zu beiden und lächelt. “ _ Na was macht mein Lieblings Geschwisterchen hier? _ ” schnurrt er freudig und setzt sich zwischen beiden einfach hin. Finn knurrte spielerisch auf. “ _ Ich wollte schauen was ihr tut. Nein ehrlich warte ich auf Flora. Wir haben heute noch ein Date, wollt ihr beiden mitkommen? _ ” - “ _ Gerne, jedoch was machen wir mit Hugo? _ ” Er schau nicht weg von seinem Kind. Star überlegte etwas.

“ _ Wieso geben wir ihn nicht bei euren Eltern ab. Es wird nur diese eine Nacht sein. _ ” Beide nickten ihr zustimmend zu. Wäre da nicht Hugolios…   
  
___

Am Abend…   
  
Hugolios weinte das Schloss zusammen und zappelt auf Adoras Arm. “ _ Ich will nicht! Mama! Daddy! _ ” Wimmernd und zitternd sah er die beiden an. Finn hinter den beiden kicherte und Revali sah verzweifelt weg. “ _ Hugo, wir sind doch nicht lange weg… Schau wir sind wieder da wenn du schläfst okay? _ ” Seine Freundin schmiegt an Revali’s Brust und kann es sich nicht übers Herz bringen weinen zu sehen. Der kleine Magicat war nicht erfreut und weinte noch immer, aber er sagte weinerlich jedoch Ja.    
  
Revali ging steif neben Star und sah sich in der Stadt herum um. Die Leute haben auf der Straße ihren spaß, fröhlich wird gelacht und getanzt. “ _ Was feiern die Leute? _ ” - “ _ Sie feiern unsere - Nein…. Sie feiern deine Rückkehr. _ ” Geschockt sah Revali Finn an und blieb stehen. Star dreht sich zu ihm um und lächelt sanft. “ _ Revali, die Leute haben Reflektiert… Als sie gesehen haben dass die Beziehung mit Lento nicht gut lief wie mit dir, haben sich viele entschuldigt. Auch wurde schnell bekannt, durch Scorpia, das dich das Schadet. _ ” Noch immer überrascht merkt er wie die Leute auf ihn zukommen und sich entschuldigen und ihm Geschenke gaben.   
  
Finn lacht und zieht Revali mit, damit sie endlich beim Restaurant an kommen können. Überfordert stolpert Er mit und sah zu Star.   
  
Im Restaurant setzten sie sich an ein abgelegenen Tisch und saßen sich Paarweise gegenüber. Revali lockert etwas seine Krawatte und schaut sich um. “ _ Wie wollen wir das Bezahlen? _ ” - “ _ Königin Glimmer übernimmt es. Sie will das wir uns eine entspannte auszeit nehmen. Am meisten ihr beiden. _ ” Finn winkt ein Kellner her wären sie es erklärt. Die kleinere Prinzessin sah zu Revali und gab ihn den alten Verlobungsarmband. “ _ Ich hatte ihn noch immer bei mir gehabt… _ ” Er holt seinen raus und zeigt es ihr. “ _ Ich hatte ihn als Glücksbringer dabei, wo wir weg waren… _ ” Flora gurrte, sie kam wirklich nach Scorpia, den Moment entgegen. Der Magicat legt das Armband wieder um Star wären sie die Brosche an seiner Krawatte fest macht. Er schnurrte laut auf und küsste Star innig, bis er ein tritt von vorne kriegt. “ _ Okay, genug liebe hier, wir sind zum essen hier! _ ” schnurrte Finn und grinst beide an.

___   
  
Nach dem Essen und der Unterhaltung am Tisch gingen die vier nach Hause. Revali schnurrte den ganzen weg zurück und hielt fleißig die Hand seiner Verlobten. Finn folgte mit Flora auf ein kleinen abstand bis sie zu Flora schaute. “ _ Wollen wir die beiden in ruhe lassen? Wir können auf mein Zimmer. _ ” Flora nickte und verhakt ihren Arm mit den von Finn. “ _ Revali! Wir machen noch ein Spaziergang, geht schon mal ohne uns! _ ” Ihr Bruder winkte zu sie und Flora. Beide gingen dann weiter und Finn lächelt freudig.   
  
Wie zwei verliebte Jugendlichen rannte Revali und Star zurück zum Schloss. Sie küssten sich den Aufgang hoch bis sie vor ihrem Zimmer ankamen. Leise öffnen sie die Tür und schauten aufs Bett. Leise im schlaf schniefen lag Hugo auf deren Bett. Er umklammert fest deren Sachen und wimmert leise. Beide schauten sich an und lächeln seufzend. “ _ Das kann wohl warten, unser kleiner geht wohl vor. _ ” Sie nickte zustimmend und geht zum Bett. “ _ Hugo? _ ” Er schreckte mit den Kopf hoch und sah beide an, dann fließen kleine Tropfen aus seinem Augenwinkel. “ **_MAMA! DADDY!_ ** ” Schrie er laut und sprang in deren Arme.   
  
Revali zog sich bis auf seiner Unterhose aus und legt sich ins Bett, behutsam fast Hugolios die ganzen Narben auf Revali’s Oberkörper an. Star schaute das Szenario zu während sie sich ein Pyjama anzieht. “ _ Tun die noch weh, Daddy? _ ” - “ _ Nein, sie sind alle verheilt. _ ” Sprach Revali fürsorglich und lächelt Hugo an. Er streift sachte durch Hugo’s Haare und gab ihn ein Kuss auf die Stirn. Kleine Augen schauen ihn an und strahlten voller liebe und Begeisterung an. Langsam streckt er seine Rechte Hand aus und fast an das Ohr seines Vater’s. “ _ Das ist Cool, will das auch! _ ” - “ _ N-Nein lieber nicht Hugo, das tat damals sehr deinem Daddy weh. _ ” Star nahm schnell Hugo weg und Revali lachte leicht. Hugolios schmollte und kuschelt an seine Mutter.   
  
Zusammen lagen sie im Bett und Revali erzählte eine Kinderfreundliche Geschichte von seinem Leben. Es erwärmt sein Herz wie er sieht, das Hugo begeistert zuhörte.    
  
Wären er erzählte kam Zero ins Zimmer und kuschelte sich zu den drei dazu. Sie hörte auch gespannt zu bis sie endlich eingeschlafen waren als es spannend wurde.    
  
“ _ Sie sind so süß zusammen, wir können die beiden schlecht trennen… _ ” - “ _ Revali, das muss er leider bald… Adora und Catra reisen in einigen Tagen ab. _ ” Er sah besorgt zu den beiden und streichelt Zero hinterm Ohr. “ _ Gibt es keine andere Möglichkeit..? _ ”


	17. Trennung

**Trennung**

  
  


Es kam der Tag wo die Königinnen von Half Moon abreisen mussten. Die beiden kleinen Magicats klammern aneinander. “ _Zero nicht gehen…._ ” Hugolios winselt und sah zu seinen Eltern. Die beiden Jungen Eltern sahen sich Hilfe suchend an und schauten dann zu den beiden Erwachsenden. “ _Hugolios.. Ihr werdet euch bald wiedersehen._ ” - “ _Wieso bald?_ ” Star schaut verwirrt Catra an. Die Magicat Königin kichert kurz und wuschelt Revali durchs Haar. “ _Er und Hugolios müssen zu uns sobald die_ **_‘Paarungszeit’_ ** _ist. Damit unser Herr hier keine weiteren Dummheiten anstellt._ ” Revali schluckte schwer und reibt am Nacken. Adora schaut zu Star. _“Also wärst du ungefähr einen Monat von ihm getrennt, wir haben mit Glimmer schon darüber gesprochen._ ” Star schaut zu Revali und ist verwirrt. “ _Wieso kann ich nicht bei Revali bleiben?_ ” - “ _Ohne das ihr Verheiratet oder Er dich markiert hat, raten wir es ab. Hugolios Existenz bleibt weitgehend geheim. Es kann sein das ihr für immer ihn verstecken müsst. Er ist unehelich gezeugt wurden und käme nicht gut zu euren Ruf._ ” Sagte die große Blondine zu der kleineren. Ein lautes knurren ertönt und der Magicat nimmt sein Sohn hoch. “ _Ich werde mein Sohn nie leugnen. Ihr habt mich auch nie geleugnet und dabei bin ich nicht mal ganz euer Sohn…._ ” Die brünette holt scharf Luft und öffnet ihren Mund um ihn dann wieder zu schließen. Sie wusste das er recht hatte. Adora und Catra seufzend, stimmten Revali dann zu.   
  
Hugolios sah zu wie seine Mutter die Königinnen von Half Moon weg teleportiert. Er klammerte fest an seinem Vater und wimmert leise. Fürsorglich streichelt Revali seinen kleinen Sohn und trägt ihn rein. Der kleinen Magicat schlief auf den Arm deines Vaters ein und klammert sich Rest an ihm. Katzen Typisch leckt Revali das Gesicht seines Kindes ab und legt ihn behutsam aufs Bett. Schnurrend legt er sich zu ihm und streichelt ihn sachte.   
  
Nach einigen Minuten Teleportiert zu Star zu den beiden. “ _Hey, ist er endlich eingeschlafen?_ ”, fragt Star flüstern und setzt sich zu beiden ans Bett. Stumm nickte der Magicat und streichelt weiter den kleinen Mann. “ _Wollen wir auf dem Balkon?_ ” - “ _Gerne… Ich habe da noch einige Fragen an dich._ ” Er nickte und stand langsam vom Bett auf, um Hugo nicht zu wecken. Beide gingen zum Balkon und Revali lehnt sich an das Geländer. “ _Warst du damals in deiner Hitze?_ ” - “ _Als ich zu dir kam? Ja, das war ich… Es war wohl in die 3 Jahren extrem aufgestaut gewesen… Deswegen hat es denke ich mal auch sofort mit Hugolios geklappt…_ ” Er schaut zu Whispering Woods und seufzt. Sie nickte summend und reibt sich an die Arme. “ _Ich bereue nicht damals Schwanger gewesen zu sein. Es hat mein Herz erwärmt, als er in mir bewegte und als er zur Welt kam… Sein kleines Miauen hat mich so berührt das ich ihn nicht weggeben wollte…_ ” 

Er sah sie mit großen Augen an und legt seine Hand auf ihr Oberarm. “ _Es tut mir leid, das ich nicht für euch da war… Ich hätte um euch Kämpfen sollen._ ” Traurig ging sein Blick nach unten und zitterte leicht. Star hob sachte sein Gesicht hoch. “ _Nun bist du da und ich werde dich nicht nochmal los lassen._ ” Sie zog ihn für ein Kuss heran und schmiegt sich eng an ihm. Er erwidert es sofort und lag eine Hand auf ihre Hüfte. Beide küssten sich lange bis sie sich endlich lösten. 

Verliebt schauten sie sich in die Augen und schauten sofort zum Bett. Hugolios ist erwacht und schaut schläfrig zu beiden. “ _Mami? Daddy?_ ” - “ _Wir sind hier Hugo._ ” sagten beide gleichzeitig und schauten sich überrascht an. Sie lachten gemeinsam und gingen dann zu Hugo. Sie schmiegten sich um ihn und gaben sich ein letzten Kuss bis alle drei endlich eingeschlafen sind. 

____

  
  


Es kam der Tage wo Revali abreisen musste mit Hugolios. Jedoch sind sie nicht zu zweit. Mit mehreren Gesprächen, durfte Star endlich mit. Sie will in der Zeit Adora helfen, die selbst mit Catra in der Zeit der Hitze zu tun hat. Durch ihre Teleportation Fähigkeiten waren sie in binnen von Sekunden dort. Hugolios rannte sofort auf Zero zu dir auf ihn gewartet hat. “ _Guten Morgen Königin Adora._ ” - “ _Guten Morgen ihr beiden. Revali, du gehst bitte auf deinem Zimmer._ ” Er schnuppert mit der Nase und knurrt leicht. Adora seufzt und guckt ihn ernst an. Sofort zuckt er zusammen und geht schnell zu seinem Raum. “ _Was war das?” Star schaut verwirrt nach und guckte wieder zu der Königin._ “ _Er hat Catras Markierung auf meinem Nacken gerochen.. Das wird die nächste Zeit normal sein. Wenn er sich unter Kontrolle hat, wird er dich auch markieren wollen._ ” Star nickte leicht zustimmend und geht mit Adora zum Thronsaal. Sie wird eingewiesen was sie tun soll in den einem Monat. Hugolios und Zero spielten im Thronsaal fangen bis sie gegen ein der Soldaten stoßen. " _Ow!_ " Hugolios fast an seiner Nase und wimmert auf als etwas Blut austritt. Sofort ging die Königin von Half Moon und die Prinzessin von Bright Moon zu den kleinen Magicat. Beide schauten sich die Nase an und die große Blondine benutzte ihr heilende Kräfte um die Blutung zu stoppen. Wimmern klammert der kleine sich an seine Mutter und schaut zu Zero runter. Sie sah ihn besorgt an und zog an Stars Kleid. Star ließ ihn wieder runter und gurrt auf als sie sah wie Zero schmusen an Hugo schmiegt. 

  
  


Am Abend ging Star mit ein großes Tablet zu Revali's Zimmer. Sie ließ ihr Sohn bei ihrer besten Freundin, während sie sich dann um ihren Verlobten kümmern kann. Langsam macht sie die Tür auf und schaut sich um. " _Revali Ich habe essen mitgebracht._ " - " _Kannst du es auf dem Tisch stellen und dich duschen gehen?_ " Sie sah verwirrt zu ihm, bis ihr wieder einfiel dass sie nach Adora und Catra riecht. Zustimmend setzte sie das Tablet auf dem Tisch und ging dann zum Wasserfall im Zimmer. Die kleine Frau wusste das es nur eine Dusche im Schloss gab, die für Adora und den Kindern. Nackt ging sie zum Becken und stieg langsam ein. Aus einer Ecke trat dann Revali vor und ging auf allen Vieren auf sie zu. " _Wir war dein Tag?_ " fragte er laut schnurrend. Revali kann nach all den Jahren die Lautstärke seines Schnurren nicht kontrollieren. Sie streckte sich und krault ihm unterm Kinn und kicherte. " _Anstrengend, Hugo wollte nämlich den ganzen Tag zu dir. Wie geht es dir den?_ " Überraschend zog sich er vor ihr aus und steigt zu ihr ins Wasser. Er schmiegt sich eng an und Star merkte wie er ihre Hand zu seinem Schritt zog. " _Das war nicht die Antwort auf meiner Frage, Sweety._ " Knurrend beißt er sich auf seine Unterlippe und küsst ihr Nacken. Seufzend ließ sie ihn markieren und nahm ihn Hand von Schritt, streichelt dafür an sein Kiefer. Er schnurrt auf und leckt an ihr Linkes Ohr und zappelt leicht. Star schob ihn leicht weg und schüttelt mit dem Kopf. " _Revali, wir können es nicht tun. Ich kann dir helfen, mehr nicht. Wir haben genügen mit Hugolios zu tun._ " - " _Aber…_ " Er knurrt frustriert, aber er wusste auch das Sie um Hugolios kümmern müssen statt ein neues Kind zu erzeugen. Revali ging ein paar Schritte zurück und ging in seinem Nest, legt sich dann auch dort hinein. " _Du willst nichts essen?_ " - " _Nein kein Hunger._ " sagt er grummeln und rollt sich ein. Genervt von der Situation ging Star aus dem Zimmer und lief zu Hugo's Zimmer.

Freudig lag sich Hugo zu seiner Mutter und schmiegt an sie. Zero kuschelt zögern auch dazu und gähnte. " _Na schlaft mal ihr beiden, morgen machen wir ein Rundgang in der Stadt._ " Hugolios sah zu ihr auf, es ist so als würden seine Augen vor Freude glitzern. Sie kicherte und kuschelt an beiden. Für die beiden summte sie das Lied, was sie immer für Revali gesummt hat und bei Hugolios in der Schwangerschaft. Zu ihrer Freude, wedelt Hugo's kleiner Schweif Vorfreude bevor er komplett einschläft. 

Am nächsten Tag brachte sie wieder etwas zu essen zu ihren Freund. Sie war sehr erfreut, als sie sah das er was gegessen hatte. Freudig tauscht sie die Teller und wird von hinten überrascht. Revali hat sich an ihr geschmiegt und küsste ihr Nacken. " _Es tut mir so leid wegen gestern…. Wie geht es Hugo?_ " fragte er und schaut Seitlich zu ihr, als sein Kinn auf ihre Schulter ruht. Star lehnt sich an seinem Brustkorb und seufzt. " _Du hast mich gestern echt verletzt… Ich hätte gern noch ein klein Hugo oder so, aber erst wenn wir verheiratet sind… Ihm geht es gut, er fragt oft nach dir.._ " Erleichtert von ihrer Offenbarung wird sie in einer engeren Umarmung gedrückt. Beide verharren für eine Weile so, sie wird immer noch von küssen überhäuft. Doch sie stößt sich leicht von ihm weg." _Ich muss los, werde mit den Kindern die Stadt erkunden gehe._ " Revali küsst sie schnell noch und markiert sie an ihren Arm wo das Verlobungsgeschenk ist. 

  
  


____

  
  


Star ging Hand in Hand mit Hugolios durch die Stadt. Alle Bewohner begrüßten beide und gaben sogar Hugo einige Leckereien. Sie ging in einem Waisenhaus und sah sich um. " _Hola Princesa Star, ¿qué nos da el honor de aparecer aquí con Hugolios?_ " - " _La reina Adora quería explorar si las donaciones habrían sido bien recibidas aquí._ " Die Waisenhaus Leiterin nickte und zeigt ihr alles was sie endlich Reparieren oder erneuern konnten. Star war erstaunt und sah sich um. Ihr fällt ein komplett schwarzes Magicat Mädchen auf. Sie saß alleine am Sandkasten wären die anderen zusammen Fußballspiel. Zusammen mit Hugolios ging sie zu diesem Mädchen. Ihr Sohn ging sofort auf sie zu und spielte mit ihr. " _¿Por qué estás sentado aquí solo? ¿Puedo preguntarle su nombre?_ " - " _Todos dicen que estaría maldito... Y no tengo nombre..._ " Besorgt biss sich Star auf die Unterlippe und nickte stumm. Das einzige was sie tun konnte, war zu zu sehen wie Hugolios mit ihr spielte.

Der kleine zweifarbige Magicat Junge spielt freudig mit ihr und sah ihre Angst in den Augen. Er war besorgt und rutscht näher an sie. Das Kätzchen sah ihn ängstlich an und wird dann in einer liebevollen Umarmung von ihm gedrückt. Sie schnurrt unbeholfen laut. Dies brachte Star zum kichern und sie krault das Mädchen hinterm Ohr. " _Hugo wir müssen weiter, es sind noch einige andere Orte die wir besuchen müssen._ " Er miaute sie an, aber dann wurde er schon in den Arm von ihr genommen. Traurig winkte Hugo das schwarze Kätzchen hinterher. 

___

  
  


Am Abend ging Star diesmal zu Revali ins Zimmer und schaut sich um." _Ich bin wieder da, habe auch extra vorher geduscht._ " Ruckartig wurde sie in einer Umarmung gezogen und schmiegt sich an ihm. " _Hey Sweety, ich habe eine Frage an dich._ " Er schnurrt laut und nickte nur. " _Wie wäre es wenn wir ein Kätzchen Adoptieren? Hugolios und Ich haben eins im Waisenhaus gesehen… Es hat mich sehr an dich erinnert._ " Revali zog sich und Star zum Nest, wo er sich entspannt auf ihren Schoß ausruht. " _Ein Kätzchen? Es klingt nach dem Verfluchten was Mara mir erzählt hatte._ " - " _Es ist nicht verflucht! Egal, wäre es möglich für uns?_ " Zwei Gelbe Augen schauen sie in der Dunkelheit an und trotz Mangel an Licht konnte sie ein Lächeln erkennen. Sie küsste Revali sofort und schmunzelt.   
  
___

Zusammen beschlossen sie sind, sobald die Hitze Zeit vorbei ist, das Waisenhaus auf zu suchen um das kleine Schwarze Magicat Mädchen zu adoptieren.

  
  
  
**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Übersetzung: Spanisch - Deutsch  
  
 _ **Hola Princesa Star, ¿qué nos da el honor de aparecer aquí con Hugolios?** \- _** _Hallo Prinzessin Star, was gibt uns die Ehre, hier mit Hugolios zu erscheinen?_ **  
**

**_La reina Adora quería explorar si las donaciones habrían sido bien recibidas aquí. -_ ** _Königin Adora wollte herausfinden, ob Spenden hier gut aufgenommen worden wären._

 **_¿Por qué estás sentado aquí solo? ¿Puedo preguntarle su nombre? -_ ** _Warum sitzt du hier alleine? Darf ich Sie nach Ihrem Namen fragen?_

 **_Todos dicen que estaría maldito... Y no tengo nombre... -_ ** _Jeder sagt, ich wäre verflucht ... Und ich habe keinen Namen ..._


	18. Gato negro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Übersetzungen sind am Ende des Kapitels eingefügt!

**Gato negro**

  
  


Die Hitze ist bei voller Hochtour. Revali wurde immer mehr besitzergreifender. Er behielt sie Frühs länger im Bett und markiert ihr Hals immer mehr. In ihr selbst ist ein leichtes brennen, ein verlangen. Jedoch kann sie sich nicht ihn hingeben. Sie wollte erst wieder an ein Kind denken sobald sie verheiratet sind.   
  
“ _Star, bleib doch noch…_ ” Er grummelte als sie das Bett verlassen wollte. Seufzend kuschelt sie sich wieder an ihm und krault hinter seinem Ohr. Der Magicat schnurrte auf, wurde jedoch unterbrochen als es an der Tür klopfte. Adora’s Stimme ertönte dahinter. “ _Star? Wir haben noch ein Meeting mit Froste, iss schnell was und sei in 45 Minuten da._ ” - “ _Geht klar!_ ” rief sie als Antwort und schaute dann zu Revali runter. “ _Nun, du hast es gehört ich muss nun gehen. Ich komme sobald das vorbei ist wieder zu dir okay?_ ” Er nickte nur als Antwort und markiert sie ein letztes mal.   
  
Sie ging umgezogen zu den Meetingraum und begrüßt die anwesenden Prinzessinnen. Die Königin von Half Moon sah sie an und musste kichern. “ _Wollte er dich nicht gehen lassen?_ ”, sie deutet auf den Nacken an und lächelt sanft. Star nickte nur und saß sich grummeln hin. Sie unterhalten sich um Lieferungen zwischen den Reichen und Kontrollbesuche auf anderen Planeten.   
  
Überraschend sprang die Tür auf und Hugolios kam quietschend mit Zero rein. Beide lachten laut und rannten um die Tische. 

“ **_Hugolios!_ **”, schrie Star und schaute ernst zu ihm. 

Hugolios zuckte zusammen und schaut mit eingekniffenen Schweif zu ihr. Sein Blick wandert zum Boden und winselt leicht. Auch Zero wird streng von Adora angeschaut. Beide erhoben ihre kleinen leisen Stimmen. “ _Es tut uns leid… Mama…_ ” Beide Mütter seufzen und sahen sich kichern an. Frosta sprang ein und bot an mit den Kinder kurz raus zu gehen, ihr wurde es erlaubt.   
  
Nach einer Stunde hitzigen Diskussion, gingen die anderen Prinzessinnen nach hause. Star blieb mit der großen Blondine sitzen. “ _Adora? Kann ich dich was fragen?_ ” - “ _Um was geht es, Star?_ ” Die Königin blickte auf und sah die kleine Prinzessin direkt an. Unbeholfen zappelt sie mit den Füßen und spielte an ihre Finger. Die große Frau stand auf und legt behutsam eine Hand auf die Schulter der anderen. “ _Sag was bedrückt dich?_ ” Dann sackte Star zusammen und schaute auf. “ _Revali und Ich möchten ein Kind aus dem Waisenhaus Adoptieren, wo ich gestern war mit Hugo.._ ” - “ _Das ist eine tolle Gesten, wie kommst du auf diese Idee?_ ” Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schaute wieder weg von der Königin. “ _Nun, viele Kinder verloren damals unbewusst durch Revali ihre Eltern. Selbst ihr wurdet damals in einem Waisenhaus groß. Ich dachte es wäre gut ein Kind von dort zu Adoptieren._ ” Adora schaut erstaunt zu Star und lächelt sanft. Sie setzt sich neben ihr. “ _Mein Segen habt ihr, ich werde Später mit Glimmer darüber reden. Darf ich dir meine und Catras Geschichte erzählen? Das was Bücher nicht wiedergeben?_ ” Eifrig nickte Star und schaute die Königin begeistern an.   
  
___   
  
Währenddessen erkundet draußen Hugolios die Gegend mit Zero. Beide haben es geschafft irgendwie Frosta ab zu wimmeln und sind zur Stadt gelaufen. Ihr Weg führte genau zum Waisenhaus wo er gestern das schwarze Kätzchen getroffen hat.   
  
Hugo krabbelt mit seiner besten Freundin durch den Zaun und suchten nach dem Kätzchen, bis sie es fanden. Es war wie am vorherigen Tag, allein am Sandkasten spielend. “ _Hey!_ ” Er begrüßt es freudig und setzt sich dazu. Sie sah erschrocken ihn an. “ _¿Q-Qué estás haciendo aquí?_ ”, fragte es beide und sah verwirrt aus. Der kleine zweifarbige Magicat sah verwirrt zu Zero, die für ihn einsprang. “ _Hugo me dijo que no tienes padres ni amigos ... ¡Por eso vinimos aquí a jugar contigo!_ ” - “ _Si el administrador de la casa se entera, ¡tendrás problemas! Así que es mejor que se vayan, son nobles, no se les permite estar aquí …_ ” Zero schüttelt mit dem Kopf um ihr Mitzuteilen das sie nicht gehen werden. Das schwarze Magicat Mädchen seufzt und gewährt beiden zutritt.   
  
Alle drei spielten lange zusammen, bis die Heimleiterin aus dem Haus kam. Sie war jedoch nicht alleine, besorgt neben ihr und außer Atem, stand Adora und Star. Sie schauten beide an und rannten sofort auf ihre Kinder zu. “ _Hugo!_ ” - “ _Zero!_ ” fest werden beide Magicats an ihre Mütter gedrückt. Das kleine Schwarze Kätzchen weicht von den vieren weg und ging zu der Heimleiterin, wo sie sofort eine Ohrfeige bekam. “ _¡La próxima vez me avisarás que el príncipe y la princesa están aquí!_ ” - “ _Oye ¡No le pegues al niño!_ ” Die Leiterin zuckt zusammen und entschuldigt sich oft bei der Königin. Adora sah zu Star und nickte zu ihr. “ _Star, nimm das Kätzchen und die anderen zwei, geht zum Schloss. Ich werde mich um das hier kümmern._ ” Die Prinzessin von Bright Moon nickte zur Königin und nahm von allen drei Kätzchen die Hände und ging. Verwirrt sah das schwarze Kätzchen zur Prinzessin und dann zu ihrer Heimleiterin.   
  
Sie kamen in wenigen von Sekunden durch die Teleportation von Star im Schloss an. Das kleine schwarze Magicat sah zu der Prinzessin auf und erschrak als sie zärtlich berührt wurde. “ _¿Q-Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?_ ” - “ _Estás aquí ahora porque ... Yo, la Princesa Star de Bright Moon y el Príncipe Revali de Half Moon, te he adoptado. Así que oficialmente te damos un nombre. De ahora en adelante te llamarás Kate._ " Sie sah lächelt zu ihr, als sie sich zu ihr runter Kniet. Kate sah sie mit großen Augen an, es war ein leichtes Pastellfarbene Lavendel in das ihre Augen gefärbt waren. Sie hatte noch nie so leuchtende Augen gesehen.   
  
Weinend umarmte Kate ihre neue Mutter und klammert sich fest an ihr. Star war erstaunt wie viele tränen aus so ein kleinen zierlichen geschöpft kommen könnte. Behutsam streichelt sie zärtlich über den Rücken des Kätzchen und summt beruhigend. Die anderen beiden Magicat gingen langsam und besorgt zu ihr. “ _Mama, wieso weint das Kätzchen?_ ” - “ _Es weint, da sie glücklich ist. Hugo, sie wird ab heute deine kleine Schwester sein. Ihr Name lautet Kate von heute an._ ” Hugolios macht große Augen und hielt kurz die Luft an. Dann umarmt er beide und schmiegt an Kate’s Gesicht. “ _Hallo Schwesterchen! Ich bin Hugo!_ ” Er grinste breit sie an. Zero kam zögern dazu und kuschelt sich an Hugo.   
  
___

Sie brachte die drei Kätzchen zum Kaminzimmer wo sie die vor dem Karmin legt. Dann ging sie aus dem Zimmer und trifft auf Adora. “ _Wie ist das Gespräch gelaufen?_ ” - “ _Nun, ich habe sie Gekündigt, Mara übernimmt das Waisenhaus fürs erste._ ” Sie nickte und ging mit der Königin zur Küche, wo beide sich ein Kaffee machten. Lange sprachen beide über die Situation und die Blondine fragte oft nach dem Wohlergehen von Kate nach.   
  


  
Am Abend ging Star zu ihr Schlafzimmer, sie hat durch den stressigen Tag ihn total vergessen. Sie macht die Tür ein kleinen Spalt auf und sah hinein. Zwei Gelbe Augen stachen aus der Dunkelheit hervor, die zu ihr schauten. Ein leisen knurren ertönt, sowie ein Fauchen. “ _Wo warst du den ganzen Tag?!_ ” - “ _Es tut mir leid Revali… Hugo ist verschwunden mit Zero… Die Königin und Ich habe den ganzen Tag damit verbracht sie zu suchen.._ ” sie lang traurig und betritt zögern den Raum. Aus seinem versteck heraus sah er sie mit geweiteten Augen an. Er sprang raus und ging zu ihr. “ _Habt ihr beide gefunden? Geht es ihnen gut?_ ” Star schaut ihn überrascht an und lächelt sanft zu ihm hoch. Sie nackte und sagte dann zärtlich zu ihm, als sie ihre Stirn an sein Brustkorb ablehnt. “ _Ja, wir haben sie gefunden. Beide sind zum Waisenhaus von gestern gegangen und haben mit dem schwarzen Kätzchen gespielt._ ” Sein Körper entspannte sich und schlang seine Arme um die Hüfte seiner Freundin. Dann begann er wieder beruhigend zu schnurren. Beide taumelten zum Nest und dort schmiegt sich Star an ihn an. “ _Wir nahmen das Kätzchen mit, ich habe ihr den Namen Kate_ .” - “ _Kate? Der Namen bedeutet ‘_ **_die unschuldige_ ** _’ oder ‘_ **_die Reine_ ** _’, das passt zu ihr. Du hast den Namen gut ausgewählt Schatz._ ” Die kleine Frau kichert an der Brust ihres Freundes und entspannt sich durch sein schnurren.   
  
___

  
  


Der Monat ging danach extrem schnell um. Star hat sich schnell dran gewöhnt auf zwei Kätzchen auf zu passen. Kate wärmte sich immer mehr auf und genoss auch nun die Streicheleinheiten von Catra. Sowohl auch hat sie eine gute Verbindung zu Revali aufgebaut. Langsam macht sie Fortschritte, es gibt Momente wo sie noch extrem zurückhalten ist. Am meisten wenn versucht Glimmer oder Bow ihr näher zu kommen. So schnell ist sie auch hinter Revali, Star oder Hugolios verschwunden.   
  
Auch freundet sie sich gut mit Zero an. Zu dritt richten die sehr viel Chaos im Schloss an. Dann mussten sie jedoch wieder ihre Sachen für einige Monate packen. Kate sah verwirrt zu ihren neuen Eltern auf. “ _Mam?... Wohin gehen wir?_ ” - “ _Wir gehen zu dem Reich wo ich herkomme. Es sind nur für einige Monate, dann können wir zurück._ ” Sprach Star fürsorglich und lächelte die kleine Magicat an. Hugo schmiegt sich an Kate’s Gesicht und schnurrt. “ _Mama und Daddy müssen noch einiges erledigen, dann können wir für immer hier bleiben!_ ” Die Augen von der kleinen strahlen auf und nickte freudig. Revali lachte und wuschelt beiden durchs Haar. Er schaute verliebt zu seiner Verlobten und küsste sie dann. Beide umarmten sich und jeder nahm ein Kätzchen auf dem Arm. Dann Teleportieren sie sich zum Schloss von Bright Moon.

Dort werden sie freudig von Glimmer und Bow, aber auch von Orion erwartet. Kate krallt sich ängstlich an ihren Vater und sah zu den beiden. “ _Aww, hat sie immer noch angst vor uns?_ ” - “ _Es tut mir leid, Dad.. Sie gewöhnt sich noch an die ganze Situation._ ” Glimmer legt eine Hand auf die Schulter ihres Mannes. Er seufzte und führt die beiden zu ihren Zimmer. Dieses wurde extra umgebaut. Es besitzt ein Tür losen Zugriff auf ein Zimmer von nebenan. “ _Dort drüben können die kleinen schlafen und hier ihr beiden. Wenn was ist, können die jederzeit zu euch rüber laufen._ ” sagte Bow stolz und klopft auf seine eigenen Schulter. Diese Geste bracht das kleine schwarze Magicat zum Kichern. Revali schaut erstaunt und lässt sie von sein Arm herunter. Sie kleine ging freudig zu Bow und kuschelt sie an ihm.   
  
Innerlich konnte man Bow ein ‘ _Awwww_ ’ quietschen hören als er behutsam hinter das Ohr des Mädchen krault. Hugolios sprang vom Arm seiner Mutter und zieht Kate zu ihrem Zimmer. Die 4 Erwachsenen schauten nach und lächelten vor sich hin.   
  
___   
  


  
In einer Bar bei Crimson Waste.   
  
“ _Habt ihr das gehört? Die Prinzessin von Bright Moon hat ein uneheliches Kind mit dem Verräter Revali. Noch dazu haben sie vor kurzem so ein dreckiges Schwarzes Kätzchen Adoptiert._ ” - “ _Widerlich! Und sowas schimpft sich ein Symbolbild von Etheria!_ ” grummelt ein betrunkenes Reptil in seinem Becher und zu seinem Kumpel.   
  
Unerwartet öffnet sich neben den zwei ein Portal wo eine 2 Meter große Frau und eine kleine Zierliche Katzen Damen hervortreten. Die große Frau war mit roten pulsierenden Adern durchzogen, während die Katzen Dame an ihrer Rechten Seite von eine Schwärze überzogen ist. Beide schauten sich um und knurrten leicht.   
  
“ _Wir werden zusammen, unser Kind zurück holen._ ”

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Übersetzung : Spanisch - > ** _Deutsch_ **  
  
  
****¿Q-Qué estás haciendo aquí?** _**-** Was machst du hier?  
  
_ **Hugo me dijo que no tienes padres ni amigos ... ¡Por eso vinimos aquí a jugar contigo!** _**-** Hugo erzählte mir, dass du keine Eltern sowie Freunde hast... Deswegen kamen wir her um mit dir zu Spielen!  
_

 **Si el administrador de la casa se entera, ¡tendrás problemas! Así que es mejor que se vayan, son nobles, no se les permite estar aquí … _-_** _Wenn die Heimleiterin erfährt, kriegt ihr Probleme! Also geht lieber, ihr seit Adlige ihr dürft nicht hier sein..._

 **¡La próxima vez me avisarás que el príncipe y la princesa están aquí! -** _Das nächste mal sagst du bescheid, dass der Prinz und die Prinzessin hier sind!_

 **Oye ¡No le pegues al niño! -** _Hey! Schlagen sie nicht das Kind!_

 **¿Q-Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? -** _W-Was mache ich hier? Wieso bin ich hier?_

 **Estás aquí ahora porque ... Yo, la Princesa Star de Bright Moon y el Príncipe Revali de Half Moon, te he adoptado. Así que oficialmente te damos un nombre. De ahora en adelante te llamarás Kate. -** _Du bist nun hier, weil... Ich, Prinzessin Star von Bright Moon und Prinz Revali von Half Moon, dich adoptiert haben. Somit geben wir dir auch Offiziell ein Namen. Von heute an wirst du Kate heißen._

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Hier ist Kate! :D**

****


	19. Innerer Monolog

**Innerer Monolog**

_ Revali _

Ich kannte die Geschichte wie Ich erzeugt wurde.

Entstanden aus Zufall, in einem Uralten Ei.

Meine Existenz verdank ich den Helden des Universum, meine Eltern

Mein Leben begann mit Komplikationen.

Bewohner Etheria wollte mich nicht, meine Eltern verzweifelten.

Leute entführten mich und nutzen mich um meine eigene Familie an zu greifen.

Sie nahmen mir meine Identität, mein Augenlicht.

Viele Jahren war ich Blind, das Wortwörtlich.

Griff unschuldige Leute an und rekrutierte neue Mitglieder.

Bis ich eines Tages, meine eigentliche Familie angreifen sollte.

Sie töten, ihnen Schaden.

Ich rannte davon, weit weg und wurde von Huntara großgezogen.

Huntara war eine gute Mutter, sie brachte mir viel bei.

Dann traf ich Star, sie war meine neue Welt.

Mein Halt weiter zu leben.

Ohne sie, hätte Ich nie gelernt zu lieben und zu leben.

Ihr habt ich zu verdanken, das ich mein altes Aussehen bekam und mein Augenlicht zurück.

Meine Liebe, mein Leben.

So vieles gab sie mir, auch meine Familie.

Später als ein großer Umschwung gab, selbst da…

Nach Vielen harten Jahren, wo sie auf mich gewartet hat…

Konnte sie mir verzeihen und mich wieder lieben.

Später schenkte sie mir einen Sohn.

Hugolios war mein ein und alles.

Nie will ich das er das erlebt, was Ich oder seine Großeltern erlebt haben.

Seine Zukunft soll strahlen sein.

Auch das von meiner kleinen Tochter Kate.

Ihr schenke ich das Leben, was sie verdient.

Wurde groß in einem Waisenhaus, nicht geliebt und nicht gewollt.

Selbst wenn sie nicht unser Blut hat, wird sie meine Tochter sein.

Doch eins wusste Star und meine Familie nicht.

Wunden die unter mein Fell verdeckt sind.

Narben, die ich mir zugefügt habe, um zu Sterben.

So oft wollte ich es tun, jedoch nun…

Nun möchte ich Leben, für Sie.

Sie geben mir so viel.

Star?

Ich habe es dir nie gesagt.

Danke das du für mich da bist.

Ich liebe dich.

  
  
  


_ Star _

Als Tochter einer der mächtigsten Königin von Bright Moon hatte ich es nicht einfach.

Nicht das meine Eltern, nicht fürsorglich waren.

Sie gaben mir das, was ich immer wollte.

Doch, nicht alles.

Ihre Zeit mit mir.

Sie haben durch die Allianz treffen jede Menge zu tun.

Oft verreisten sie viel mit den Helden und später Königinnen von Half Moon.

Großvater war oft für mich da.

Alles was meine Eltern verpasst hatte, erlebte ich mit meinen Großvater.

Micah war der beste.

Er hatte eine große Geduld mit mir. 

Er erzählte mir oft von Großmutter und von den Heldentaten meiner Eltern.

Später erzählte er mir auch die Negativen Taten von Mutter und der Heldin Catra.

Seit dem war das Band zu meiner Mutter komplett zerstört.

Oft wünschte ich mir, das meine Großmutter zurückkehrte.

Den Platz meiner Mutter einnahm.

Nur damit ich einmal mit ihr Zeit hätte. 

Ich lernte viel später, bei ein Besuch in Mystacor, Revali kennen.

Er war neben Catra, Finn oder Mara ein anderer Magicat.

Geplagt mit angst und Ungeschicktheit.

Je mehr Ich Zeit dort verbrachte um mit Revali zu spielen, je mehr vertraute er mir.

Gott, Er und Hugolios war sich so ähnlich.

Später ging Revali auf eine Lange Reise, dort erzählte ich ihm es.

Ich war so sehr in ihn verliebt!

Viel später, übergab er mir sein Verlobungsgeschenk.

Ein Armreif, den er zusammen mit Huntara in  Salineas erstellt hatte.

Es beinhaltet die Insignien von dem Herzen von Etheria. 

Ich erfuhr zuvor, dass Er der Sohn von den Heldinnen ist.

Deswegen bedeutet es mir sehr viel.

Meine Eltern gaben aus irgendeinem Grund ihr Segen.

Seit der Verlobung mit Revali, wurde das Band zu meinen Eltern verstärkt.

Sie nahmen sich nach Orion’s Geburt, auch Zeit für mich.

Durch Revali wurde mein Leben wieder Perfekt.

Also machte ich mit meinen Eltern was aus.

Er wurde entsiegelt und seine Wahre Gestalt kam durch.

Nun sah er wirklich beiden sehr ähnlich.

Zum Prinzessinnen Ball, zeigte er sich als mein Zusatz der Öffentlichkeit.

Dort traf er das erste mal auf Finn.

Wir tanzen und stellten uns vor allen im Saal vor.

Es war so schön wie alle verbunden waren.

Leider hielt das glück nicht lange an.

Revali haute ab, alleine, nur um meine Großmutter zurück zu holen.

Adora, She-Ra und Königin von Half Moon, folgte ihr.

Doch sie kamen nur zu Zweit zurück.

Ohne Revali, ohne meinen Verlobten.

Dann nach dem sie die Hordes Anhänger verjagt hatte, kamen Sie.

Die Infizierte Version von Adora und die Korrupte Version von Catra aus einem Portal.

Sie hatten Revali genutzt um es zu öffnen.

Sie versklavten ihn als ihre Waffe.

Es verging einige Zeit, bis sie endlich uns angegriffen haben.

Revali wurde durch die andere Adora tödlich verletzt.

Er verlor in der Schlacht sein leben.

Adora drehte durch und besiegte sie.

Dank ein Baby, das Kind von der Infizierten Adora und Korrupten Catra.

Dieses Baby war, Zero, die nun von den richtigen Adora und Catra groß gezogen wurde.

She-Ra versuchte alles um Revali zurück zu holen, es gelang ihr…

Jedoch…

Viel er in einem 3 Jährigen Koma.

Auf das drängen meiner Großmutter und Mutter, verlobte ich mich neu..

Doch mein Herz gehörte Revali.

Nach 3 Jahren tauchte er einfach auf.

Wir schliefen eine Nacht.

9 Monate später, bekam ich Hugolios…

Meine Eltern oder Ehemann, wussten nichts davon.

Adora und Catra nahmen es auf.

Hugolios, wusste das ich seine Mutter war, das war eine Bedingung von Catra.

Ich wollte ihn eigentlich nie sehen, doch ich fühlte mich zu ihn hingezogen.

Er Spiegelt mit seiner Fellmusterung das Leben seines Vaters wieder.

Wie ich sagte, er war eins zu eins sein Vater.

Ich habe geweint als sie sich nach Jahren endlich sahen.

Nun waren wir wieder eine Familie.

Mit einen kleinen Zuwachs.

Kate unsere Tochter, ich weiß sie ist nicht unser Blut, doch lieben wir sie.

Revali?

Danke, das du mir diese Familie geschenkt hast.

Ich liebe dich.

  
  


_ Finn _

Ich wurde als Einzelkind groß gezogen.

Damals wusste ich das mir was fehlte.

Da fehlt eine weiter Person in meinem Leben.

Erst dachte ich, das würde sich legen wenn meine Schwester Mara zu Welt kam.

Jedoch war das nicht so.

Viele Jahre lebte Ich in der perfekten Welt.

Es war alles so unbeschwert und einfach.

Meine Eltern kamen mir Unmengen an Liebe.

Mam war sehr beschützend.

Mom war jedoch Locker, doch hielt immer ein Auge auf uns.

Als wir eines Tages verreisten, trafen wir auf ein Kätzchen.

Es war sehr dreckig und Blind, er tat mir damals leid.

Doch irgendwie, hatte es Klick gemacht.

Er war mein fehlendes Gegenstück!

Ich war ein Kind und habe es nicht verstanden.

Viel später dachte ich, ich wäre verliebt in Ihm.

Doch das konnte ich mir schlecht vorstellen.

Später als ich mit Flora zusammen kam und zu diesem Prinzessinnen Ball ging.

Flora nahm mich als ihr Zusatz mit, obwohl es die Veranstaltung von meinen Eltern war. 

Dort sah ich ein anderen Magicat, ein mir gar unbekannter.

Mir war klar, dass er der Verlobte von Star war, jedoch fühlte ich mich ungewohnt vertraut.

Dann als er sich vorstellt war mir klar wieso.

Es gab ein Moment zuvor wo meine Eltern mir erzählten…

Das…

Das ich ein Bruder hätte, der jedoch bei der Geburt verstorben ist.

Doch nun stand er vor mir.

Stellte sich als ihm vor.

Er sah mir und meine Mütter ähnlich.

Ja das ist mein verlorenes Gegenstück!

Es verging viele Zeit dazwischen.

Als er von seinem Koma erwachte, wurde er verband.

Ich wollte ihn nicht verlieren und folge ihn mit Flora auf seine Reise.

Doch Revali ging es auf dem Planeten von Jahr zu Jahr schlechter.

Der Planet stößt ihn ab und Etheria, ging trotz der Anwesenheit meiner Mom, nicht besser.

Wir reisten zurück.

Revali erfuhr das er Vater war.

Hey ich bekam ein kleinen Neffen!

Hugolios war Perfekt, auch wenn er immer noch daran scheitert wie er mich nennen darf.

Mal nannte er mich Onkel Finn oder oft Tante Finn.

Ich konnte nichts dagegen sagen, es war einfach zu süß!

Auch Zero war so, sie waren ausnahmen.

Ich konnte auf beiden nicht böse sein.

Revali?

Star?

Mam?

Mom?

Danke das ich Existieren durfte.

Danke das ich mir so tolle Geschwister…

Oder…

Nichten sowie Neffen geschenkt habt!

Ich Liebe euch!


	20. Vertraute Feinde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich erfreue mich über jedes Kommentar!
> 
> Übersetzungen sind am Ende des Kapitels eingefügt!

**Vertraute Feinde**

  
  


Kate ist nun einige Wochen bei ihrer neuen Familie. Umarmungen oder ein täglichen Warmes Essen ist für sie immer noch was komplett neues. Sie liebt ihre neue Mutter, denn sie war anders als die Heimleiterin.    
  
Auch ihr großer Bruder ist sehr beschützend, auch wenn es mit der Kommunikation scheitert. Er sprach kein einziges Wort Spanisch, deswegen musste Zero alles übersetzen. Bei den Gedanken an Zero musste sich kichern. Zero ist jetzt schon echt groß und brachte ihr viel bei.

Noch lernte sie jedoch nicht ihren neuen Vater kennen, da er noch leicht in der Hitze ist. Doch in wenigen Tagen darf sie ihn treffen. Sie hörte viel von anderen Heimkindern und ihrer Mutter von ihm. Er soll groß sein, hatte viele Wunden aus der vergangenheit. Aber er soll ein großes Herz haben und sich auf sie freuen.

Auch wusste Sie, dass er damals Schuld war das sie ihre Eltern Jung verloren hatte. Ihr wurde oft gesagt das er zwar unter einem Band stand, aber jedoch dafür bestraft wurde. Wenn sie so überlegt, war es echt hart. Im Grunde konnte ihr neuer Vater nichts dafür. Sie ist auch nicht böse auf ihn ihre Eltern verloren zu haben. Denn mit ihrer jetzigen Familie ist es total schön.

Sie hatte hier alles was sie wollte! “ _ ¿Cariño? ¿Dónde estás? _ ” - “ _ ¡Estoy aquí mamá! _ ” ruft sie zu Star und sprang aus einem Versteck. Star erschreckte sich und kicherte als sie durch Kate’s Haar streifte. “ _ La abuela Catra y Adora te están esperando. Hoy aprenderás el idioma de Etheria con ellos. _ ” Sie streichelt weiter Kate als sie es sprach und die nickte zu ihr auf, als sie anfing zu schnurren. Zusammen singen sie zu einer großen Bibliothek. Sie sah heute zum ersten mal neben der großen Blonden Frau, die ihre Oma ist und Adora heißt, die andere Oma. Beide sind Eltern von ihren Vater Revali und Tante Finn.

Catra stand von ihren Platz auf und ein weiches Schnurren entkam ihr als sie Kate sah. “ _ Bienvenido a nuestra familia Kate. Soy tu abuela Catra. ¿Quieres aprender algo con nosotros? _ ” Sie bot ein Platz auf den Stuhl an wo sie vorhin saß. Kate nickte eifrig und ging schnell zu den Stuhl. Star schaute sie überrascht an und kicherte. “ _ Nun ich werde mich um Hugolios kümmern und Revali. Ich hole sie später ab.” _ Sie winkte zu ihrer Tochter und ging dann aus der Bibliothek. Kurz sprang Kate auf, wurde dann von Adora zurück auf den Stuhl gesetzt. Ängstlich sah sie beiden an und sah das ihre Mutter nun ganz aus dem Raum war.

___

Sie ging so schnell wie sie konnte zu Hugolios, er hatte vor einigen Tagen eine kleine Erkältung sich eingefangen und schlief viel. Das machte ihr Sorgen, soweit sie von Adora oder Catra erfahren hat, war er noch nie krank. Dies brachte sie zum Denken. “ _ Wo oder wie hat er sich angesteckt? _ ”, murmelt sie vor sich hin.   
  
Beim Zimmer angekommen, ging sie leise rein. Unerwartet sah sie, das Revali sich zu ihm gelegt hatte. “ _ Rev? Was machst du den hier? _ ” Sie ging zu dem Bett und sah, das seine Augenlider langsam aufflattern. Er streckte sich und gähnt leise. “ _ Ich habe gefühlt, das was mit ihm ist und wollte nach ihm sehen. _ ” Revali rieb an seine Augen und kuschelt sich enger an Hugolios. Ein leisen schnurren entwich ihn und zog dann mit seiner Freien Hand Star ins Bett. Sie quietscht erschrocken auf und lag dann gegenüber den beiden. Alle drei rückten eng aneinander und genießen die Wärme. Bis Revali zu ihr aufschaut und sie fragend anschaut. “ _ Wo ist Kate? Dachte ich lerne sie mal endlich kennen.. _ ” - “ _ Sie ist bei deinen Eltern, sie lernt heute Etherianisch, denn sie kann nur eure Muttersprache. _ ” Er summte traurig als Antwort und bekam dann ein Kuss auf die Stirn.    
  
Nach einer weile, richtet sich Star auf ein ihrer Arme auf und fast an Hugolios Stirn. Sie war erleichtert dass sein Fieber etwas gesunken ist, jedoch machte sie sich noch sorgen. “ _ Weiß du wieso er so spontan erkältet ist? _ ” - “ _ Mom meinte ja er wäre nie Krank gewesen, aber vielleicht war erschöpft nach dem Vorfall mit Kate. _ ” Überzeug nickte Star und gab Hugolios ein Kuss auf die Stirn.

“ _ Mhh… Ich werde nie vergessen wie süß seine kleinen Tritte in mir waren, seine erste Bewegung und wir mein Bauch immer größer wurde. Es war so schön, das es mir echt weh tat ihn weg zu geben.. Als er da war und ihn kurz sehen konnte, da habe ich ihn so sehr gewollte. Lento hat es irgendwie geahnt gehabt und hatte mir gedroht es meine Eltern zu sagen… Nun bis er selbst ein Fehler gemacht hatte und nun Vater von 12 kleinen Kätzchen ist. _ ” Revali pfeift erschrocken und streichelt die Wange seiner Verlobten.

Er grinste breit und neckte sie. “ _ Wollen wir auch so viele Kinder? _ ” - “ _ Gott! Nein! Revali, du bist nicht der, der sie Gebären muss! Damit können wir eine halbe Armee bilden! _ ” Sie schnaubt wütend und schlägt ihn am Arm. 

Er brach in ein Gelächter aus und hält sind den Arm. Grummeln zog sie Hugolios an sich, der von dem Lärm wach wurde. “ _ Mami? Daddy? _ ” -  _ “Oh, haben wir dich geweckt? Es tut mir leid Honey.. _ ” Hugo schüttelt den Kopf und kuschelt an den Nacken seiner Mutter. Leise schnurrt er vor sich hin und wedelt freudig mit den schweif als Revali sich zu ihm und Star dazu kuschelt. “ _ Na kleiner Mann, wir geht es dir? _ ” Sein Sohn miaute nur fröhlich und schmiegt sich an beiden. Das reichte für beiden als Antwort.

___

Am Abend ging Star mit beiden aus dem Zimmer, als sie im Dunkeln an was stößt. “ **_Ow..!_ ** ” Star erschrick zurück und sah sich um. Hugolios kam hinter ihr vor. “ _ Kate! Geht es dir gut? Mami wollte das nicht, sie sieht nicht so gut wie wird! _ ” - “ _ Oh Gott Kate! Es tut mir leid! _ ” Sie kniete sich nieder und umarmt Kate, wären Revali eine Fackel an macht und zu alle geht. “ _ ¡Hola Kate! Soy Revali, tu nuevo padre. _ ” Das kleine schwarze Magicat sah zu ihm auf, als sie seine stimme hörte. Ihre Augen wurden groß und sie wedelt mit den schweif freudig. Sie befreit sich aus Stars griff und rennt zu ihrem neuen Vater. Erschrocken zuckt Revali zusammen und drückt sie an sich. “ _ Willkommen in der Familie, Kätzchen. _ ” Ein lächelt schmückte sein Gesicht mit ein paar tränen.   
  
Nach einigen Minuten ließen beide sich los und Kate sah strahlend zu ihm auf. Sie wussten, dass sie nun zusammen gehören. Hugolios kuschelt sich dazu und grinste breit beide an.    
  
  
___

**Ein Monate später ~**   
  
Kate hat durch Catra die Sprache recht schnell gelernt. Ihr fällt es nun um einiges leichter mit ihren Bruder Hugolios zu reden, oder mit ihren Großeltern. 

Sie sind vor einigen Tagen zurück nach Bright Moon gereist. Dort lernte sie das Volk kennen und ihren anderen Teil der Familie. Die Königin, die nebenbei ihre Oma war, war recht nett zu ihr. 

Aber auch wenn es die Königin nicht recht gefiel, wurde sie und Hugolios öffentlich vorgestellt. Das Volk war erst recht Skeptisch, auf die beiden Thronfolger, doch schnell lernten sie die beiden Lieben. 

Gerade als Kate mit ihrer Familie draußen im Garten saß und sie mit Hugo die Tierwelt entdeckte, kam eine Wache auf die 4 zu. “ _ Prinzessin Star! Prinz Revali! Ihre Eltern warten auf sie im Ratszimmer, es ist was schlimmes passiert! _ ” Beide sprangen sofort auf und sahen zu ihren Kindern. Die kleinen Kätzchen sahen beide verwirrt und ängstlich an. 

“ _ Ah! Da ist Zero, spielt mit ihr so lange wir weg sind! _ ” Sie rannten sofort los als sie Zero sahen. Das andere ältere Magicat Mädchen kam auf beiden zu. “ _ Ganz ruhig… _ ” Sie drückte beide an sich und summte beruhigend.   
  
___

Im Ratszimmer angekommen standen sofort die beiden anderen Familien auf. “ _ Revali! Star! Die Infizierte She-Ra und Korrupte Catra wurden gesichtet! _ ” - “ _ Aber wie?! _ ” Sie keuchten erschrocken auf von der Nachricht und ging zu allen anderen Königinnen oder Prinzessinnen.   
  
“ _ Sie Planen irgendetwas, denn sie halten sich zur Zeit in den Gebiet von Huntara auf. _ ” Revali spitze die Ohren bei den Namen ihrer Mentorin und Patentante. Ein knurren entwicht seine Lippen. “ _ Wie geht es Huntara? _ ” - “ _ Sie ist mit ihrer Bande weiter gezogen und sollte auf den Weg hierher sein. Jedoch, ist deren Ziel nicht Bright Moon oder Half Moon, sondern Zero. _ ” Catra zittert, als diese letzten Worte Adoras Lippen entwichen. 

Star schluckte schwer und fragte sich wieso sie Zero haben wollen. Königin Glimmer mischt sich ein. “ _ Es scheint als haben sie ihr Kind nicht vergessen. Aber ich habe nicht gedacht dass sie so große Mutter Instinkte haben. _ ” - “ _ Nun laut meiner Berechnungen und die stimmen immer! Wollen sie denke ich mal Zero Kraft und stärke. Sie hat beide Genen von ihnen in sich, auch wenn die langsam immer weiter verschwinden. _ ” 

Erhob sich Entrapta und sah von ihren Tablet auf. Zeal mischte sich dazu und nickte aufrichtig. “ _ Genau wie meine Mutter sagte, zwar gehen diese anderen Kräfte langsam weg, so lange sie nicht mit beiden in berührung kommt… _ ” Catra sprang auf und sah zu Adora hoch. “ _ Sie können nicht mein Kind mir wegnehmen! _ ” Die große Blondine umarmt sie fest und beruhigt sie mit leichten Streicheleinheiten.

Es war kurz ruhig am Tisch und alle Sachen sich an. Star klammert leicht an Revali, wären Adora auf sprach. “ _ Wo ist eigentlich Zero gerade? _ ” - “ _ Sie ist draußen mit Hugolios und Kate, sie Spiel- _ ” Ein lautes kreischen ertönt. Sofort verwandelt sich die große Blondine in She-Ra und löst sich von Catra. “ _ Das war Kate! _ ” Star teleportiert alle in den Garten, als sie sahen was los ist. Hugolios stand schützen vor Zero und Kate. Er Blutet leicht übern Auge und knurrte. Kate schaute nach hinten. 

“ _ Mama! W-Was machen Oma Adora und Catra? _ ” Ihre Augen wurden ganz groß als sie ihre richtigen Großeltern sah und sah zu den anderen. She-Ra ging schnell zu den Kindern und schob Hugolios weg. Rev ging sofort hin und nahm alle 3 Kinder zu sich, er trug sie sofort zu seiner Freundin und Mutter. “ _ Bringt sie bitte schnell weg! _ ” - “ _ Ach, wenn das nicht Revali ist?~ Auch mal endlich aus dem Koma erwacht? _ ” Sagte grinsend die Infizierte She-Ra. 

Er schnippte mit den Schweif wütend. Nach dem die Kinder übergeben waren, ging er zu seine Mutter und zog die Krallen raus. “ _ Halt du deine Klappe! Ich lass nicht zu, dass du meine Kinder oder meine Schwester noch was antust! _ ” - “ **_Sie ist unsere Tochter, nicht deren!_ ** ” Faucht die Korrupte Catra und knurrt wütend aus dem Schatten der Infizierten She-Ra hervor.    
  
Ihre verzerrte Stimme kratze im Ohr und erweckt Zeros Aufmerksamkeit. Sie blieb stehen und sah zu den anderen Versionen ihrer Eltern. Eine unbehagendheit erfüllt sie. Aus irgendeinem Grund, fühlt sie sich zu denen angezogen, sowie bei ihren Eltern. Doch dieser Bund war viel stärker und ihre rechte Seite im Gesicht glüht auf, das sie vor schmerz schreit. 

Die Korrupte aber auch die richtige Catra spitzen ihre Ohren. Die Infizierte Version von She-Ra drückt sie zurück, während sich Catra um Zero kümmert. Sie hob das vor schmerzen wimmernde Kätzchen hoch und ging in den Schloss. 

“ **_Mein Kind!_ ** ” Schrie sie und die anderen She-Ra sah sie finster an. “ _ Es ist nicht mehr deins! Sie ist unsere Tochter! _ ” Knurrt sie ihnen entgegen, bis eine Schutzmauer vor ihnen errichtet wird. Angella und Micah kamen zu ihnen stand hinter Revali und She-Ra. “Verschwindet!” 

Im Schloss wurde sich um Zero gekümmert. Entrapta sah sich ihr Gesicht an. “Z _ um Protokoll. Es scheint, als hätte sie eine Bindung zu beiden aufgebaut. Das Mal wurde wieder größer und ihr Rotes Auge fing auch an zu Leuchten.. _ ” Wimmern und ängstlich sah Zero zu ihrer Mutter auf. Catra ging sofort zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm. “ _ Ich lass nicht zu, dass sie uns dich wegnehmen! _ ” Tränen liefen ihre Wange runter und sie zitterte am ganzen Leib.

Hugolios schaute verwirrt zu Kate. Kate sah ihn an und erschrak, als sie sein Blut sah. Sofort nahm sie ein Taschentuch aus der Hose und tupfte an seiner Augenbraue. Bow sah was Kate machte und ging zu ihr. “ _ Hugo ist verletzt! Bitte bringt ein Heiler! _ ” Er hob ihn und seine Schwester sachte hoch. “ _ Das hast du toll gemacht, Kate! _ ” lächelt er stolz sie an.

Doch draußen wurde die Stimmung immer angespannter.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Übersetzung : Spanisch - > **Deutsch

**¿Cariño? ¿Dónde estás?** \- Sweety? Wo bist du?

**¡Estoy aquí mamá!** \- Ich bin hier Mama!

**La abuela Catra und Adora te están esperando. Hoy aprenderás el idioma de Etheria con ellos.** \- Oma Catra und Adora warten auf dich. Heute lernst du mit ihnen die Sprache von Etheria.

**Bienvenido a nuestra familia Kate. Soja tu abuela Catra. ¿Quieres aprender algo con nosotros?** \- Willkommen in unserer Familie Kate. Ich bin deine Oma Catra. Willst mit uns etwas lernen?

**Hola Kate! Soja Revali, tu nuevo padre.** \- Hey Kate! Ich bin Revali dein neuer Vater.


	21. Magicat Zero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich erfreue mich über jedes Kommentar!
> 
> Übersetzungen sind am Ende des Kapitels eingefügt!

**Magicat Zero**

Adora sah finster zu ihrer Kopie und knurrte. Die Infizierte She-Ra zieht die Korrupte Catra mit, die immer noch nach ihren Kind schrie. Als die dann endlich verschwanden zog Revali an ihr Arm.  _ “Mutter du solltest rein gehen.. Zero wird denke ich mal eine Erklärung verlangen. _ ” Die große Blonde nickte leicht und folgt ihren Sohn rein. 

Star richtet ihr Kopf auf und ging zu Revali. “ _ Rev! Alles ok? _ ” - “ _ Sie sind verschwunden, jedoch wie geht es Hugolios? _ ” Er sah sich um und suchte sein Sohn. Dann spürte er eine kleine Pfote an seiner Hand und sah sofort nach unten. Hugolios fast an seine Hand und schmiegt an die. “ _ Ich bin hier Papa… _ ” Sofort kniet er sich nieder und drückt ihn an sich, dann sah Revali auch die Wunde im Gesicht. “ _ Oh Hugo…. Es war echt leichtsinnig, aber ihr beiden habt es toll gemacht.. _ ” Er widmet sein lächeln nicht zu Hugo, sondern auch Kate die zu beiden ging. Kate schmiegt am Gesicht von ihren Vater und leckt an Hugolios Wange.    
  
___   
  
Adora bahnt ihren Weg zu Catra und findet sie im Schlafzimmer mit Zero. Ihr kleine Tochter hat sich fest in Catra verkrallt, dass sie leicht mit ihren Krallen die Haut durchbrochen hat und ihr Gesicht tief in die Brust ihrer Mutter vergraben hat. Behutsam klettert die große Frau zu ihrer Familie ins Bett. Leise erhob sie ihre Stimme. “ _ Alles okay bei euch beiden? _ ” - “ _ Zero hatte eine kleine Panikattacke… _ ” Die Magicat Frau streichelt leicht durch die Haare ihrer Tochter und schnurrt beruhigend. 

“ _ M-Mam?Mom? W-Wieso sagt sie… I-Ich wäre ihr Kind nicht eures? _ ” Das kleine Magicat Kätzchen richtet ihr Blick zu beiden auf und schnüffelt mit ihrer Nase. 

“ _ Eigentlich wollten wir es dir später erzählen… Aber… _ ” - “ _ Was deine Mam sagen will, dass wird dich aufgenommen haben. Ursprünglich warst du deren Kind, doch du bist auch unsers. Deren Blut ist zu 100% genau so wie unseres… Deswegen reagierst du auf beide Catra’s… _ ” Zero sah ihre Mutter verwirrt an. Sie wusste nicht was Adora meinte und wurde sauer. Beide haben ihr nie davon erzählt, klar sie war jung, doch nicht dumm.

Ruckartig schob sie Catra weg und sah beide traurig an. Sie umklammerte ihre Arme und wusste nicht mehr was sie glauben sollte. Zero sprang vom Bett und sprang aus dem Fenster. “ **_Zero!!_ ** ”, rief Adora hinterher und folgte zum Fenster. Sie sah zu wie Zero in Whispering Woods rannte. 

“ _ Adora… Wir sollten ihr Zeit lassen, es ist ein bisschen viel für eine 7 Jährige… _ ” Die Blonde Frau nickte zu ihre Ehefrau und setzt sich seufzend zu ihr.    
  
___

  
  


Am Abend   
  
Finn lief hin und her. They war sehr besorgt um ihre kleine Schwester. Auch Hugolios saß mit angelegten Ohren am Fenster und sah in Richtung Whispering Woods.   
  
Catra lag ihren Schweif beruhigend auf Adora Schoß und seufzte nur. Adora schnappte sich den schweif und spielte mit diesen in ihren Fingern. Beide wussten, dass es das erste mal ist das Zero zu lange weg war.    
  
Revali sprang von seinem Platz auf, erschreckt Star und Kate. Er ging zu seinen Eltern gefolgt von Finn. They schieb den gleichen Gedanken zu haben als beide los sprachen.  _ “Lass uns Zero suchen! _ ”    
  
Überrascht sahen alle die beiden an. Glimmer er hebt sich von ihren Platz und nickt zu beiden. “ _ Ihr könnte sie Suchen gehen, doch kehrt bitte heil zurück. Ich denke nicht, dass die beiden hoffnungslosen Idioten es verkraften können zwei ihrer geliebten Kinder zu verlieren. _ ” Sie schaut lächelnd zu das Paar und sah dann wieder zu den beiden.   
  
Beide nickten und Finn ging voraus. “ _ Ich warte am Tor auf dich Bruder! _ ” Revali nickte zu Finn und ging dann zu ihrer Familie. Star schaut ihn flehend an. “ _ Bitte… Pass auf dich auf, Rev. _ ” - “ _ Das tue ich immer, Sweety. _ ” Er grinste sie frech an und gab ihr dann ein liebevollen Kuss. Nach dem er sich von den Kuss gelöst hatte, gab er seine zwei Kätzchen noch ein Kuss auf die Stirn.    
  
Er sprintet schnell raus zu Finn und beide gingen gemeinsam in Whispering Woods.   
  
___

Es vergingen Tage, bis zu zwei Wochen, als Revali und Finn zurückkehrten. Beide waren mit leichten Verletzungen versehen und hatten jedoch kein Erfolg.    
  
Sie kamen nämlich mit einer schlechten Nachricht nach hause.    
  
Revali und Finn knieten vor den Thron von Glimmer und Bow. Beide sahen sie überrascht an. “ _ Er hebt euch, die Kinder meiner Freunde. Wo wart ihr beiden so lange gewesen? _ ” Die Königin stand von ihren Thron auf und ging zu beiden. “ _ Wir haben schlechte Nachrichten Glimmer… _ ” Sie blieben auf Position und sahen weiter zu Boden. “ _ Zero ist in den Händen von der Infizierten She-Ra und der Korrupten Catra… Jedoch ist sie von selbst ihnen beigetreten… _ ” Revali biss sich auf die Lippe, als er es über die Lippen brachte. Finn sah auf und zitterte. “ _ Sie ließ sich nicht mit sich reden. Ihre Korrupten Male wurden größer und ihre sogenannten Eltern griffen uns an. _ ” Dann sah Finn weg und schlurzte.    
  
Glimmer tritt besorg zurück. “ _ Wir müssen das sofort Adora und Catra Mitteilen! Bow, ruf rein Krisen Alarm aus! _ ” Bow nickte und verschwand schnell aus der Tür. Dort überrannte er fast Hugolios und Kate. “ _ Papa? Papa! Tante Finn! _ ” Revali’s Sohn rannte auf ihn zu, gefolgt von seiner Tochter.    
  
Zittern drückte er beide an sich und seufzt erleichtert. Finn rückte zu den 3 näher und drückt seine Nichten und Neffen an sich. “ _ Wo ist Star? _ ” - “I _ ch bin hier, wie geht es euch? Seit ihr beiden schwer verletzt? _ ”   
  
Beide schüttelten den Kopf und ihr Verlobter widmet ihr ein erschöpftes lächeln. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und streichelt sein Fell an der Wange. “ _ Kommt, legt euch hin. Ihr beiden braucht dringend Schlaf. _ ” Die Zwillinge nickten Synchron und standen auf. Beide schleifen sich in den Schlafzimmer und lagen sich zusammen in einem Bett. Hugolios sah verwirrt zu, wie beide aneinander schmiegen. 

“ _ Mama was macht Papa da? _ ” - “ _ Papa und Finn sind Geschwister, sie waren zusammen in Catra’s Bauch. Sie lieben es sehr zusammen zu schlafen. Komm legt euch beiden dazu. _ ” Kate nickte freudig und sprang zu beiden auf dem Bett.    
  
Star folgte ihnen und schmiegt sich an Revali’s Rückenmuskeln. “ _ Revali? _ ” - “ _ Ja, Sweety? _ ” Er sah über seine Schulter und wird von ein zahniges lächeln belohnt. “ _ Te quiero. _ ” Überrascht sah er sie an und küsst sie dann. “ _ Ich dich auch, nun lass uns schlafen. _ ” Sagte er und gähnte vor sich hin.   
  
Sie kicherte und kuschelt an ihm. Dann schliefen endlich alle in den Raum ein.   
  
____   
  
  
Catra und Adora wurde durch Glimmer zu der Versammlung dazu teleportiert. Alle Prinzessinnen und Königinnen sah zu ihr. Adora antwortet als erstes. “ _ Was gibt es Glimmer? _ ” - “ _ Revali und Finn kehrten verletzt zurück, keine sorge Star und die zwei Racker kümmern sich um die beiden. Jedoch kamen sie mit einer nicht so guten Nachricht zurück…. _ ” Catra sprang auf, bei den Namen ihrer zwei erstgeborenen “ _ Was ist mit Zero?! _ ” Ihre große Ehefrau drückt sie zurück auf den Stuhl und sah die Königin an.    
  
“ _ Da ist der Punkt. Zero ging freiwillig auf die Seite von der Infizierten She-Ra und Korrupten Catra hinüber…. Eure Zwillingen haben versucht mit ihr zu reden. Doch sie weigert sich zurück zu kommen, Catra…. _ ” Die Magicat Frau sah geschockt auf ihre Hände. “ _ M-Mein Kind will nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollen? _ ” - “ _ Kätzchen…. _ ” Die Brünette stand auf und verließ den Raum ohne ein weiteres Wort. Alle merkten die Anspannung.   
  
Die Blonde Heldin sprach auf. “ _ Was können wir tun? _ ” - “ _ Ich werde Huntara her Ordern. Sie will mit Revali, Zero beschatten. _ ” Die Königin streift übern Tisch. “ _ Wieso mit Revali? _ ” Adora sah ernst zu Glimmer. “ _ Er kennt beide sehr gut und Huntara vertraut nur ihm an ihrer Seite… _ ” Alle nickten.   
  
Sie wissen Huntara ist eigen, sie sind dankbar das sie als Mitglied der Garde beigetreten ist. Für den Hof von Bright Moon und Half Moon Arbeitet.    
  
Sie verdanken ihr viel. Am meisten Catra und Adora, sie zog deren Sohn zu ein ordentlichen Mann groß. Der sich für ein ganzen Planeten einsetzt.    
  
Adora glitt leicht ihren Sitz runter und reibt sich an die Schläfen. “ _ Gut, sie kann mit ihm Reisen, jedoch muss sie auf ihn aufpassen. Diesmal besitzt er eine eigene Familie und ist tief mit den Herzen von Etheria verbunden. _ ” Die Königin von Bright Moon lächelt auf und nickte. “I _ ch gebe mein Wort drauf Adora! Er ist unser Schwiegersohn, da lassen wir es nicht zu das er stirbt! _ ” Sie kicherte und reicht Adora ihre Hand. Beide lächelten und sie schüttelt ihre Hand.    
  
Frosta meldete sich aus der letzten Reihe. “ _ Wir sollten echt langsam die beiden verheiraten. Sie haben schon Kinder und müssten sich bald entscheiden wo sie Regieren wollen. _ ” 

Perfuma kicherte und nickte.  _ “Da stimme ich Frosta zu. Ich weiß, dass Finn und Flora eventuell unser Amt übernehmen wollen. Dann wäre es logisch, dass die beiden dort es übernehmen. Orion wäre der Perfekte Nachfolger für Bright Moon.” _ \- “ _ Er wäre dafür nicht gewachsen. Nun wir sollten die beiden selbst überlassen. Es wäre auch okay, wenn sie es nicht annehmen würden und einfach so mal hier und mal dort leben würden. _ ” Adora lachte von den ganzen Angeboten und winkt mit der Hand.   
  
Die Stimmung auf dem Tisch wurde etwas lockerer und sie machten sich daran für ein Plan. Adora stand auf und erklärte den anderen das sie Catra suchen wird.    
  
Sie schaute im Schloss um, fand das Zimmer von Finn und der Rest schläft. Ihr Herz erweichte, als sie sah das Catra ihre beiden Kinder streichelte. Leise ging sie in dem Raum und stellte sich neben Catra, die am Boden kniete. “ _ Alles okay Schatz? _ ” Die Magicat Frau schüttelt den Kopf und streichelt weiter die beiden.    
  
“ _ Adora… Ich möchte ungern Zero verlieren… Revali damals zu verlieren und nicht zu erleben wie er aufwächst… War Hart… Als unter Kind, durch die Hände diesem Hordes Anhänger starb, nur weil dieser mein Bauch durch stach…. War schmerzhaft… Zero war alles für uns.. _ ” Sie sah zu ihrer Frau hoch und schniefte.    
  
Die Ohren der Zwillinge zuckten und beide wurde wach. Sie flimmerten mit ihren Augen und sahen zu Catra. “ **_Mam!Mom!_ ** ” schiene beide auf und rieben sich den schlaf aus den Augen.   
  
Hugolios, Kate und Star wurde damit unliebsam aus dem schlaf gerissen. Alle drei grummelten und sahen erschrocken zu den beiden Frauen.    
  
“ _ Na, ganz ruhig ihr beiden. Geht es euch gut? _ ” Adora sah besorgt zu den beiden und kniet sich runter. Beide Magicat nickten hastik und umarmten ihre Mütter. “ _ Es tut uns leid, das wir Zero nicht zurückbringen konnten, wir haben versagt… _ ”

Adora nickte zu beiden. “ _ Wir sind nicht auf euch böse. Ihr drei solltet mit kommen. Wir haben die Prinzessinnen und Königin Allianz herbei gerufen. Es wird gerade beredet was wir als nächstes Tun werde. _ ” Star richtet sich auf und nickte. “ _ Ich komme mit! _ ” - “ _ Na klar kommst du mit, du bist die Verlobte unseres Sohnes. Ohne dein Wort können wir nicht über ihn entscheiden. _ ”, sagte Catra weich zu den beiden und stand mit Adora auf.    
  
Die beiden Kätzchen schauten verwirrt zu ihren Eltern. “ _ Geht zu Onkel Orion, er wird auf euch aufpassen wenn wir weg sind.” _ Hugo schaute zu Boden und nickte leicht, wären Kate schnell mit ein Ja antwortet. Sie zog ihren Bruder mit sich und ging aus dem Raum.

Revali seufzte. “ _ Wir tun manchmal die beiden echt leid…. Jedes Mal schicken wir sie weg… Diesmal geht es aber um ihre Spielepartnerin und Familienmitglied Zero… _ ” - “J _ a… Das mit Zero nimmt Hugolios echt mit sich….  _ “ Die drei gingen zu der Versammlung.

___

  
  


Die Gespräche am Tisch waren Hitzig. Viele warfen Ideen ein, anderen Wollten die Situation abwarten.   
  
Sie entschieden sich aber, das Revali und Huntara erstmal die ganze Sachen begutachten sollen. “ _ Wie lange würde ich denn weg bleiben? _ ” - “ _ Es kommt drauf an wie schnell ihr die Information zusammen kriegt… Es könnten wieder Wochen, Monate oder auch Jahre dauern. _ ” Star ruckte von ihrem Platz auf, wird von Finn und Flora zurück gedrängt.    
  
Finn stand auf. “ **_Wir hoffen sehr, dass es nicht Jahre sind. Es ist wie damals bei unseren Müttern. Ihm wird viel zugemutet, dass er die Erwartung vollbringen soll. Wenn er versagt es ihm innerliche zerstört. Es kann leichtsinnig ausfallen. Wir wissen alle wie viel es meinen Müttern gekostet hat. Ich würde nie verzeihen, wenn Er stirbt._ ** ” Finn verließ mit Star und Flora den Raum. Star ging schnell zu Revali und zieht ihn auch aus dem Raum.    
  
Scorpia lehnt sich zurück. “ _ Unsere Kinder haben recht. Damals hätte es Adora zweimal fast das Leben gekostet… Auch Wild Cat hat es viel gekostet….  _ “ Adora nickte und seufzt. “ _ Noch heute habe ich damit zu tun was damals passiert ist… Catra und Ich werden erstmal für heute eine Auszeit nehmen. _ ” - “ _ Wir wollten noch mit Finn und Revali selbst sprechen. _ ”, sagte Catra und schmiegt sich an Adora.   
  
Beide standen auf und folgen ihre Kinder.    
  
Die restlichen Prinzessinnen und Königinnen unterhielten sich noch weiter.

Revali sitzt auf dem Bett und fasst sich zwischen ins Gesicht. “ _ Ich weiß das Mam sehr an Zero hängt… Ich will wirklich alles dafür tun um sie zurück zu holen. _ ” - “ _ Es bringt aber nichts wenn du dich selbst dafür noch Opferst. Bedenke, dass du verlobt bist und zwei Kinder hast. _ ” Finn seufzt und zeigt auf Star, die auf ein Sessel am Fenster sitzt. Der Magicat schaut zu seiner verlobten und sieht, dass es ihr das alles Übels mitnimmt. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe.   
  
Gerade wo er aufstehen wollte kamen deren Eltern rein. Catra sah zwischen Star und Revali und sah zum Boden. “ _ Finn? Revali? Wir wollten uns entschuldigen. _ ” - “ _ Ihr müsst euch nicht entschuldigen. Wir wissen, dass die anderen nicht wieder an die Konsequenzen gedacht haben. _ ” Adora schubste leicht Catra an und gab ihr ein lächeln. “ _ Noch dazu, die nächste Hitze steht für euch bald bevor. Leider geht diese bis Weihnachten. _ ” 

Revali sah verwirrt alle an. “ _ Weihnachten? Was ist das? _ ” - “ _ Du kennst echt Weihnachten nicht? _ ” Flora sah ihn überrascht an, bis Finn sie an sah. “ _ Er kam zu uns zurück, es gab damals so viel hin und her… Drei Jahre Koma? Fast 4 Jahre auf ein anderen Planeten verdammt mit uns wo kein Weihnachten gefeiert wird, es ist klar das er es nicht kennt.  _ “ Finn schnaubte und setzt sich zu Revali.

Star kam nach langem zögern zu Revali und klammert sich fest an ihm. “ _ Es ist ein Fest wo alle zusammen mit ihrer Familie feiern…. Nur wäre es dieses Jahr ohne Zero… _ ” 

Catra nickte und seufzt. “S _ ie und Hugolios haben das Fest geliebt. Beide haben dann nach den  _ **_großen Helden_ ** _ gefragt und nach den  _ **_neuen Helden_ ** _ , dich Revali. Hugo war so begeistert als er erfuhr, dass der Held zu dem er hinauf schaute sein Vater ist. Sowie auch das die Bildhübsche Prinzessin, seine Mama ist. _ ” Beide Königinnen kicherten.

“ _ Auch war Zero stolz drauf so ein Tollen Bruder zu haben. Da er ihr den besten Freund geschenkt hatte. Das war Hugolios. _ ” Die Blonde lachte und klopft auf die Schulter der beiden Eltern. Revali und Star wurden rot wie eine Tomate. “ _ Auch wenn seine Existenz eine Überraschung für uns selbst war. _ ” - “ _ Du warst damals in einer aufgestauten Hitze. Aber vergessen wir das. Ich bin glücklich, dass Hugolios und Kate zur Familie nun gehören. _ ” Alle nickten. Das Junge Elternpaar kuscheln sich eng an und lächelten.   
  
Sie sprachen viel noch um Hugolios und Zero. Aber auch für die nächste Hitze und Weihnachten.

___

  
  


In einem Versteck, im inneren des Planeten Etheria.   
  
Zero kuschelt sich eng an ihre Eltern. Die Korrupte Catra schnurrte vor Freude und sah zu She-Ra. “ _ Wir haben sie nun, lass uns wieder verschwinden. _ ” - “ _ Wie wäre es, wenn wir diesen Planeten an uns reißen? _ ” Die Infizierte riesen Blondine grinste zu der Korrupten Katze.    
  
Diese sah zu entzückt und schweif zuckend an. “ _ Oh Darling~ Das ist die beste Idee die du hattest. Dann werden die heimzahlen, dass sie uns, unsere Tochter weggenommen zu haben. _ ” Sie lachte finster.

Das kleine Magicat Kätzchen macht die Augen weit auf, lässt sich nichts anmerken und schluckte schwer. ‘ _ Sie wollen das Land erobern? Aber… D-Dann verletzten sie auch Hugo und Kate.. _ ’ Ihre Gedanken war noch immer bei ihrer anderen Familie.

Sie war glücklich bei ihrer rechtmäßigen zu sein, doch es fühlt sich auch leer an ohne ihren besten Freund Hugolios und besten Freundin Kate.

Catra streichelt Zero am Kopf und grinste sie an. “ _ Du wirst uns sehr hilfreich sein. _ ”

Sie sah ängstlich zu ihrer Mutter, als die infizierte She-Ra ihr Schwert auf Zero richtet. “ _ Es wird kurz etwas weh tun, Tochter~ _ ”   
  
Ein Blitz traf Zero und sie schrie auf. Ihr wurde schwarz vor den Augen. Beide lachten auf und packten Zero in einem Käfig.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Übersetzung : Spanisch - > **Deutsch

**Te quiero. -** Ich liebe dich.


	22. Zweisamkeit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich erfreue mich über jedes Kommentar!

**Zweisamkeit**

  
  
  


Wochen nach Zeros verschwinden, war die lage in Half Moon noch immer nicht beruhigt. Die Bevölkerung hatte angst, dass aus Zero ein Tyrann werden kann wie ihr großer Bruder Revali oder wie ihre Mutter Catra. Dies nagte sehr an Catra gewissen. Sie weiß, dass noch immer viele Leute auf Etheria sie nicht vertrauen. Das kann sie denen nicht verübeln, was sie in ihren jungen Jahren angestellt hat.

Doch nie würde sie verzeihen, dass die Menschen von Etheria ihre Kinder als Tyrann bezeichnen. Ihr einziger Sohn, Revali, hatte als Kind genug hinter sich. Behandelt und großgezogen wie sie, als sie noch selbst bei der Horde waren.

Doch er bekam Liebe und Anerkennung, war wie seine Mutter Adora. Aus eigenen Willen schaffte er aus dieser Tyrannei und wurde von Huntara zu einen anständigen Mann großgezogen. Auch hatte der Einfluss von Star was beigetragen. 

Catra konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie Revali nie geliebt hatte. Sie hatte ihn geliebt. Seine Entstehung war ein Wunder. Er war ihr kleines wunder, als er in ihr wuchs. Mit Finn wies er so viele Ähnlichkeiten auf. Die Brünette war sich sicher das Revali, fast eine Kopie von Adora ist. 

Erst recht wenn es darum geht, was die Prinzessinnen Allianz von ihm erwartet. Sie konnte nicht verstehen warum sie es immer noch tun. Alle dort wussten, was das letzte mal mit Adora angestellt hatte. Wütend wedelt Catra mit den Schweif als sie auf ihren Thron saß und vor sich hin knurrte. 

Sie war sauer. Sauer auf sich, dass sie unfähig ist ihre Kinder zu beschützen und sauer, weil die Prinzessinnen Allianz alles auf die Schulter ihrer Familie wieder abladet. 

Ein blechernes Miauen ertönt neben ihr und schubst an ihrer Hand. Überrascht sah sie hin, es war Melog sie versucht sie auf zu heitern. “ _ Es tut mir leid Melog… _ ” - ‘ **_Ich bin für dich da Catra._ ** ’ Sie lächelt ihn an und kraulte Melog hinterm Ohr.

Wie üblich ging sie durchs Schloss und sah sich um. Sie liebe das Reich und war stolz auf alles. Doch sie will einfach nur noch das Ruhe einkehrt und sie ihr Leben führen kann mit ihrer Familie. Ein Leben ohne angst… 

Sie seufzte und sah an einem Fenster raus zur Stadt. Lachen liefen die Magicats und Menschen herum. Dann wandert ihr Blick zum Garten, dort Spielte Hugolios mit Kate. Sie war dankbar, dass Star mit den Kindern zu ihnen gezogen ist. Erst recht wenn da draußen Revali mit Huntara unterwegs war und Finn mit Flora. 

Star fasst an der Schulter der Königin und sie zuckte zurück. “ _ Guten Morgen Star, es tut mir leid du hast mich überrascht. _ ” - “ _ Schon okay Catra, geht es dir gut? _ ” Catra nickte und sah wieder zu den Kätzchen. “ _ Ja mir geht es gut, wie geht es Hugolios? _ ” - “ _ Er hat es dank Kate gut überstanden… Auch wenn er noch immer nach Zero fragt… _ ” 

Sie nickte und seufzt. Beide sahen eine gewisse Zeit die Kinder zu, bis sie zusammen weiter durchs Schloss gingen. “  _ Er scheint stolz auf sein Knickohr zu sein. _ ” Star lachte und sah zu Königin.

“ _ Oh ja, er meinte, das er nun so cool aussieht wie sein Vater. _ ” Die Magicat Frau kicherte und ging weiter. “ _ Ihr werden vor der nächsten Hitze Heiraten… _ ” - “I _ ch weiß und ich bereit dafür. Es ist eine schwere Zeit aber ich möchte ein Offiziellen Nachkommen für beide Reichen schenken. Ich weiß auch das Hugolios und Kate schon bald ihre Rollen eingegliedert werden müssen, beide sind trotzdem für mich die eigentlichen Nachkommen. _ ” Catra nickte.

Sie hasste es, dass der Rat von Königspalament die beiden als Prinzen und Prinzessin anerkannt haben, aber nicht als rechtmäßige Nachfolger für Bright Moon. “ _ Für mich zählt nicht der Titel. Hugolios und Kate sind meine geliebten Enkel. Ich bin euch dankbar, dass ich sie haben. _ ” Danken sah sie Star an und sie umarmte Catra. “ _ Ich muss nun gehen, Catra. Die Kätzchen brauchen ein Bad. Adora wartet auf dich in der Bibliothek. _ ” Dann ging Star in einer Glitzerwolke.

Sie bahnte ihren Weg zu Bibliothek und fand Adora auf eine Sessel wieder. Sie liest selten Bücher und wenn nur, dann weiß sie nicht weiter. “ _ Hey Adora~ _ ” Sofort richte Adora ihren Blick auf und lächelt sanft zu Catra, freudig klopft sich auf den Schoß. “ _ Hey Catra, komm setzt sich zu mir. _ ” Die Brünette kicherte und setzt sich dorthin.

Erleichtert legt Adora ihre Arme um Catra und drückt sie an sich. “ _ Ich weiß nicht mehr weiter… _ ” - “ _ Wie meinst du das Dummy? _ ” Sie sah besorgt zu ihrer Frau hoch. Die Blondine sah in ihre Augen, diese Augen waren mit sorge und trauer gefüllt. 

“Das alles mit unseren eigenen Kopien und Zero… Die Berichte zu Zero werden immer weniger. Mehr hört man nur noch über denen… Ich mache mir sorgen Catra..” 

Catra schmiegt ihr Kopf an dem Kinn ihrer Frau und schnurrt beruhigend. Sie wusste nicht was sie dazu sagen soll. Die Königin wusste zu gut, was die Berichte zu Zero und deren Kinder recht wenig wurden. 

Die große Königin seufzte und sah lächelnd zu Catra. “Danke das du für mich da bist.” - “ Immer doch, Dummy. Ich liebe dich.” Adora lächelt sie an und küsst sie. “Ich liebe dich auch. Wie wärs, gehen wir raus und haben unseren Spaß?” Mit leuchtenden Augen sah sie ihre Frau an und nickte. 

Beide hatten, seit dem sie ein Reich erbauten, keine Momente mehr zusammen gehabt. Wenn waren es meist nur für wenige Wochen wo sie ihre Hitze hatte. Auch in ihrer Schwangerschaft mit Mara, war sie recht alleine und hatte meist nur Finn um sich.

___

Am Abend gingen beide aus dem Schloss. Sie Verabschieden sich von Star und gingen in der Stadt. Sie mischten sich unters Volk und sahen sich auf dem Nachtmarkt um. “Schau! Kleine Figürchen!” Adora zog Catra dahin und sah die Minifiguren von sich und der BFS. “Haben sie auch eine Figur von ‘Catra’?” Der Händler nickte und holt eine hervor. Es ist eine kleine Kollektion. Verschiedene Versionen von ihr. “Ich nehme alle und von der Heldin She-Ra?” Er lachte und holt auch eine Kollektion. 

Freudig sah sie die an und nahm auch die. Der Händler grinste und holt eine besondere Figur hervor. “Hier für sie Königin.” Adora zuckte Ertappt auf und sah die Figur. Es war sie und Catra eng zusammenstehen. Sie nahm die Figur und bekam noch einige kleinere dazu. “Viel spaß mit dem.” 

Breit grinsend ging Adora mit Catra an der Hand durch die Straßen. “Wieso wolltest du Figuren von uns?” - “Einfach so. Sie bekommen ein Extra Platz im Kaminzimmer. Dort kann Hugolios oder unsere anderen Enkel uns sehen!” Seufzend schüttelt die Magicat Frau den Kopf und kicherte nur.

Dann hielten sie kurz an einem Geschäft an. “Was ist Catra?” - “Schau, sie haben Spielzeugmäuse!” Sie schnurrte laut und wedelt mit den schweif. Bei den Anblick musste Adora lachen und kaufte ihr Frau ein paar dieser Mäuse. Dann gingen sie weiter.

Sie kamen endlich bei ein Restaurant an und bekamen ein eigenen Tisch. Nah genug an der Bühne und doch separat von anderen Leuten. 

Sie genossen die Show und das Essen. Gemütlich und in ihrer Zweisamkeit, ließen sie den Abend ausklinken. Beiden haben diesen Abend gebraucht.

Zusammen kuschelt sie und sahen sich die Show an. Bis es recht spät wurde. Hand in Hand gingen sie zurück zum Schloss. Star lag mit den Kindern auf dem Boden vor den Kamin. Sie haben wohl auf die Rückkehr der beiden gewartet. Kichern holten sie Decken und lagen sie um die drei.

Dann machten sie sich selbst vor dem Kamin gemütlich und kuschelten. “Wenn das alles vorbei ist, werden wir Adam besuchen gehen mit allen. Genießen die Auszeit und die Zeit mit der Familie.” - “Vergiss nicht, wir sollten nicht all zu lange weg, da Etheria Revali braucht.” Sie nickte kichern und kuschelt freudig.

___

Die Tage wurden entspannter. Revali gab nach langem ein Funksignal, dass sie Neuigkeiten zu Zero haben. Auch Finn meldet sich wieder und die beiden Königinnen atmen wieder auf.


End file.
